Bonds of Betrayal Spider-mans End PT1: The Fall Of The City
by Sport21
Summary: A new hero has arrived in NYC and quickly sticks a wedge between Spidey and his team. the Crimson Cougar comes from nowhere and sweeps tiger off her feet although the web head doesn't trust him Tiger doesn't trust the spider leading to the isolation and capture of Manhattan and the rise of the anti Avengers and the fall of Earths Avengers including Spider-man himself. R&R SX T
1. foreshadowing the future

" **Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? If somebody told I was just any other guy and nobody important…somebody lied"**

Most stories start off with warm fuzzy, nice days but not this story. No this story starts at the end.

Taskmaster stood at his window looking down upon the island of Manhattan, now his island. His roving mercenaries secured every entrance and exit to and from the island isolating it off from the mainland. Armoured vehicles roamed the streets and his battle ships patrolled the waters but his greatest achievement was docked by tractor beam at the side of his fortress, the Tri-carrier was secured and over run by his army. And Nick Fury along with the young heroes at the Triskelion were his prisoners,

"ha-heh, it's been a long time coming children but I've finally won" he gloated slowly turning to face his prisoners, shackled to the mobile platform behind him, the new warriors from SHIELDs hero academy "all thanks to you Ms. Ayala" he taunted White Tiger as he grabbed her face "you missed your father so much that you'd blindly trust anyone bearing his characteristics so much as to cast aside your own leader" he mocked pushing her backwards savouring the look of defeat and pain in her face "but I am not cruel" he proceeded to drop a burned and shredded red mask with cracked or broken white eye lenses on the floor in front of them "he died slowly and painfully" he added before exiting the room leaving the heroes to observe the incarceration of all Manhattan.

Tiger stared at her feet refusing to look at the others knowing all she would see is defeat. She deserved this, in her heart she felt this way, she cost her friends and the city their freedom and now she cost her closest friend his life. Taskmaster had indeed won, Deadpool and an army of Mercs gave him Manhattan and the Tri-carrier all because she thought she fell in love. "I'm sorry guys" she whimpered still facing the floor, "this is all my fault"

"No Tiger the fault falls on all of us" Powerman comforted her "we all trusted that scumbag and now we're paying for it it's on all of us"

"Speak for yourselves" agent Venom mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Nova claimed taking offence to agent Venoms remark,

"you guys trusted him Spidey warned you he was bad news I believed spidey but you guys trusted the traitor so don't loop us in with your screw up!"

Agent venoms words struck nerve with Alpha team but he was right, it was their judgement that brought this about. The city below bellowed smoke from the guns as mercenaries asserted their hold over the city by blowing out the bridges. Manhattan was now cut off.

"We've lost… the battle, the city, we lost web head" IronFist sighed.

Taskmaster made his way onto the Tri-carrier where Deadpool and a mechanised reversed colored Spider-man look alike stood over director Fury and the other agents on board "the great Nick Fury on his knees before me" he cackled "what do you think Fury? My own anti Avengers, Mecha- Spider-man, Ragnarok Thor, the iron knight and my metallic captain all copied from yours and Starks databases and brought to life to bring you down it seems that even young heroes will spill everything to someone they trust" Taskmaster laughed his way over to the bridge skylight to further watch his troops conquest when a teenaged sized crimson cat themed person walked to his side "well done Cougar you've done your father proud" he smiled behind his mask

"Thank you…father" Cougar replied.

Deadpool returned to the room where his former team was imprisoned, snaking on beer and tacos "I really didn't think this whole mask thing through you know, it's a pain trying to eat when nothing gets in your mouth you guys want a slug of some corona?" he offered.

"What happened to you Deadpool? You were our teammate, our friend and you sold us out to Taskmaster?" Powerman asked glaring at his former teammate with spiteful vengeance.

"yeah, yeah I did but for more than you might think even with the mutual mercenary discount I gave him he still paid premium for that data" Deadpool replied before he turned to Tiger who still remained silent. "you still pissed that we tricked you into forfeiting the city and being responsible for Webster's death?" he asked hovering inches from her face "cause he's as dead as Elvis" he laughed as he watched Tigers eyes narrow and her sniffling turned into a low resonating growl.

"Grrr Deadpool when I get free I'm gonna rip you and Cougar into tiny little pieces" she roared with bestial intensity in Deadpools face

Wiping his face and giggling Deadpool added one last salt in the wound remark "tsk tsk tiger if you keep being so mean you won't get to watch the epic blockbuster video Taskmaster recorded using Furys gear and it's totally epic, **Spider-man vs the Crimson cougar** , tittle still a work in progress, but it's going to be great you can all see how Cougar killed him" Deadpool announced with an overly upbeat tone as if he was excited to tell them about the video recordings.

Deadpool quickly directed the restraint bots over to the window so the heroes could witness the cities final moments before Taskmaster took complete control. "Bye guys I'll see you at the inauguration ceremony"

"Tiger are you ok?" Squirrel girl asked in genuine concern for friend,

Tiger shook her head and kick the window with anger and frustration "stupid… I picked the wrong guy. Spidey was always there for me always, even at my worst he was there and I threw him aside because I thought he was just jealous" she panted before repeatedly kicking the window again.

"Save your strength my friend we will need all we have to escape our captors" IronFist suggested

 **hey everyone if this chapter has caught your interest plz leave a review or comment because feed back determines this stories future thank you and hope you enjoy**


	2. the camping trip

**hey everyone, I was ecstatic to see how much attention the first chapter received thank you everyone who took the time to review and follow/fav this story, with some encouragement from all of you and help from Aferus (for anyone who hasn't read his work and enjoy a good twisting story check out his stories) I was able to conjure up a second chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

Peter Parker stood alone in his room packing a duffle back with clothes and a sleeping bag. He was going camping, not that Peter enjoyed the outdoors, but because he was going somewhere special this weekend. He took one last look around the room double checking to see if he remembered everything "can't forget you" he sighed to himself as he grabbed a black cell phone from his desk and a picture of himself with a pretty blond girl sitting by a fire "this weekend would be pointless without you" he mumbled. At long last the packing was done and Peter on his way down stairs "Aunt May I'm heading out to the lake I'll be back Sunday" he called down the stair case.

"Ok Peter but before you go could you come into the kitchen?" Aunt May called back, jumping the last set stairs Peter wandered into his Aunts Kitchen where he got an unexpected shock.

"What the heck are you guys doing here and why do you have camping gear?" Peter blurted out, his old teammates were all standing around Aunt Mays table with camping backs slung over their shoulders "someone care to explain this to me?" he asked.

"I thought it would be fun if you took your friends camping with you this weekend" Aunt May suggested "it's been so long since all of you have hung out together"

"Yeah Parker it'll be like old times what do you say?" Sam chimed in "although if I get a say in this I'm not a huge fan of bugs, no cell service and limited plumbing so maybe instead of camping at some lake we camp out back?"

Peter turned to his Aunt with a bewildered expression asking her why she set this up when she knew what this weekend meant for him. "No offence guys but this is kind of a weekend for me" Peter replied shrugging his bag strap up over his shoulder "nothing personal against you guys…just personal for me"

Sam, Luke and Danny all shared the same betrayed expression but Ava however simply smirked "fair enough Parker you can have your solo camping trip and we'll go on our own but if our campsites happen to be on the same lake maybe we could all hang out a bit when your personal stuff is on hold how about that guys work for everyone?" she asked eyeing Peter specifically.

"I'm good with that" Luke added

"Same goes for me" Danny agreed

"Uhm…can we go to a hotel I'm not cool with bagging my own..."

"SAM! Dude please" Luke interrupted.

Ava quickly smirked over to Aunt May but looked at Peter "so we're all in agreement two trips to the same place"

"I'm not…" Peter started to say but was cut off when the guys rushed past him,

"There's the bus!"

"Hurry up Parker the bus is here" Ava teased lightly slapping his cheek before jogging after the others "come on Parker!"

Dumbfounded and slightly confused Peter chased after his friends to the bus still not liking this plan with every step he took. He shared a seat with Ava and the bus pulled away "this is not a good idea" he thought to himself resting his head back it was going to be a long weekend….

The bus arrived at Fire Island after roughly a two hour ride. Peter slept soundly the entire ride next to Ava whom sat staring out the window curious as to why Peter didn't want them to come with him, she loved camping and Luke and Danny seemed keen on coming. Yet here they were arriving at Fire Island and he still acted like he wanted to be alone whatever his reason was she was going make her mission to find out "Parker! We're there" she stated elbowing him awake.

"gah why would you do that?" Peter hissed massaging his now throbbing ribs before seeing where he was "oh, guess this our stop"

"Yeah guess so" Ava harshly muttered as she followed Peter off the bus. But no sooner did they dismount the bus did Peter trek off for the docks "he's not even waiting for us?" she thought to herself "come on guys we better catch up"

The team chased Peter to the docks catching up in time to board the ferry to Fire Island "yo Parker since when are you the outdoorsy type?" Luke asked "I mean camping doesn't really seem your thing?" much like the others Luke was curious about Peter's less the normal new interest.

Peter turned from the railing to face his colossus sized friend and with a heavy hearted sigh realized that the others wouldn't ease up until they knew got the answer from him "huh alright guys you want to know why I'm here fine here it is, 3 years ago my ex- girlfriend and I used to come here every summer. I haven't made it up it up for a while so I figured with everything settling down in the city I'd come up and finally put it all to rest" he finished "that's why I came out here and wanted to be alone"

Luke quirked his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't know Peter had an ex and judging by the expressions on their faces neither did the others. Sam however saw this as an opportunity to get one last jab at Parker "so why'd you split Parker was she uglier than you?" he laughed.

Normally Peter could just get Sam with a smart mouthed response or well-timed prank but this time wasn't a normal time, "actually Sam she died about a month before we all met" replied a sour toned Peter. That last comment threw the gang off rendering them silent, even Ava had no comment on that bombshell.

At long last the ferry ride ended. Still in his bad mood Peter trailed away from the others following his and Gwen's secret path, unfortunately for him many places along that path held memories, painful memories. Everywhere he looked he saw Gwen, whether it was her sitting on the Cliffside overlooking the ocean or the two of them together swimming in the cove. Finally he arrived at their campsite a small spot on the overlooking the cove, the water shimmered gold with the suns reflection as the waves rolled on and off the shore. Breathing deeply Peter took in the smell of the ocean breeze and went to set up his sleeping bag.

"Here we are Gwen one last time" he whispered,

"Hey Parker! Where you hiding?" he heard Sam calling from the main path "hey guys I found him he's got an awesome spot!"

 **("well this as good as time as any, hey guys how's it going? Well things have been calm since Grand master and the collector had their sibling dispute in Manhattan and I've finally got some free time to bury some painful memories or at least I thought I did, see after the grand showdown I got a little bored and Aunt May got concerned so she's been constantly brining the guys around to distract me. It's not that I don't appreciate the effort but this trip was supposed to be…well I was coming out here to finally say goodbye to someone who meant the world to me, yeah it's been a year and a half but with all the insanity of being Spider-man I never got to give her a proper send off so here I am aaaand now here they are")**

Sam came racing down the pathway towards him sliding across the dirt "dude nice spot close to the ocean"

Ava and the others caught up and quickly set up their tents Sam, Luke and Danny paired up in a 6 man shield issued tent Ava however like Peter simply unrolled her sleeping bag "I prefer sleeping under the stars" she explained when she caught Sam staring at her like a crazy person.

The waves rolled onto the shore once more as the brisk winds floated across the island "race you guys to the beach!" Luke cheered bolting from his tent still tying his waist band strings "last one in cook's diner! Canon ball!" with that Luke soared over the cliffs edge toward the water.

"ha-ha-ha" Peter light heartedly laughed at his friends antics watching them dive off the cliff,

"well look whose having fun finally" Ava pipped up nudging Peters side "glad to see you finally smiling again Parker we were all getting tired of the bored a mopey you"

Peter laid down on his sleeping bag, his smile already faded his weekend of mourning was being strained by the teams presence. He just wanted to say goodbye to Gwen in his own way, doing something they both enjoyed "Parker" Ava whispered to him "I understand you're not happy we're here but don't you think maybe talking to someone would help you lift some of that weight on your shoulders?" she asked him with genuine concern in her voice.

Her words hit on emotional level with Peter, already feeling vulnerable just by being here at this place he rolled to his other side looking away from her "it's not that simple Ava there's a lot you don't understand" he replied.

Ava spun herself to face Peter's back her big brown eyes traveling the lines of his face "Maybe I would if you told me" but Peter didn't respond instead he shifted his pillow "Parker don't do this, don't shut me out" Ava pleaded.

Peter stayed silent and distant well into the night long after the others crashed. He finally had his moment alone, quietly slipping out of his sleeping bag Peter snuck off to the beach but even his spider stealth wasn't silent enough to sneak past Ava's hearing. She trailed behind him all the way to the beach being careful enough not let Peter hear her. She found him sitting on a rock at the water's edge watching a video on an older cell phone,

"some of us will be going on to do great things, whether it's developing the next super computer, creating a cure for cancer and some of us will go on to amazing things saving the world, being the heroes of future generations. But one thing all of us have done is taken our first steps down our paths and while that path is sure to have its ups and downs and times where we want nothing more than to give up those will be the hard times we're destined to face and it will be those time when we must remember….so as long as we have hope and strength we can overcome any obstacle. So I say to you my future generation of science club friends remember to always stay strong and hopeful of our futures because it will be us who shape it for the future of others, thank you and _goodbye_ " it was a blond female speaking to a crowd but what drew Ava's attention were the tears streaking down Peters cheeks. She realised who the blond was now Peter's late ex,

"Goodbye Gwen I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Peter sniffled staring off into the glimmering shine of the moons reflection on the water "the Amazing Spider-man pfft" he scoffed to himself "not so amazing, couldn't save the one person I loved"

Ava sunk back into the shadows of the trees a pitted feeling engulfing her stomach. Peter had loved this girl and lost her, now it made sense why he wanted to be alone he didn't want the others to see him vulnerable and he wanted the memory of him and her immortalized in this spot, their spot and they crashed it on him.

She watched as Peter finally rose to his feet staring at the sky, the gentle sea breeze blew his shirt back like a cape flapping behind a comic superhero, the moonlight portrayed a spot light singling him out. Ava was seeing Peter in a whole new light. "Wow he's…actually really handsome" she thought to herself.

Peter breathed in the salty sea air, filling his lungs and easing his tension "I'll always love you Gwen but I can't live in the past anymore I can't be just Amazing I need to move on, to become ultimate so no one ever has to feel what I felt when I lost you" Peter whispered out loud closing his eyes standing silent for a brief minute. Even when his eyes were closed Peter could still see the trees surrounding him, the waves rolling ashore before him and Ava spying on him.

"If you're going to hide there all night you might as well come sit with me" Peter called back glancing at the very tree Ava was hiding behind "come on out Ava"

"How did he know?" Ava wondered to herself as she hesitantly stepped out from behind the tree "sorry Parker didn't mean to interrupt you just wondering what you were doing down here" she sheepishly explained. "I'll just head back to camp"

With a boyish grin Peter smiled at her and waved her down to him "come on Ava have a seat" he incited patting a spot beside him. She was a little uncomfortable but she hopped up on the rock beside Peter just watching the water, "you can ask me you know" Peter bluntly stated earning a quizzical glance from Ava "I can see it your eyes you over heard the video and you want to ask about Gwen, its ok Ava"

"I'll admit when you told us on ferry that she passed away and you were putting it all to rest I got curious but the way you just shut me out at camp…you seemed like it was a sore topic for you" Ava replied.

"Ask me"

"What's the story of you two?"

Peter took a deep long breath slowly exhaling as he began to speak "it started freshmen year at midtown, before I got my powers, I was this geeky uncoordinated loser with tape wrapped around my glasses. Gwen was the head of the science club smart, beautiful witty…a lot like you actually, but again I was still this clumsy geek who tripped over his two left feet. Then I got my powers and everything changed my vision was perfect, my muscles became very toned…"

"believe me I've noticed that" Ava thought to herself with a slight blush in her cheeks which began to deepen as she focused on what Peter said, he slipped it in to his sentence but he said it, he admitted she was smart and beautiful.

"…I could do these amazing things but the biggest change to come was the confidence I got when people started noticing me, I worked up the courage to ask Gwen out. Together for a little over a year she was there when I started out as Spider-man, she kept my spirits up when I felt bummed out after I screwed up but the more Spider-man kept appearing the villains soon followed…" Peter choked up a little and Ava could soon see tears pooling in his eyes "Electro showed up after an electrician named Max Dillion got charged by Oscorps experimental electric eels he attacked the city power plant trying to force New York into a city wide black out he blew the transformers causing the control tower to collapse, I didn't realise Gwen was in the control room trying to back up the city flux regulators. I tried to save her with a web line …" the tears broke free and the sniffles became more clear "the bungee effect of my line going taut from the height and her weight fall speed snapped her neck…she died because of me" Peter finished.

Ava stared at Peter like she was just meeting him for the first time she had never seen this side of him before, Peter was vulnerable like she was when Kraven attacked. Unsure of what entirely to do Ava wrapped her arms around Peter resting his head on her shoulder she never knew just how much Peter sacrificed as Spider-man and how much he burdened himself with. Now here he was on the verge of a complete emotional melt down. Ava was actually frightened she didn't know what do to if Peter broke down crying she wasn't good with emotional situations, but this was Peter the one person in the world she felt she had to be there form, after all he helped her through confronting the man who killed her father, he was the one person in a city of 8 million people who could relate to her past and understand her.

"Peter I...I'm so sorry I never knew you were walking around with all of this pain weighing on you" she whimpered.

The waves were amassing and getting bigger and faster, just shy of rolling over the rock they were sitting on.

"the woman I loved died by my hand while I tried to stop a lunatic from destroying the city grid ever since then I've been letting everyone down and working up a reputation as a menace, that's why I wanted to be alone out here…cause I had to put all of this to bed and move on from it" to ava this sounded like Peter was confessing his greatest sin but she thought that was his uncles death.

"Peter you can't beat yourself up you tried to save the city, an innocent woman all while just learning how to handle your powers there aren't too many rookie heroes in the world who would have been capable of that" Ava replied keeping her voice as soft as possible "you've since used your past to shape your future and become a great hero, even captain America admitted that with a little more fine tuning you'd be the greatest hero of the Avengers" Peter shifted in her embrace and suddenly Ava could feel warm water turn ice cold dropping on her shoulder, Peter was in fact crying. "Peter you once told me our past doesn't define us so are you letting yours define you?" she asked.

Finally looking up at her Peter met Ava's eyes, her big brown soft caring eyes, he never saw it before for some reason but Ava really was quite captivatingly beautiful. "I'm not letting it define me Ava I came here to put it all behind me again I never got to mourn her properly because of being Spider-man" Peter replied he was sitting upright on his own again but kept a loose hold with Avas hand for some reason just a simple form of contact with her was helping ease his pain ("you guys ever experience something like this? I mean Ava's not exactly the nurturing kind but…she just feels so warming")

"You know the view out here is incredible I mean you can actually see the moon and stars unlike being back in the city" Ava whispered resting her head against Peters "what are doing Ava? This isn't like you" she thought to herself. True she enjoyed the solitude with Peter but the same that's what was bugging her, she built up the image of being a tough, intelligent woman yet here she was acting out a scene from one of her romance novels and she despised Peter for making her relished it.

"Peter I…" Ava started to say something when a rogue wave washed over the rock knocking the two young teens off the top into the wet sandy beach below them, they were soaked, sandy and now in a compromising position… the wave had pushed Ava on top of Peter the rolling waves washing over them "uhm…." Ava was sure her face could match Peter's Spider-man mask in color.

"….Ava the waters really cold" Peter shivered **("what? Don't look at me like that its freezing although she is really hot, WARM! I meant warm!")** Ava quickly pushed herself up off Peter unintentionally squeezing Peter's firm chest resulting in a small blush spreading across her cheeks before she pulled Peter up. They were drenched from head to toe "come on we better get back to camp, don't want to feel your wrath for getting you sick again" Peter shivered with a light hearted chuckle.

Ava smiled remembering getting the cold because of this buffoon in front of her but he was right she freezing "yyyeah lets go back to the fire" she shivered.

They curled up in their sleeping bags by the now roaring fire trying to get warm and dry their wet clothes. Peter remained awake despite his bodies protest of it Ava was shivering uncontrollably, a chill had set in her internal temperature was declining he had to get her more body heat now or she would succumb to hypothermia **(Chibi angel and devil spidey stood there with their arms crossed surveying Peters debacle "well if you don't do it she'll get very sick or worse your just protecting her" Angel spidey reasoned,**

" **yeah on the other hand you really can't argue you're not even a little bit tempted to crawl up next to her and cuddle that lean powerfully athletic beautiful body…you know to protect her and what not but c'mon she's gorgeous" Devil nudged.)**

"I can't believe I'm doing this, she's likely to kill me when she wakes up" Peter sighed as he opened his sleeping bag and wrapped up Ava inside beside him holding her close to his body. Perks of his healing factor Peters body heat quickly elevated so he could help Ava warm up, and he himself drifted off to sleep.

The night passed on into morning and the fire smouldered into ashes but the morning wasn't peaceful two men in green button shirts, straight pants and shined up shoes wandered the camp scribbling in little black note books. "ok wake them up and take them back to the station they're all to be charged with trespassing" the first one ordered "and make sure those two have clothes on" he added pointing at Peter and Ava, whom at some point in the night turned face to face with each-other.

"Sheriff's department everybody is under arrest! The second one hollered over the sleeping teens, Sam Luke and Danny were startled from their tent Sam fell from the door wearing his teddy bear pjs earning a condescending laugh from the deputy.

The sound of the laughter brought Ava from her slumber, she was warm constricted but there was a strange scent in her bag. It was an uplifting scent a musky yet airy scent clouded by salt water mist, she liked this scent it was soothing and unintentionally making her purr. Still in her slumberous haze Ava nipped at the source of the scent thinking it was a tasty treat. "Ouch!" her eyes sprang open the yelp sounded human, a familiar human "PARKER! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ava screamed kicking away from Peter "what the hell were you doing!" she yelled.

"Ok kiddies wrap it up back at the station" the sheriff ordered "you're all under arrest for trespassing…" he turned to Peter and Ava "…and the love birds get indecent exposure added"

"ARRESTED!" Peter protested

"WE"RE NOT LOVERS!" Ava corrected with great opposition to the comment.

 **("Is she seriously arguing that? We're getting arrested but she's making the point of saying we're not a couple for real you'd think getting arrested would be a problem for miss perfect student Ava Ayala….I should go now you know what with going to the sheriff's station see ya's in the next chapter providing I make bail… might be time to call my lawyer, hopefully he can get to fire island he doesn't see very well")**

 **Well the gangs been arrested for trespassing,**

 **Peter and Ava have hit a strange spot in their companionship,**

 **and now it looks as if they'll be needing bailed out wonder how Fury will react to this news?**

 **hope everyones enjoyed this update please let me know what you thought of it and as always any suggestions are always welcomed thank you for reading**


	3. Aunt Mays secret

Somewhere in Arizona in undisclosed SHIELD base a red alert had been triggered within the confines of the centre of the base. Oddly enough there was no response teams, as a matter of fact there was nobody around… there were bodies, blood spattered, decapitated bodies and bullet holes.

Taskmaster was sitting in the records room flipping through files and data bases searching for something "he must have a record in one of these damn facilities!" he growled throwing another file behind him and picking up another one. 2 dozen records and not one was even remotely close to being what he needed which was only aggravating him even more "DAMN IT!" he screamed.

"Wow you look super pissed and I know it's not because I peed in your cornflakes this morning" came this comical chuckle from across the room. Taskmaster looked over to see Deadpool sitting crossed legged on the table "hey sailor my eyes are up here" he directed to his mask.

"Wade where the files I paid you for? You said you could get me them now where are they?" Taskmaster impatiently growled.

"Ohhh you wanted those files? I thought we were just on a killing vacation those files are on board the tri-carrier" deadpool replied before hopping of the desk "don't worry I'll get them but first…" a SHIELD agent who was still alive but very wounded had reached for signal beacon "it's kick off time as rookie super star Wade W. Wilson lines up his kick, his form is good and…" Deadpool took a short running start delivering a swift kick to the agents head sending him into the wall "ohhh just shy of the field goal looks the rookie from Regina's a little rusty" Deadpool quickly drew his pistol and double tapped the agent in the heart. "So where are we going for din-din?"

"Deadpool! Get my damn files!" Taskmaster ordered.

"Alright already…geez next time I'll piss in your coffee" with that Deadpool disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile in a sheriff's station on Fire Island the young heroes sat in holding cells after being charged with trespassing and for two of them indecent exposure. Ava stood outside her cell next to a deputy as she spoke over the phone, because she, Luke, Danny and Sam all had the same fake address they were only allowed one collective call to their guardian which happened to be special agent acting Principal Phil Coulson.

"He's going to fry us in oil" Luke groaned

"Coulson or Fury?" Sam asked

"Both" Luke replied.

Danny stood over by Peter who was currently trying to refrain himself from pulling his hair out, his phone call was made a problem, his lawyer was on holidays and unavailable for calls "crap, crap-crap Matt seriously get a damn cell phone" Peter was panicking now. Now he'd have to rely on Coulson to bail him out and by doing that….risk getting chewed out by Fury and Aunt May.

"Calm yourself friend this will work itself out, after all Ava made the call not you so it's more likely help will come" Danny coaxed.

"Thanks Danny" Peter grunted. Ava was returned to her cell beside the one the boys were locked in, she didn't look overly impressed even less then when they were brought in and addressing her and Peter as a couple. "So was it a good conversation?" Peter jested,

"Well they'll bail us out…just the four of us, sorry Parker" she told him "Fury's not happy with us and with you being held to a higher standards then the rest of us he…"

"Chose to make an example of me" Peter solemnly finished for her.

"I'm sorry Parker"

 **("You know sometimes being a leader has its privileges this is not one of those times, this is one of those times where it blows!")**

The deputy entered the holding cell followed by an attractive light brown haired woman in tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a man in a black suit with red lensed sun glasses and a cane "right this way Ms. Natchios..."

"Natchios?" Peter thought to himself before sprinting to the cell door facing the entrance.

"…these are the hoodlums we caught trespassing on your property this morning" the deputy informed her "there's 5 of them all waiting for your say so on trespassing charges"

"What were they doing on my property?" asked a familiar dominative female voice which Peter recognised as a frenemy occasionally,

"Camping mostly but we caught two of them in an indecent act"

"You did not!" Ava shouted from down the hall.

Elektra and the deputy made their way towards the cell when Elektra stopped at Peter eyeing him up "hi Elektra" Peter sheepishly waved to her,

"Oh for god's sake" she sighed "Matty you should come deal with this" she called back to the man in the suit.

A series of quick taps off the floor echoed down the hall until another familiar face was before Peter "hey Matt, I just tried calling you…" a realization set in as Peter spoke **(crap)** "…you're vacationing here aren't you"

Matt looked at Peter or so everyone would assume seeing as how they only saw a blind man talking to Peter "I am Peter but even still Karen should have been able to call me on my cell"

 **("he has a damn cell phone!?")**

"So why were you on Elektra's property?"

"Since when does Elektra own memorial cove?" Peter exclaimed still bewildered that he was arrested on a public camping area

"She bought it 3 months ago" Matt replied

"You would think she'd have signs posted or something" Peter retorted.

"There wasn't any posted signs? Sheriff release my client" Matt called out,

"Excuse me?" the sheriff and Elektra both asked in confusion "release your client?"

"Elektra were there signs posted to mark your property?" Matt asked almost as if he was cross examining her,

"Well no not yet the surveyors aren't done marking property lines yet" Elektra replied.

"There you go sheriff, there was no official notification that the cove changed to private ownership and no signs posted therefore he can't be charged with trespassing" Matt confidently explained.

"That one is still under charges of indecent exposure" the deputy added directing at Peter,

"I believe it's a first offence? And the only ones whom could press charges are either his friends or the young lady in the other cell which I can assume they are not?" Matt inquired to the rest of the team who all shook their heads no.

"I won't providing I can hit him for trying to cop a feel!" grunted Ava

"Oh for the love of god! I was trying to keep you warm before hypothermia set in after that wave washed us out!" Peter hissed.

"Peter shush" Matt ordered "deputy release my client or I'll have no choice but to file a false arrest suit action against you and your department and tie this precinct in so much legal allegation you'll be out of a job"

The sheriff indicated to the deputy to quickly release Peter from his cell and the others followed him out, a gracious Peter shook Matts hand and followed him and Elektra to the exit. The others whispered amongst themselves as Peter walked along side Matt and Elektra "so you two are a thing again? That's cool but..."

"Peter" Elektra cut him off "Matty and I are on a vacation so if you wouldn't mind take your friends and your playmate and head home, we can all catch up another time" she bluntly told him as she handed him a torn piece of paper with hers and Matts numbers written on it "catch up later Peter, please don't get into any more legal trouble"

Peter watched as the older couple climbed into a nice brand new Porsche GT turbo leaving him with his teammates and their questions "did she just refer to me as your playmate!?" Ava snarled

"Ava leave it be and lets just go home, I really need a bathroom" Sam moaned.

The teens trekked their way from the sheriff's station back to memorial cove to recover their stuff Ava would occasionally glance up at Peter thinking about the way she woke up this morning, in his arms in his sleeping bag…purring. Maybe she did enjoy her morning more then she let on but still, she couldn't have the guys knowing she had a soft spot for the moronic genius.

"So eh…what was with you two this morning?" Luke asked breaking the silence and asking the question everyone wanted to ask.

Sam quickly shot a sly grin as he looked back to Ava "yeah Ava since when are you the cuddly type? Or is just bugs who can get into your blankets?" he laughed.

Even Danny and Luke couldn't help but grin at Avas flustered facial expressions "come off it Sam! She got caught in a rogue wave last night so I rolled my sleeping bag over hers to help keep her warm simple as that" Peter snapped ending Sam's' snickering.

"Alright then Parker how about you tell us who the blind guy and hottie that got us out of jail were!" Sam demanded. But Peter kept walking along the trail ignoring Sam, "Parker!"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks pressing his fingers to his eyes in annoyance "Sam just be grateful you're out without charges….or worse" he irritably replied. The team had no idea whose path they just crossed, Elektra was not a women to cross sure he and her were frendsly these days but the memory of her trying to carve him up were still fresh, luckily Matt could always keep her in check. "The guy is Mathew Murdoch, my uncle's lawyer he handled Uncle Bens will and last wishes even after he always counselled Aunt May or myself on legal matters and he's been a great friend"

Ava started taking longer strides but tried to act like she wasn't trying to catch up to Peter "so you have a lawyer? Interesting" she sounded like she was prodding information from him. "Who was the woman? His wife?" Ava watched Peter shudder in his place bringing a small smile to her face, "last time you shuddered like that was when Kraven drew out the tiger spirit in me" she jested.

Peter smirked as he turned his head to look at her "yeah because both situations were terrifying she doesn't look it but trust me Elektra is very dangerous" he half-heartedly chuckled.

Ava however scoffed in amusement "Parker I'm dangerous" she smirked running her sharp nails down the spine of his neck causing the hair to rise up and Peter to quiver from the feeling "awe the fear you have of me Parker is ever enjoyable"

" **Anyone else concerned here? This morning she was ready to throttle me and now, well now I swear she's flirting with me seriously what the hell will she make up her mind?"**

"Hey you two keep up will yeah? I would like to find a bathroom sooner rather than later!" Sam yelled back.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the city May Parker and Coulson were traveling through a small neighbourhood enjoying their quiet date. "May are you sure this is best? I mean the kids are in jail" Coulson told her, as if it wasn't setting in that Peter was in trouble with the law.

However May Parker continued to smile in the passenger seat "I know Phil I heard you but I'm not worried, Peter hasn't called me so it's safe to assume he's called our lawyer" she cheerily replied "but back to the matter at hand with you and Peter finally airing your " _secrets"_ she added air quotes to signify she knew about Peter and Coulson "I guess it's time you learned one of mine but Phil you can't say a word about this to Peter…poor boys already having a tough time of things lately"

Coulson blinked like a doe eyed child contemplating just what secrets his very deceptive lady friend had, besides knowing about her nephew being Spider-man and him being an S.H.E.I.L.D agent. "I'm actually both flattered and shocked about this May, flattered you trust me and shocked you could figure us all out and hide your own secrets without anyone catching on"

May smirked again as the car pulled to a stop at a coffee shop called _the daily grind_ "Phil have you ever wondered where my a me knitting club vanish off to every week?" she asked Coulson while he opened the car door for her, "well we come here for coffee and the reason is…" she opened the door inside where a teenage boy server with short blond hair was taking a tables order, he was roughly the age of Fury's avengers training program and an almost identic match to Peter.. May took a deep breath before leading Coulson "Ben honey" she waved at the young teen.

"Hi Aunt May" the Teen happily greeted as he hugged May tightly "it's good to see you" he told her.

"You to sweetie" May replied before pulling Coulson forward "Ben this Phil Coulson he's…an important person in my life…"

Coulson extended his hand to shake this young stranger's hand "nice to meet you Ben" he greeted, Ben looked from Coulson to May her expression didn't change, she was always good at poker faces, which is why she always won.

"Aunt May what is this?" Ben cautiously asked "why did you bring him here to meet me?"

"Ben it's time for a change" May replied "Phil this is Ben Reilly, Peters brother"

Ben dropped the tray he was holding to the floor, shattering the mugs and pots at his feet whereas Coulson froze in disbelief, Peter Parker has a brother.

"….w-what?" Coulson stammered.

* * *

Deadpool had let himself into the tri-carrier records room after having dispatched the security detail inside. "do-dah-do stealing the records bah-da-da gonna find some faces and alias, make some money buy me a honey and all I got to do is…sell you and you and you and most definitely you to taskmaster" he sang out as he picked up Nova's, IronFist, Power-man and White Tigers personal records "oh no web head anywhere ah well to bad these will have to do" he gathered up the files he wanted and began squirting gasoline across every inch of the room **"always gotta have some sizzle with juicy stuff like this what do we do first? Niki-Niki nine doors on Nova**? **find out what turns tiger on?"**

"ohhh those sound good but Tasky said we had to torch this place so they didn't know what we took don't know why he just didn't ask for my old encryption codes? Everything's on computer these days" Deadpool said to himself striking up a match "this room is on fire!" he sang mimicking the song tone as he watched the room light up in blaze _"we did deactivate the fire sprinklers right? cause that'll pose a problem"_ the fire alarms started blaring throughout the tri-carrier activating the overhead sprinklers "son of a toothless hooker!" Deadpool snapped. The sprinklers doused the flames followed by the sound of agents rushing the door "ok plan B"

Fast as he could Deadpool pulled 5-7 bricks from his bag and stacked them in the middle the room "set timers for boom-shackalaka and teleport!" with that Deadpool vanished in a flash of light "shit! My chimichungas!"

The room exploded and the shock waves ruptured a whole in the hull causing the room to depressurise. Everything was being pulled from within desks, computers and several calendars depicting the world heroes (some in skimpy attire) flew from the room and descended like a bullet into the open sky.

"close the damn blast shields!" one agent screamed "and someone get the security footage from that room! I wanna know what the hell happened!"

* * *

(with the team)

The team made it back to the ferry on their way home where Sam ran for the bathroom. Peter and Luke stood at the railing watching water roll off the shorelines, "hey webs sorry we crashed in on your weekend" Luke told him "if we had known we would've backed out"

Peter stepped up with a light smile "you know buddy its alright turns out this was a pretty good weekend after all" he grinned.

"which part getting arrested or w-…" Luke smiled an all knowing smile "waking up with Ava that's it isn't it? You got a thing for Ava!" he laughed, briefly since Peter quickly spun and covered his mouth with his hand

"you want a mega phone to announce that!" Peter hissed "shush about it"

"Luke lowered Peters hand, still laughing "you my brother have a thing for living dangerously but I can't say I'm not surprised you two are like night and day…." Luke trailed off, a massive explosion erupted from the city. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky and buildings fell to the ground.

"Electro, time to suit up big guy!" Peter ordered.

 **deadpool has stolen shield files on the team for taskmaster but why?**

 **Aunt May has revealed to Coulson a secret she kept hidden from him, Peter has a brother! (or so she says)**

 **hope everyone is enjoying the story so far promise it will pick up with the fight with electro. comments and suggestions are always welcomed thank everyone whos read reviewed fav/followed this story**


	4. electric tension

**karl : I 100% agree with you they should be but sadly Disney is sticking with material that's been well over played.**

 **Man285 : there will be explanation soon enough and cougar does make his appearance soon enough but I cant skip over his role with ava sorry/**

 **The Story's Shadow : you would think she would, but it's Elektra she supposed to have people for that.**

 **Aferus : thank you for your kind words praise means a lot from a wel known writer like you and story shadow. **

Electro was on a crazed rampage, drawing energy from every power source the city offered his powers amplified to another level. He was blasting holes through buildings NYPD officers were powerless against him. however as the heroes arrived at the scene of destruction Spider-man who bolted into action, no hesitation, no plan he swung full speed toward electro "well Sparky lets light up the night" he shouted.

"Spider-man, perfect timing I was looking for a pest to exterminate!" Electro hissed before blasting a massive amount of electricity at Spider-man, who instinctively dropped from his web line to the ground below. "You won't win this time bug!" Electro snarled, his anger caused the city street light to flicker and surge as he drained power from the grid.

Police cruisers came to skidding stops and the officers driving them would scramble from their seats to avoid Electros discharge. Civilians scattered from the streets in fear "yes run you fools!"

Nova flew across the sky blasting at Electro with his energy beams knocking him down to street level "listen light show we're all tired of this bit so just turn yourself…" Electro blasted Nova back in retaliation. In an almost seizure like event Nova's body spasm from the electric shock afflicting him. "Ow-ow, ow-ow" Nova winced before free falling from the sky, he crashed onto the water tower buckling the legs releasing water over the roof tops.

" **He's ok if you guys were wondering….no one was wondering were they?"**

Spider-man webbed Electro in tightly constricted cocoon but Electro zapped the webbing from himself, his eyes flared in rage "you've been a pain in my side for far too long Spider-prick and thanks to my new _enhancements_ I can fry you now!" he reached one hand to the transformer and began syphoning the energy from it. The street lights in the stores and street lamps burnt out and Electro shone brighter with power "you ever see what the emperor did to Skywalker in Jedi?" he snickered

"Really a star wars gimmick?" Spider-man chuckled.

A snake like grin formed on Electros face "feel my new power!" his other hand shot straight out at Spider-man releasing a massive surge of power blasting Spider-man off his feet, Electro levitated Spider-man high off the ground, still writhing in pain and trying to suppress the urge to scream. His web shooters began to overload and blow up on his wrists, his lenses were starting to scorch and his skin was starting to burn under his suit. The pain was shooting throughout his chest, it was like being stabbed with a million hot needles. "This is less than half voltage of my new powers…here's half!" in a sudden burst of power Spider-man was blasted high into the air and clear across the city.

Spider-man flipped and rolled through the air, barely conscious and unable to use his shooters Spider-man free fell "where did he get all this extra power? A fight with Electro has never been this one sided" he thought to himself. His eyes closed and the world went black before he slammed into a building, he dropped onto the fire escape and tumbled down the stairs like a rag doll crashing onto the roof of a parked car.

Electrocuted, his body was torched and in severe pain and now he was out cold on top of a car. To the world Spider-man was beaten.

* * *

(Washington DC: S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters)

A group of executives sat around a board room table shuffling files when one file landed on the head chairmen's pile "Agent Philip J. Coulson" he read out loud "gentlemen this is the 3rd time Agent Coulson has come up for promotion…" he set Coulson's file on the table to look at the other board members "Coulson has an amazing service record 128 successful missions, highly recommended by Nick Fury and has an impeccable standing with Fury's young heroes program more to the point Agent Coulson still holds record test scores under Mariah hill, whom serves as the directors second in command on board our tri-carrier it would be a mistake to keep passing him over" the chairmen spoke.

Other members nodded in agreement with the chairmen except one, a more senior member raised his hand "sorry sir but I must disagree, Agent Coulson has been known to withhold intel from fellow agents, and sir his maturity is also a concern. As I'm sure you remember last time agent Coulson was passed over for command he allowed himself to become so intoxicated that he not only got a tattoo…" the senior members face turned into a scowl of disgust "…but a tattoo on his genitals and sir I don't think it's good for SHIELDs image to hand over command of one of our heli-carrier vessels to a man who took getting passed over so personally he got _"the shaft"_ tattooed on his penis!"

With that last statement the board room fell silent as all eyes fell on the chairmen all begging the same question, what would they do about agent Coulson?

* * *

(Back in New York City)

With Nova down for the count and Spider-man unaccounted for the 3 remaining heroes tried their best to subdue Electro, but his newly established power increase proved difficult.

"Tiger look out!" IronFist shouted as he tackled White Tiger out of the line of fire from Electro allowing the blast to destroy an S.W.A.T van parked on the street.

"This is getting out of hand! Since when does Electro pack this must of a punch?" Tiger shouted to her teammates. She was genuinely off guard, Electro was a simple bag and tag but today…today he dropped Nova like a dead bird and Spidey, they lost track of Spidey when Electro blasted him across the sky they weren't even sure if he was coming back. Tiger refused to even entertain the idea of Spidey being dead. "Spidey where are you? This a new level of trouble and we need you here" she audibly stated.

Citizens watched as both the N.Y.P.D and the young heroes were being beat down by Electro, as it stood defeat looked eminent for the people of New York.

"Hiya!" IronFist screeched as he struck a solid blow to Electros face knocking the villain backwards into the jumbo-Tron shattering the screen "Tiger we need back up!" he yelled.

Unknown to the heroes a blue tactical panel truck was speeding towards the battle, the tires screeched and squealed as it slid into view and 6 armed soldier looking bodies jumped from the truck their armour was built like military attire but their tech was most advanced gear on the market "all hands contain the combat zone! Ready the core shock round!" the commanding officer ordered. The soldiers set up 4 terminal rods with electrodes on the four corners of the intersection while the other two pulled a 50. Calibre rifle from the truck.

"Core shock round loaded sir!" the soldier laid down behind the rifle and lined up Electro in the scope "engage containment field"

The electrodes lit up generating a giant blue cube barrier around the intersection trapping Electro inside, "fire core shock round!" the leader commanded. In loud burst of gun fire the larger caliber rubberized bullet soared through the air striking Electro dead center in the chest. The city streets lit up in a blinding flash of blue light, everyone around had lost their vison but only for a moment. When the blur of the battle sight came into view Electro was grounded, and human again.

Somehow the technology of these new soldiers had nullified electros electrical form rendering him human again, his green and yellow suit tarnished by untreated conditions and his star shaped mask ripped and faded drooped from his face. So there he lay, Electro over cooked and defeated desperately trying to crawl away from the shields which now glowed the same blue as he once did.

"Target neutralised sir" one of the new soldiers announced as he and two others placed Electro in a pressurised capsule before securing him in the truck. "Target secure sir rolling out to base"

The young heroes watched in utter awe as the crowd roared in cheers these solders took out Electro in a matter of seconds "who the hell are these guys?" Powerman gasped.

"I don't know but they're effective" IronFist replied "as pressing as it is we find out who these men are and their intentions I believe we should first find our friends. Spider-man still hasn't returned or even sent a signal our concern should be for him"

"Damn it" Powerman sighed "he's right Tiger I'll grab Nova you two track down Spidey radio in there's any trouble" he told them before flopping Nova over his shoulder.

"Right!" IronFist and White Tiger replied together. Without another wasted seconded the three heroes scattered in separate directions.

"Parker you better be in one piece" White Tiger thought to herself as she sprinted in the direction she saw Spider-man fall.

* * *

The black clouds swirled overhead and burst in a siege of rain pelting the city below.

A wounded and staggering Spider-man stumbled through the alley, his equilibrium was severely off and he fell from side to side tripping over a clutter of trashcans "AArhg come on Spidey get it together you've been electrocuted before so shake it off "he growled to himself.

Inch by inch he forced himself forward through the pouring rain, fighting just to stay up right. "How the hell did he get so much more powerful?" Spider-man groaned…

Through sheer force of will Spider-man was able make his way to his aunt Mays house the rain forever continued its assault upon the city.

He was barely in his room when his body finally gave into the pain, he dropped like a sack of stones in water onto his waiting mattress "thank god for a soft beds" came Peters muffled voice from the bedding, and shortly so did his snoring.

Time passed by and Tiger grew impatient as she set down on aunt Mays rooftop "damn it! This city is just too big to be out searching for a single face and on top of that it decides to storm (huh) I'll grab my spare suit, a hot shower and some food then head out to find…Parker?" she peaked through Peters bedroom seeing the web head sprawled out across his bed sheets "that selfish…" she thrust the window open and pounced on the bed "PARKER!" she roared.

Peter scrambled from the bed and fell to the floor with a heavy thud "OOOOW!" he wailed his body exploded in agonizing burn, although it was less painful then it was 2hours ago. Ava helped him to his feet,

"We've been out looking for you for hours Peter! You didn't think to call and tell us you were ok?" she snapped "we thought Electro had you and we didn't even know where you landed"

Her anger began to subside when her eyes caught sight of scorch marks on Peter's back where his suit had rolled up. With a much gentler touch Ava reached out placing her right hand on the center of Peters back and using her left to lift the hem of his shirt, his body was burned in different degrees "Peter you're hurt pretty badly" she whispered.

Peter quickly jerked away from her and sat back down on the bed "it's nothing Ava, I'll down some Advil and sleep it off" he sharply replied.

"Oh no you don't! Burns that bad need to be treated Parker, so get your shirt off and I'll patch you up" Ava ordered daunting over him,

"You want to see me shirtless that badly?" Peter grinned up her with an innocent smile.

"Don't be immature Parker now get your shirt off so I can patch you up"

Peter however just rolled back down on his bed "nah I like the napping suggesting better" Peter retorted. **"Let's see how far she's willing to take this"**

"Not likely Parker" Ava cheeked as she quickly grabbed Peter by his shirt "off now!"

The two teens tussled and shifted across the bed, with Peter trying to fend off Ava's aggressive bedside manor "Parker one way or another this is going to happen so just accept it!" Ava asserted leaning her weight onto Peter pulling his shirt over his shoulders causing the two to topple off the bed with Ava straddling a now shirtless Peter. Her cheeks began to tingle and swell as she gazed into Peters dark blue eyes, neither one of them was addressing the situation they were in, or admitting that they both were enjoying it. They just looked into each-other's eyes lost in the depths of each-other.

"Ahem! Am I interrupting something?"

The two teens quickly separated and looked up to see Aunt May in the doorway "Uhmmm…" Peter stammered

 **electro came out hitting hard, where did his new level of power come from?**

 **new armed tactical mercs takedown electro in a matter of seconds flawlessly. who are these mercs? and what trouble do they hold for our heroes?**

 **and what will become of agent Coulson in line for considerable promotion?**


	5. strategically flirting

**Aferus : glad you enjoyed it and yeah shield seams like the organization that would know everything about their agents**

 **The Story's Shadow : yeah had to stop there make it fun for everyone. and someone has made their move and soon they'll make it public,**

 **Man285: uhmm its going to hurt a lot for theweb slinger sorry.**

"Uhmmm…" Peter stammered. Aunt May had a very disciplinary glare fixed on the two teenagers, who were still in their compromising position, it was her interrogation look Peter had seen it many times before, he was in trouble. "It's not what it looks like!" Peter quickly blurted.

"Oh?" Aunt May replied "then by all means Peter explain to me what it looks like bear in mind you said it's not what it looks like"

Peter's mouth hung open how was he going to talk his way out of this, if he told the truth he knew Aunt May would side with Ava in him needing medical treatment and if he tried to lie it had to be conceivable enough that she couldn't twist it into something else. But the longer she stared at him the more nervous he was becoming "Ava was ah… she's just…."

A moment of history befell the Parker home, Peter Parker the boy with the never silent tongue was speechless. "Ava perhaps you would like let him up and explain" Aunt May smirked at the young woman. In all her honesty May really wasn't upset about the situation, she knew better than that, she also saw the news. No in this moment now she was amused as she watched Peter squirm with his response.

"Peter got himself pretty banged up and now he's avoiding treatment" Ava told her as she rose to her feet lifting off of Peter "he's got burns all over his body" she added pointing at his exposed chest.

Peter pulled himself to his feet and turned his back to the women in his room revealing his wounds. He didn't need to see Mays face behind him, he felt it when his stomach curled and tightened, her gaze flip to one of worry "it's nothing Aunt May I promise just a few minor scrapes" he tried to tell her but still he felt her crippling gaze on him.

"Peter…" Aunt May closed her eyes and silently counted to 5 and opened them again "I know getting hurt will always be an occupational hazard for you Peter, it always has been, but please for me when you get hurt stop trying to hide it from me" she asked of him her eyes slightly swelling "Ava do what you can for now there is pain medication in the mirror cabinet"

With that Aunt May left the room leaving the teens alone Peter snatched his shirt from the floor but as he bent over a searing shooting pain erupted from between his shoulders. His eyes sprang open and slowly like a falling tree Peter fell forward onto the bed. Ava stood over the bed twitching her fingers, she slapped him, "that….really…hurt" Peter whimpered

"Good" Ava replied. She began rummaging through Peter's desk knowing he kept bandages in one of the drawers "ok Parker quit crying and stand up so I can wrap those wounds" she ordered pulling Peter upward "don't move, don't speak just sit and look pretty"

"Are you patching me up or preening your cat?" Peter exclaimed, seems Ava found a sense of humor.

"Depends Parker can I put a bow in your hair and call you fluffy?" she chuckled as she pulled the wrap to Peters chest. Ava was smiling truly smiling, then again this was Peter Parker the bone head who could always make her laugh, and she finished dressing his wounds and surveyed her handy work. The burns were hidden but she could still smell the scorched flesh Peter would crack jokes and make light of his injuries but she could tell their extent. She got worried about the guys when they got banged up that was true enough but in their own ways they were ok Luke had impervious skin, Danny had his chi chakra healing and Novas suit prevented most injuries but Peter…Peter didn't have any of that, his powers gave him stronger bones and denser skin but that was it and that was why she worried about him the most, he was the most vulnerable after her.

"Ava" Peter pipped up "thank you I know how much you hate playing the nurse…so I mean it thank you" he muttered.

He thanked her the moron thanked her for patching him up despite the bickering. "it's not playing the nurse I hate Peter its seeing you after you act with utter contempt of your own mortality you act like nothing can hurt you, like you're bullet proof and you're not! Peter…" her voice failed her caught in her throat she couldn't finish her sentence "…when I lost my dad I felt like my whole world was taken away from me like I'd never be happy again but then Fury recruited me and I met you, you and the guys… I felt happy again and then you helped me face Kraven helped me conquer my demons Peter I feel it every time I see you like this…" Ava got up and walked to the window "…I care about you Peter" _"… more than I can admit face to face_ " she stood up after clipping the bandages in place. "You need to be more careful Peter" she added.

Peter stayed seated digesting what she was saying to him, and the tone she was using. This wasn't Ava's typical behaviour which, for him, meant this wasn't a good time to be taking things lightly. So he sat on his spot mulling it all over "Ava…" he started to say when he got caught a glimpse of Ava in the mirror. She was trying to conceal her eyes from him "…I'm sorry"

There was sincerity in his voice Ava could hear that clearly. Peter was rash but also very heart felt it was one of things that made him who he was she threw him a shirt "so make it up to me Parker, play me a game of scrabble"

" **She's kidding right? Scrabble? Who plays that game anymore? Matter of fact who plays bored games these days?"**

"heh-heh interesting the great white Tiger has a guilty pleasure of playing bored games" Peter chuckled. He was still sore but he figured he could suck it up for Ava, although he couldn't realise why. Whenever it came to Ava Ayala Peter was always willing to do whatever it took to make her smile, even if it meant playing scrabble with a bad winner. "You're on Ava" he grinned.

Meanwhile down stairs Aunt May was pouring tea while Coulson stood in other room on his cell phone, "understood sir, I'm honoured sir" May entered caring tea only catching Phils last few words and an abnormally large toothy smile "sheesh is that smile because you killed batman?" She chuckled.

"funny" coulson replied "no actually May that was Fury….the council has seen fit to promote me…I'm getting command of my own vessel a new prototype heli-carrier, an attack ship, the _hellcat heli-carrier_ but there is a catch…I have to go to England"

May set the cups down on the couch and quickly rushed over embracing Coulson tightly around the neck "congratulations Phil!" she cheered "that's great news"

She seemed happy, but Coulson caught it, there was a remorseful waiver in her voice. In truth May didn't want Coulson to leave, which she knew would happen. Coulson felt her feelings, sometime recently they've become very close, close enough to feel each-others emotions "May if I have to leave…I would be lost without you" he whispered. His hand cradled hers softly as he could "I love you May….I never want to be without you"

May's face rested against his shoulder, she had come to love the man but she could never leave Peter alone in the city she was all he had left and him her. "I love you too Phil but I've been a military wife before….I …..I can't be up all night waiting for the phone call that you're not coming home its bad enough with Peter…."

"What about Peter?"

May and Coulson turned to see Peter and Ava standing on the stairs Peter looked a little taken back and she couldn't help but wonder how much he had really heard. The two teens made their way over and Peter stood before Coulson their eyes locked, the tension was so thick it could be cut with Ava's claws. "Can you keep her safe?" Peter asked with a more stern tone.

"I'd die for her Parker" Coulson replied with great conviction. The two stared at one another with equal conviction "I'm not trying to replace _him_ Peter you have nothing to fear of that"

Peter bowed his eyes and smiled "I know Coulson I'm just coming to terms with all of this, keep her safe" Peter turned to his Aunt May with a heart filled smile "Aunt May please go with this dweeb and enjoy yourself I'll be fine…uncle Ben would want you to be happy" he flashed his boyish smile "congrats Coulson" Peter reached his hand out to Coulson to shake his. The veteran agent shook the teens hand "Aunt May you should go, I can look after the house while you're away and besides when was the last time you were in England?"

Aunt May stood silently looking between the two the boy who had been a son to her for 16 years and the man she'd spend the rest of her life with, if he'd ask. Peter was 18 now and old enough to look after himself not to mention he was a super hero, there was also Ava…though she never said it out loud May could almost sense the underlying tension between the two. Ava was also at the age where she was looking for someone compatible enough to handle her lifestyle and she knew of her hidden feelings for Peter, he was more than compatible enough for Ava.

"May?" Coulson asked.

"One condition" Aunt May replied with a smirk

"Name it"

"I want unlimited calling so I can always call home whenever I want, plus I have to be able to check on the kids"

"Done!" Coulson eagerly agreed.

" **Aunt Mays leaving… not sure if I'm actually happy about this but she deserves to be happy least I know coulson will do what he can to keep her safe and she'll be safer in England where there are no super villains hunting Spider-man to go after her"**

 **(Chibi spidey swings on to Peters shoulders "so this is emotional I know but hey on the plus side she's safe as can be and also…" he leaned in closer so he could whisper in Peters ear "we'll have the whole house to our self!")**

"That's something to keep in mind" Peter grinned to himself.

"What are you saying Parker?" Ava asked as she pulled scrabble out from a closet shelf **"** was it something like I'm totally going to own you" she boastfully snickered.

"You can't own people Ava" peter chuckled as he took his spot by the board and collected his tiles, already from the start he had two words to play "well Ava my first play is trust"

"Not bad Parker couple points to you but I think I'll play off your word" Ava set tiles stacking down from Peter's u "lust"

There was something strange in Avas eyes as she repeated her word prompting Peter to swallow hard "O.K. well on another line" he choked "compass"

"Compassion" Ava played

" **She's doing this on purpose…she has to be"**

"Jeez Ava you keep staking yourself on me" Peter gulped.

"Do I?" Ava sarcastically gasped "must be why I am having so much fun" she grinned

 **("COME ON! DUDE SERIOUSLY CLUE IN ALREADY THIS ISN'T A GAME SHES STRATEGICALLY FLIRTING WITH YOU!" Chibi spidey screamed)**

"Something wrong Parker? Cat got your tongue?" Peters mouth hung agape as Ava nudged closer to him "Parker? Earth to Parker"

"Ava you want to uhm... well if you would like to..."

 **Cousons been promoted to captain of the new hell cat helcarrier in England and hes bringing aunt May**

 **web head has the house to himself what could go wrong?**


	6. putting plans in motion

Taskmaster sat at his desk reading over his newly acquired files he had everything there was to have about the team names, their powers, weaknesses, family ties, he had everything.

"Luke Cage A.K.A Powerman: age 17, male, mother Amada Cage, Father Walter Cage, Shield location: Triskilion"

"Theoretical vulnerability to high voltage electricity, bullet proof, energy absorption ability interesting so the invincible powerman can be injured"

"Daniel Rhand: Iron Fist age: 17 family unknown, location: triskilion human weaknesses, super human capabilities, but healing abilities"

Sam Alexander: Nova: age: 16 hmmm without his helmet he's a typical teenager unimpressive"

His hands found the last file on his desk, the file of White Tiger "Ava Ayala: 17, father: hector Ayala… hello psychological profile,

 _After the incident involving Kraven the hunter White Tiger was submitted for full evaluation. Kraven preyed upon white tiger's insecurity of her father's standards forcering her animalistic nature to surface. White Tiger desires her father's approval though his death made impossible she seeks validation through perfection. Her desire has risks, she runs a risk of being led astray by her emotions._

Taskmaster grinned a sinister smile under his mask as he tossed the file across the desk and made his way to the training grounds. He had a way now, his way into Fury's camp he would take shield down from within and as a bonus eliminate Spider-man. "Two birds one bullet" he chuckled "get my jet ready! We're taking a trip to central America"

Meanwhile back in New York Luke and Danny had brought Nova to the med bay on board the tri-carrier. He lay in the bed snoring like a freight train whilst the others stood around waiting to hear from White Tiger, since neither of them found Spidey they were assuming she might have found at least a lead. "They've been gone a couple hours and Spidey was damn near barbequed out there…she should have called in by now" Luke groans.

"Patience my friend of all of us White Tiger is the most effective tracker she will find him" IronFist assured him.

"Yeah you're right D she'll call when she finds him or drag his ass in for treatment"

Nova snorted in his sleep and rolled to his side "kitty…my doughnut" he mumbled as he rolls onto his front and resumed snoring.

"Come on lets grab some take out I'm starving" Luke chuckled

"Chinese?" Danny replies with a quick grin,

"Is Chans open?"

"I don't think so but Chows' is"

"No Chans?"

"Just Chows"

"Ah man Chans was awesome"

"Yes it was but it has changed" Danny laughed.

With that the two young heroes exited the med bay in search of food leaving Nova to sleep.

Chows restaurant, a small take out shop in west Harlem was a peaceful place settled between pops barber shop and a little corner convenience store. Danny and Luke were eating through cartons upon cartons of food "Danny pass me the Eel" Luke said as he wolfed down an order of spicy chicken and swiped an egg role.

"Who still uses a barber shop these days? Luke asks as he watches people come and go from pops barber shop before turning back to Danny "could you imagine either of us working in a barber shop?" he joked in a mocking tone.

"it is not wise to mock what has yet to unfold my friend" Danny replied, his voice was ominous almost as if Danny knew something about Luke's unseen future but the bigger sized hero didn't seem to catch it. "Besides knowing you, you'd be a bartender in some biker bar" he humourlessly added.

"Funny, I see you as a self-defence teacher for nurses in the psych ward"

Peter was stunned in his seat, if he wasn't living this moment himself he wouldn't believe it. Ava Ayala was flirting with him. He stared at her doe eyed and at a loss unsure if the words he wished to express were clear.

"Damn it Parker pick one spit it out or have stroke" Ava snapped swatting him in the arm

"Avawouldyouliketogotodinnerwithme?" he huffed.

A smile formed on Avas lips one of both excitement and relief, she had waited almost 2 years for Peter to finally clue in. this was a long time coming, since the night with Kraven something had manifested within her; Feelings towards the web head. His selfless actions and never hindering hope allowed him phase through her guard like a ghost through walls not even the others whom she's known longer couldn't do that.

"No fast food places, no pizza or burger joints and I'm craving Mexican" Ava smiled "also I win Parker with this; Date Night"

"That's 2 words Ava" Peter smirked.

"And just for that you're paying for everything" Ava shot back

 **("Yeah like she intended on actually splitting the bill. Ava's very much an independent woman but she wasn't gonna miss an opportunity to bust my chops")**

Ava began to sit up, she was beaming with joy "pick me up at 6 Parker" she told him before walking to the door. Something was different about the way she walked out, her hips swayed from side to side

 **(Chibi spidey sat on Peters shoulder with big round eyes and his tongue touching his toes "this is going to be heaven"**

" **Or hell"**

The door closed without a sound and Ava was gone "how the hell am I going to plan a date with such a women!?" he panicked, Peter sprinted up the stairs to his computer and begin searching the internet for ideas on his date with Ava. He wasn't long searching when his stomach began to growl "uhhh right I haven't eaten yet or slept for that matter and I don't think Ava would appreciate me pigging out at dinner especially if I'm paying I'll go broke!"

A yawn worked its way from Peter's mouth he really needed to sleep and eat if he was going to heal. He snuck a bag of apples, 4 muffins and half a pie from the fridge, due to his metabolism boost from the spider bite Peter now had to consume twice what he normally did even more than that when he was injured. He wolfed back his snack in a matter of minutes then climbed into his bed the soft mattress cradled his achy body and the blankets encased him in a soothing warmth. Sleep took him in seconds.

Sam had awaken from his slumber in a bit of a daze, his fingers trembled from the shocks, Sam lucked out having a suit that absorbed the majority of Electros energy though he sure didn't feel lucky.

As for Ava she returned to the training room, today's events showed her something her enemies were growing stronger, as Electro demonstrated by eliminating both Spidey and Nova so quickly. Her claws cut through L.M.D and drones with extreme prejudice, she pushed herself to be faster, swifter and strike harder with more ferocity. Her claws shredded the last drone like a hot knife through butter. Something relaxing then sunk in Ava felt soothed like the calm after an amazing Adeline rush "heh heh could almost say that felt better than sex" she hummed to herself. As Ava began peeling off her sweat saturated costume she caught a glimpse of the time 4:40 pm, now might be a good time for a shower she decided.

Ava's room was something out of an O.C.D magazine, her books were positioned on her shelf in order of release date and alphabetically unless they were a series, such as her romance novels, those lined up in story order from Captain America: affections across time to the newest installment Spider-man: a tangled web romance.

Her bed was shaped into a perfectly flat rectangle with the pillows neatly placed side by side and the comforter folded exactly 18 inches (she always measured, twice) back from the hem. And her desk was spotless working space and everything in its place just the way she liked it.

Her suit dropped into the hamper as the water jets sprayed a pressurised mist in her tiled cubicle of a shower, the warm water trickled and ran down the form of her face soaking her hair and washing away the stress of the day. "dicen que hay un heroe para salvamos no voy aqui de pie de distancia" she began to sing, in Spanish no less, she didn't know what prompted her to sing to begin with she just felt at peace enough to sing. A feeling that had been a void for so many years Ava had truly forgotten that she actually was a talented singer.

The next hour just flew by and Ava was finishing blow drying her hair, she wanted to look good but didn't want to give away the fact that she's been waiting for this night for a fair amount of time. She pulled on a pink tunic and black nylon pants finishing by strapping her high heels to her feet when a quick gentle knock came from her bed room door.

"Ava its Peter are you ready for dinner?"

She looked over to her alarm clock and a grin formed on her lips "its 6:25 Parker you're late" she smirked

"You were in the bathroom the whole time" Peter replied.

"Mature Parker blame it on the sweat innocent girl"

"Yeah, you're sweat enough to give a tooth ache"

Ava lightly swatted Peter in the back of the head "don't be a jerk Parker"

The two teens returned to street level in Spanish Harlem to little hidden restaurant called the corner kitchen Ava ordered the Chilaquiles and chicken fajitas while Peter went with a fan favorite tacos and nachos (yeah he splurged) Ava sipped on her orange drink. She was smiling through the glass at Peter's simplicity, an entire menu of foods and he didn't bother to read it, he chose his order without looking.

It was odd at first, sitting alone just the two of them but the peacefulness soon made it welcoming.

Elsewhere across the city in a warehouse (or what appeared to be a warehouse on the outside) inside was a small training camp consisting of the same tactical soldiers who grabbed Electro.

A sniper range, super human brawler suit designed to mimic the strength of the Hulks estimated power. And even surface adhesive boots for walking on walls, this camp served a purpose the capture of super beings.

The captain of the troops stood on a catwalk looking down at his camp with a younger man beside him "as you can see Mr. Osborn your technology and funding aren't going to waste as you saw with Electro"

Harry Osborn grinned a sinister grin, something he had perfected from his father. "it is impressive captain but if you'll do well to remember I had Oscorp enhance Electros ability to bring down Spider-man, which he did, then I had a nano bot handicap his powers to help you syphon them you have your orders take out the super villains and make it so the people realize they don't need Shields super heroes to keep this city safe! They stole my father from me and imprisoned him rather than help him then they made Spider-man out to be a hero for his cruelty against my father. I want the heroes exposed for the scum they are and I want Spider-man locked away for his crimes!

So do your job and I'm having Electro relocated to a new lab outside the city" with that Harry left the training camp "oh captain Jameson will be here to cover your camp for a report on the bugle be sure to keep the people informed"


	7. Oscorps taskmaters

Peter and Ava were continuing their date, although now things have escalated to the roof tops, as Spider-man and White Tiger sprinted across the roofs "this is your idea of a date!" Spider-man exclaimed. He leapt over a gated balcony and sprung upward "exercise is not my idea of a good time Tiger" he panted.

White Tiger cartwheeled onto the upper balcony landing beside Spider-man. "too bad web head I'm having a great time" Tiger replied happily. They took a minute to stop and look over the city scape the lights bounced off the windows of nearby buildings "city always looks so peaceful from up here" she sighed, memorised by post card image before her.

"yeah, usually does…until you hit street level" Spider-man responded "that's actually why I prefer to swing so high so for a few seconds a day I don't have to see New York's under belly"

Tiger turned to look at Spider-man she had come to know a fair bit about him, his character and reasoning among other qualities, so she didn't take a bite at him for implying he ignored the city once in awhile. Without warning Tiger hopped onto the balcony ledge and jumped for the scaffolding on the other side of the street. She grabbed a support pole swinging around before launching onto a lower building. Tiger set of in a dead run taunting Spider-man to run after her it was time for her favourite game, the hunting Tiger. The building was unfinished and empty, much to Tigers delight, it was dark and dusty mostly dark. Her hunting instincts took their role letting her see in the veil of the darkness waiting for the web slinger.

Spider-man followed in shortly after her back flipping from his web line to a perfect landing "ok Tiger this is a little unnerving it's dark and abandoned, every horror movie I've seen the funny guy always get it in an empty dark place" he yelled.

"Ahaha your scared web head?" tiger maniacally laughs from her hiding place "you should be! But for the record you wouldn't be the funny guy in a movie…you'd be the hopeless nerd who somehow survives the massacre"

" **and she would be the creepy murder hiding in the bushes at the summer camp"**

Realising he was a disadvantage due to Avas tiger eyes Spider-man activated his night vision lenses "here kitty kitty" he taunted.

A low aggressive growl resonated from Tiger as she swiftly crawled along the vent ducts sneaking over Spider-man ready to pounce like a tiger on the hunt for its prey. her claws slowly extended, her vision isolated solely on her target "ok web head here I come" she whispers to herself. Tiger was ready when Spider-man spun on his heels firing a web glob right at her, "damn it!" Tiger threw herself backwards to dodge the web glob dropping to the floor instantly pouncing at Spider-man who simultaneously leapt to the roof. The two looked at one another, trying to figure out how they were going out due the other in this game of cat and mouse (or rather Spider in this case).

"one way or another web head were going to resolve this so you may as well come down here and man up" Tiger ordered "cause if I have to come up there you won't like what happens!"

"oooh feisty kitty" Spider-man teases wagging his finger at her "it's not nice to threaten people young lady"

"smart ass" tiger scoffed "well don't say I didn't warn you!" she jumped at Spider-man slashing her claws, not at him but the water main next to his face, cutting through the pipe unleashing a strong burst of water unto the wall crawlers face. The water pushed him from his perch to the cold hard ground only a mere 5 feet from where Tiger stood, "so I guess it's true then? The song about the spider and the water spout?" she lightly chuckled staring down on him.

 **("ordinarily I'd resent nursery rhyme jokes. But you gotta give her this one, hell she used a water prop to make it work")**

"not bad Tiger not bad at all but you forgot something" Spider-man grinned.

"oh? And what's that web head?" Tiger asked, she was genuinely curious. his tone suggested that he somehow, soaking wet and all worked out a plan to win at her game.

The lenses on his mask slightly narrowed as his shooter slowly arched toward Tiger "well see tiger the thing is I am a science guy and one of the most experimented topics of a young scientist, and young scientist heroes is well…electricity" he unleashed a short jolt of electricity from his Taser webs into the slowly growing pool around tigers feet. The surge hit Tigers feet sending her straight for rafters like a scared monkey.

"you jerk! Ah ouch that really hurt Parker!" she hissed "damn it!"

"so…I win?" Spidey laughed.

"grrr" Tigers beastly growl filled the room chasing the atmosphere into danger territory "run bug breath, as fast as you can run cause now I'm not playing nice!" she roared.

 **(chibi spidey stood wide eyed and petrified "run away! run away!")**

*gulp* "bye!" as fast as his legs could carry him Spider-man ran for the window opening at the end of building. An animalistic roar erupted shattering the silence sending chills right through Spider-man, like a lightning bolt of ice shooting through his heart into every inch of his body. He didn't need his spider sense to alert him to this impending threat he could her the growling clear to long island and it was terrifying.

"oh god no!" Spider-man dove from the window racing straight down to the pavement. Debating what was the more painful way out, the pavement or Tigers claws. The street was getting bigger and bigger 100 feet, 65 feet, the wind was whipping past his ears but he still wasn't backing out 50 feet enclosing.

"WEB HEAD!"

Finally a web line found its way to a nearby gargoyle and Spider-man was rapidly swinging into a far launching arc. He landed on the side of toomes electronics building without cracking a single window "phew…kinda fell asleep on that one" he nervously laughed to himself "but at least here I'm safe from Tigers wrath"

* * *

While Peter endured the hunt in the concrete jungle of New York City Taskmaster was on his own hunt in central America. Through countless pages of S.H.I.E.D personal files he had found enough information to attain his target. In this small costal town was a tiny graveyard, while most of the neighbourhood was in ruins of poverty the cemetery seemed to be well maintained, respectfully. The tombstones were scrapped and brushed to near perfection, this was a place of great respect by the people around it.

The White Tiger burial ground, a sacred site in Rio the hero of the people and the hero was always held in highest honours. Taskmaster browsed the headstones he needed one name, one name in particular finally he stopped at a grave site "here. Dig it up recover what I need and make sure the good Dr. is ready I will witness his Neo-genetics theory first hand"

His men began plunging their shovels into the tough soil working to uncover their masters target. An hour slowly passed when finally their shovels struck something solid "sir we have it!" one of the men eagerly shouted. Taskmaster approached the grave a sinister smile formed under his mask he looked down at the pit and tomb below him. he was getting closer to completing his objective. "secure enough usable samples and lets go"

The men did as their master instructed collecting as much samples as they could before vacating the grave. The grave stone read, HECTOR AYALA.

* * *

(Oscorp industries daily bugle press conference)

Harry Osborn has called a press conference at his new training facility, the super criminal containment police force, he was unveiling his new investment in combating super powered humans.

"as you can see ladies and gentlemen my new SCCPD force is equipped with every advantage and technology required and unlike SHIELDs hero program my unit is made of former military and police. Average everyday heroes! You saw their effectiveness against Electro, fast, fluid and effective my new task force contained, captured and neutralised Electro of his enhanced powers without damage to the city, and while he may still retain his genetic alteration Oscorp is working to correct his ailments. Because at Oscorp we want to help rehabilitate our former civilians unlike Nick Fury and SHIELD whose agenda is too just capture and lock them away. so to the people of New York City…my people I say this we don't need super heroes involving themselves and destroying our homes!"

A slide show of a city lifting high off the ground flashed behind Osborn's head followed by a heli-carrier crashing into Washington State then multiple scenes of New York City in destruction.

"The Avengers destroyed a city in Skovia because of Tony Starks arrogance in creating a robotic replacement! Captain America leveled most of D.C because Shield was infected by Hydra agents! And Spider-man along with the Hulk cause mass damage on a regular basis! People can we really keep trusting super powered beings who refuse to be able to be accountable for their actions? They were masks to hide from responsibility! My men are here training we offer walk in and school tours so you can meet your protectors and know that Oscorp will be footing the bills not you the tax payers!

And now without further ado ladies and gentlemen the SCCPD or for the more accurate namesake the **TASKMASTERS** "

A squadron of the armoured enforcers took the stage carrying different weapons, "first is our knuckle buster brawlers these suits are designed to absorb the impact shock of the hulks charted strength and the gauntlets let the wearer fight on equal grounds"

"next is our mighty eagle flight suits, based of Adrien tombs Vulture flight suit Oscorp has tweaked it to fly faster and higher than Falcon"

"you've all seen our e.m.p bullets enough pulse power to shut down a legion of these!" Harry boasted as a giant suit rose to the stage, the sheer size dwarfed the Ironman and war-machine suits "this is Oscorps iron enforcer armour is 3 times denser than ironman and war-machines weapons are calibrated with smart technology they strike what the wearer commands, no more collateral damage."

"at Oscorp we've only begun to crack the limit of powers we can replicate and place in more capable hands so I ask you the people of this great city should Nick Fury hand over the files of his Avengers initiative for our soldiers to allow us better grounds of combating the super criminals of equal abilities or do we keep letting these so called heroes run amuck?"

The crowed exploded in a cheer and chant "Taskmasters, Taskmasters!" their chanting brought a snake like smile to Harrys pale face if there was anything he good at it was getting what he wanted.

 **Taskmasters men have dug up the Grave of Hector Ayala, whats his reasoning for this? why hector?**

 **Osborn has revealed his new SCCPD or Taskmasters demanding Shields files to further their development and some people are in agreement**

 **Peter and Avas date seems to have gone...would you say it went well?**


	8. a key component

Electro awoke sealed behind a thick glass wall staring around at what he could assume was a dungeon prison. The room was dark but hummed with flowing electricity "where am I?" he moans watching the fog rise from his lips "huh-huh why's it so cold?" the room lit up in a blinding white light.

"look whose finally awake good morning Max" came an arrogant condescending tone, Harry Osborn walked in dressed in a grey suit and his red hair was over geld. "I bet you're wondering what's going on right about now aren't you?"

"Osborn Junior what do you want with me?" Electro shivered.

"simple Max, you're a living power conduit an endless supply of raw power, and not to mention you're a criminal so your rehabilitation is to serve the city you've harmed. You'll power my new training facility helping supply the men who will capture your kind"

"you want me as your slave…again! Go directly to hell Osborn! I won't help you with anything!" Electro venomously growled. A massive force began pulling on Electros body syphoning his power like a giant vacuum funnelling his stolen energy into the machines around him.

"you don't have a choice Max, my company made you. You're my property and I'll use you as I see fit and the way I see fit is to put your power to a higher use Oscorp will be self-sustained and clean burning courtesy of an accidental experiment" Harry turned and left the room leaving Electro sealed inside his pod.

"you're a monster Osborn! And when I get out of here I'll fry your company to ashes!"

* * *

(across town, at a fencing studio)

Ben Reilly stood in track pants and a grey t-shirt holding a fencing sword standing apart from an older man similarly dressed. "I'm not seeing the problem here kid, your aunts bringing someone to meet you and invites you to a family dinner. Way I see it she's trying to bring you back into the family how is that a bad thing?" the old man asks before lunging at Ben.

Ben easily deflected the blade and countered with a thrust. "it's not that simple Raven, yeah I still love my aunt and she's been extremely understanding (especially considering he didn't know that she knew that he wasn't really Peters cousin but blood relative by another means) but it's not her that's got me on edge about this dinner…it's my…cousin. We aren't exactly on the greatest terms hell we've hardly spoken in the past 5 years" he sighed. The blades parried and clanged as Ben stepped back and lunged forward with Raven blocking his strikes.

"You're still telegraphing your moves kid feel it don't force it" Raven swiped his sword forcing Ben to duck "as for that business with your cousin instead of being a couple brats and not talking to each-other show your aunt the love respect she deserves and be civil in her home, you can beat the hell out of one another afterwards"

Their blades clashed in a pinned hold when Raven brought an upper cut narrowly missing Bens jaw as Ben threw his head back and brought his knee up knocking the wind from Ravens lungs. The older man hit the ground gasping for air clutching his chest. "Not bad kid, you're learning" he croaked. "but I mean it Ben for your aunt attend the dinner"

Ben hung his sword on the rack unable to look at his friend and mentor "maybe Raven…maybe" he sighed. He hit the showers contemplating going to Aunt Mays, on one hand he did want a portion of his life back on the other it was never his life and Peter would be there. Now that was a problem he didn't want to contend with seeing as it would end in a fight (it always did).

* * *

Peter and Ava, after a severe beating by Ava, returned to the academy after their date. They stopped at the dorms "thanks for tonight Parker it was fun. Getting electrocuted wasn't the best feeling, but I really did have fun" Ava told him with a smile.

Peter sheepishly smiled back at her and her big bright eyes which were usually hardened by her overly stressed lifestyle he liked seeing this side of her. "I'm glad you had fun Ava this was fun wasn't it?"

Peter began glancing around the hall trying to avoid this unnerving moment he wanted to kiss her good night but it was only their first date and he knew better than to rush something like this. "have a good night Ava" he grinned and turned away when Ava snatched his hand in mid turn.

"Parker stop holding back" Ava whispered as she tugged him towards her placing a light chased kiss on the corner of his mouth "goodnight web head, I'll see you tomorrow" she smirked before ducking away into the dorm room basking under the influence a new feeling, one she had never experienced for.

Squirrel Girl sat up from her bed as Tiger sat on hers "Tiger? Are you just getting home?" she keenly asks now sitting upright and staring at Tiger with intrigue. White Tiger left the other day with Powerman and the others but she was out searching for Spider-man after a fight with Electro and here she was returning after curfew, Tiger never broke curfew she was too strict for goofing off like that.

"yeah sorry if I woke you up. Web head was pretty badly fried after the fight" Tiger half heartily replies while she was getting ready for bed, tossing her costume in her foot locker followed by her bra. She found more comfort sleeping in her scrub pants pjs and tank top. The bed was cool, soothing the way it embraced her welcoming sleep at once.

"Tiger can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"is true you shared a sleeping bag with Spider-man on your camping trip?" Squirrel girl giggled.

Avas eyes snapped open like a spring loaded trigger rounding on Squirrel girl with a small growl "where did you hear that from!" she demanded. Having a reasonable suspicion of whom it was Ava was already plotting his painful retribution,

"Sam was telling everyone today when he joined us for lunch….Were you guys really indecent enough to be arrested?"

"no! we weren't and I'm going to kill Sam for gossiping! I got caught in rough wave so Spidey cuddled me next to him to keep me warm that's it!" Ava snapped. she hated when Sam did stuff like this, blow simple things way beyond proportion "I'm going to claw his fucking eyes out and jam them up his rectum just so he can see my foot going up it!"

Trembling in fear the young novice heroine ducked beneath her sheets having heard about her temper from the others but she thought they just over exaggerated it to defend their pride of getting whipped by a girl however now…she was a believer, Tiger was scary.

"good night squirrel girl" Tiger huffed, she wasn't entirely tired she just wanted to calm down and relax. Tonight was a nice night and she wasn't going to Sam's gossiping mouth ruin the end of it, she rolled onto her side and let sleep take her.

* * *

(Ben Reilly's apartment)

Having returned home to his apartment the sweet smell of a well cooked pasta filled the room with a destressing aroma. "something smells great Jessica" he grinned at a young woman dressed in a black apron in the kitchen.

Jessica Carradine, an enigma, yet a blessing in some ways. She was kind yet feisty but like Ben she herself had checkered past with some uncharted waters.

"hey Benjie, welcome home" she cheerily greeted passing Ben a bowl of pasta "so what did you do today?"

"My Aunt came today…she invited us over for dinner tomorrow night"

"I won't have to cook and get to know your Aunt? I'm in!"

"Jessica…it's not that simple. She wants me to meet her boyfriend..."

"so what's the problem? We never get to have dinner at her house!"

Ben took a long slow breath in "…it's…you know…awkward"

Jessica gently caressed Bens cheek sensing the tension in him. she knew there was something about his family that he didn't like talking with anyone. "Ben it's your Aunt!" she bluntly told him.

"everybody is just going to keep pressing that button aren't they?" he chuckled "alright we can go"

* * *

(unknown location)

Taskmaster sat in his plane staring at the satchel before him, his plan was bordering the 2nd phase. He had what he needed now it was on the doctor to deliver his promise. A means into infiltrating Furys academy and eradicate the heroes inside. He would cripple shield and conquer New York in fluid motion, sharp and swiftly like a seasoned samurais blade.

"sir we have just received word from Dr. Landon….its ready. He is Just awaiting the last two samples" an eager young student quickly explained.

Taskmasters eyes lit up behind his mask "perfect" he smiled "he's 100% positive? There can be no mistakes? I'm paying a very generous amount for this project it cannot have any mistakes"

"He'll expect you at his lab upon our return sir"

With that the student left his master with his thoughts and the satchel carrying the remains of Hector Ayala. Taskmaster was always the master strategist so it was nothing for him to plot this and have it coexist with his benefactor's desires. Although the more he thought about the person who hired him and their agenda the more he found his agenda to take priority. After all he controlled all the pieces in this game… or rather he would soon enough thanks to Dr. Landon.

 **Aunt May will be hosting a family dinner before she goes, inviting Peter and Ben (apparently this always ends in a fight...)**

 **SAm has blabbed to everyone about Ava and Peters camping morning. and ava is pissed.**

 **Taskmaster has secured the remains of hector Ayala, a critical component to his and his benefactors plan.**

 **how wil Peter react to seeing ben after 5 years?**

 **thanks for reading everyone hope you all enjoy**


	9. dinner entertainment

Morning broke over the city sky, dawning on the Triskelion. The young recruits of the academy slowly stirred awake from their slumbers with Ava rising earliest of all. Her morning routine consisted of calf stretches, quick set of squats, and 40 second plank before a good long run across the academy grounds. Ava loved her morning runs the way the ocean mist sprayed in her face, the feel of her adrenaline pumping through her body was an invigorating sensation and by far her favourite part of her day.

After an hour she hit the showers and dawned her costume before meeting the others in the cafeteria she owed Nova a lesson about gossiping.

The group was laughing like a group of kids when she approached "I'm telling you none of us were prepared for the next morning, Ava and web head were sleeping together in the same sleeping bag and boom! Indecent exposure charge!" Nova roared with laughter.

Tiger growled under her breath as she approached the table her claws began to extend one by one and the growling became more aggressive. "Nova! where do you get the nerve to run your mouth about fire island!" her claws pierced through the metal of the table top. The fires of rage in her eyes were visible through her mask driving fear into Nova's quickening heart.

"h-hey Tiger when did you get back?" he stammers. His eyes fixated on the five pronged holes Tiger left in the metal fearful of what her claws could do to him "look Tiger just calm down" he coaxed. Tigers eyes narrowed on him "BYE!" Nova yelped blasting away like the rocket he was.

"impressive" Dagger complimented to Tiger who was sitting across from her now "nothing like a morning death threat to start the day off right Tiger"

"who said it was a threat?" Tiger replied nonchalantly. "I was gonna pulverize him then toss his mangled corpse into the ocean"

The whole table fell under a deathly hush. It was nearly impossible to tell if she was being genuine or attempting at a joke, such is the problem with Tiger her sense of humor was either dry or grim.

The triskilion drones brought Tiger a plate of bacon, pancakes, sunny side up eggs with a chocolate muffin and orange juice. "so what's your plan today Tiger train all day study all night?" cloak asks smirking his self- satisfied grin at her.

"actually Cloak I have plans I'm going out for dinner" Tiger replied

"whaa?" everyone gasped

"seriously!? You have a date? Does web head know?" agent Venom shrieked "oh god she's toying with Spidey! You ice bitch!" he shouted.

"Flash!" Powerman snapped "will you shut up! Tiger it's good you're getting out" he added.

"thanks big guy" Tiger smiled but whose up for some training?"

Without warning the table cleared leaving Tiger alone to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Taskmaster entered a pristine laboratory carrying the bag of remains from central America. A man sat at a control panel facing the screen, "I trust you've secured a sufficient amount for the experiment?" the man asks.

Taskmaster placed the bag at his side "I've secured more than enough" Taskmaster replied "is the machine ready Dr. Landon?"

The man in the chair turned to face him, the left half of his face was green and scarred with an abnormal formed eye. His entire left side of his body was like this. "perfect, then we are ready to begin the experiment" Dr. Landon then pulled a bone from the bag and placed on a small stand "I'll start with extracting some of Mr. Ayala's genetic strand and isolate the features you choose to remove"

A small drill began to burrow into the bone marrow slowly showing charts and helix spirals on the screen "after the isolation processes I'll require the second sample compound to combine with this one then hopefully if the samples bind properly they'll begin to take form after that it should only take a month or so for the specimen to be ready" Dr. Landon told him.

Taskmaster then passed Dr. Landon 4 vials of a crimson liquid "see to it Doctor I need this weapon operational before too long. My employer will happily compensate you for your efforts"

With that the mercenary left the doctor to his experiments. Neogenics was still an uncultivated field in science, even including Dr. Connors reptilian reports or Adrien toomes youth regenerative theories. But to attempt this? Growing a human being was science fiction up to this point, however the money Taskmaster was fronting from his employer was more than enough to try with.

"computer open new vocal recording files for Crimson Cougar test sequence 101" Landon spoke to his computer prompting an on screen image of a teenaged size Cat themed suit "include all specs from SSCPD tech files. Electric claws, super strength tritanium weave material for general body coverage and night vison lenses" a blue bar began shifting across the screen from SSCPD database.

* * *

Down town was in an uproar, juggernaut was rampaging across the streets demolishing buildings, cars and overturning an armoured truck. The police remained hidden behind their barricades.

"yes! This is too easy" juggernaut boasted as he tore off the side of the truck to retrieve the money inside.

"hey sir jug a-lot!" Spider-man swung through slamming both feet into Juggernauts chest throwing him several feet back before back flipping from his web line to the ground "didn't your mother ever teach you not to take things that aren't yours?"

Juggernaut rose back to his feet glaring at Spider-man with irritated hate "bug! Todays the day I squash your hide!" he snarled. He then dug his heals into the ground and charged at Spider-man with everything he had "try to stop this bug!"

The ground quaked as the rampaging mutant stormed after Spider-man who quickly retreated to the top of a stop light pole. Juggernaut rammed the intersection toppling over a fuel truck spilling the gas onto the ground flowing into the sewers. "I can't let this go on if there's any excessive damage Fury will blow a gasket! And I'll be on clean-up crew for a month" he panicked. He leapt from his perch firing multiple rounds of impact webbing at Juggernauts feet snaring his boots but the webbing didn't hold.

"that stuff doesn't work anymore bug! My new boots are designed to shake off your irritating webbing!" Juggernaut taunted before he charged again. He bowled into Spider-man catapulting the masked hero through a bridal store window resulting in a high pitched women's scream,

"you pervert!"

"sorry! So sorry, you're going to look great for your wedding" Spider-man blurted as he scurried from the half collapsed changing rooms. Returning to the street he sprung at Juggernaut with a flying punch that sent the mutant staggering backwards, with a quick follow up of several fast strikes and a strong kick along Juggernauts jawline. He staggered and fumbled, his eyes fell half lidded that amount of power caught him off guard he never expected this from the wall crawler, the super soldier maybe but the bug? The bug used his webbing to trip and tie up his opponents sure he had some strength but never this extent; he knocked the Juggernaut out "how the hell did that happen?"

Juggernaut face planted the ground completely out cold. Spider-man moved in to inspect his opponent remembering Juggernaut had said he had new boots that were meant to shake of his webbing. "how did he get a set of boots like this?" Spider-man asked himself, he looked over the boots scanning them with his communicator when a loud screeching noise tore through the air.

A blue tactical van slid up to the fight scene with several armed agents of the SSCPD leapt from the truck and apprehended Juggernauts body "target secure Juggernaut is in custody I repeat the Juggernaut is in custody" one of the officers stated into his radio. They secured the restraints to a winch inside the truck which slowly began winding dragging the mutant into the van "thank you for your assistance Spider-man we will take it from here" the officer told him with semi gratitude an almost false gratitude.

Leaving the web head in slight disarray the van pulled away **"what the hell was that? Who were those guys?"** slightly confounded Spider-man swung off he had an appointment with an old friend.

He swung into a small alley behind a coffee shop and changed back into his civilian clothes, it was a small shop with close quartered booths and a lingering smell of pastries and coffee wafted to the door. It was a sweet aroma that seemed to remind him of a school bake sale. He walked in briefly looking around until his eyes fell on a pair girl sitting at a table, his oldest friend Mary Jane Watson and a shorter dark haired girl that Peter recognised from high school freshmen year. Liz Allen, his former crush before met Gwen. A nervous unsettling feeling sunk into his stomach not that Peter was nervous, not any more at least, but something about this just seemed… **(chibi Spidey pokes his head out from Peters hair "yeah dude admit it you're nervous and it's not because of Liz you have dinner with Ava tonight at Aunt Mays")**

M.J looked up and saw Peter at the door smiling she waved him over. M.J was dressed in black pants and a green t-shirt concealed by her pink windbreaker and Liz was dressed in a green skirt with a matching mid-town mustang's shirt. They both looked up at Peter, it was only two and half years since they graduated but somehow Peter Parker seemed mildly different; he walked with long strides and tall shoulders, he walked with pride. He was no longer the timid nerd they remembered, even M.J was caught off guard.

"hey M.J, Liz how have you guys been?" Peter asked as he sits down next M.J he notices that they're both still staring at him **"ok this is unusual I've known M.J for years and she's never looked at me like this and Liz? She was more into jocks what is going on?"**

"hey Petey" Liz cheerily greets "it's good seeing you again. M.J and I were just talking about having a party since graduation party was cut short and everyone is home from school now so it might be fun to have our after party"

"yah Pete we've got everyone from graduation coming out except your sandwich club friends which is why I called you, we were hoping you'd be able get a hold of Ava and the guys" M.J said adding her response.

Peter casually shrugged his shoulders "yeah won't be a problem there is still a week of class left and I have a few classes with Ava at school I'll run it by her" Peter replies.

"that would be awesome Petey!" Liz smiled. Peter was finding it slightly odd, Liz's behaviour, high school she never showed this much attention even after he helped her bring her mark up in chemistry but now well now she seemed very friendly, almost flirty.

" **this is weird right?" (Chibi Spidey scratches his head in confusion staring at Liz "yeah this is just…what would you call this? It's beyond weird")**

* * *

White Tiger was alone in the training room decimating the training bots, several appeared as Kraven the hunter, others as electro (for some reason she felt the need to beat down Electro) but most of the drones were imitating Nova. she slashed and tore each and every drone with the ferocity of an angry tiger. Scrap metal and wires littered the training room floor leaving Tiger breathing heavily in the middle of the room. Her adrenaline was rushing through her veins, her senses elevated to their heighten states and she loved it. There was something poetic about giving into primal urges once in a while, it kept the Tiger spirit calm and therefore kept her in control.

She took a long slow breath relishing the sensation that training gave her. The violence, the skill, the combative ballet that was her training regimen this feeling washed over her in a satisfying wave leaving tiger to simply purr in delight.

"ahhh this is just fantastic" she purred. She left the training room with a certain swagger in her hips this was a very new side to Ava Ayala one nobody would ever expect to meet. The day was fading down and dinner time was approaching which meant Ava had another date with Peter Parker at Aunt Mays home. Ava left for her dorm smiling like she won the Olympics.

(May Parkers home)

Ben and Jessica sat on Aunt Mays couch sipping on coffee while dinner cooked. Jessica sat quite contently whereas Ben was still on edge, he knew Peter would be coming to this dinner he also knew how that interaction would play out.

Aunt May emerged from the kitchen to place a roast on the table with Coulson trailing behind her setting the cutlery. The smell of the freshly cooked food filled the house with a warming tantalizing smell. "dinners almost ready, any sign of Peter?" Aunt May asked.

As if on cue there was a knock at the front door and Ben was the nearest one so responsibility fell to him to open it. His stomach lurched in an unsettling manor as his fingers gripped the door knob and pulled it open. A hand flew between the crack snaring Ben by the scruff of his collar and in barged Peter Parker with a distrusting scowl on his face. "what are you doing here Ben!?" Peter hissed quickly closing the gap between them so they could whisper without being heard by aunt May (whom Peter still didn't know knew about his and Bens ties). His knuckles clenched the fabric "have you lost your mind?"

Ben pulled Peters hands from his shirt, being equal in strength it didn't feel difficult, "she already knows! And me lose my mind?" Ben snarled "perhaps you can explain how Aunt May found out about our condition?" he aggressively asked.

"apparently she's always known about me being Spider-man but how did she know about you?" Peter hissed back

"boys! If you'd both sit down I can answer your questions without you two resulting to violence" Aunt May stated from the dining room table "by the way Peter Avas at the door so could you let your brother go and let her in"

Peter did as his Aunt instructed and met Ava at the door. She was dressed in a black sweater dress that clung to her body at the waist line with black nylon pants reaching down to her shoes, her hair curled and slung to hang at her left shoulder accented by her silver studded earrings. "hey Parker am I late" she asks stepping into the house. Peter remained frozen, only his eyes could move and all they did was trail after Ava in her stunning change of appearance. **"son of a…"**

Peter quickly snapped back to his senses grabbing a seat next to Ava at the table, by chance his chair sat right across from Ben. Aunt May and Coulson took their seats and sat down ready to enjoy their meal.

Dinner carried on as any meal would, Aunt May introduced everyone to one another then spoke to the girls about casual things and addressed the boys as if nothing was strange about tonight's arrangements. However Ava and Jessica could sense the underlying tension between the two, the way their gazes caught each-other so full of distrust and anger. Or the way when one spoke the other seemed ready to strike on the spot, finally as dinner drew to a close Aunt May had finally had enough.

"boys! This dinner was supposed to help you to get along! I'm leaving for England in a few days you two will be all either of you has left for family in this city!"

Ava looked wide eyed from Peter to Ben and back again. She slowly started to see some similar characteristics between the two.

"if you two can't put this mistrust you have aside then settle it! Go out back and deal with it the way you're vying for, but when you're both done there will be no more fighting! and no desert" her words cut through the room like a buzz saw rendering everyone silent. Her eyes still so full of love and compassion also showed the threat of tears, she hated to have to suggest this option even though she knew this is what it would come to. These brothers spent 5 years pretending to be estranged cousins and fought when confronted by the other but now…now they needed to be what they were, family.

Neither Peter nor Ben moved from their chairs in a wish to not upset Aunt May, the only mother they've ever known. Aunt May however didn't waiver from her stand point "outside both of you"

The brothers looked from May to each-other than to the window viewing the backyard. They didn't want to bring violence into her home but they enough to know even if she hated the suggestion she would stand by it. So despite their internal protests they rose from their chairs and exited the back door into the yard.

"as much as I don't want to upset Aunt May I can't help but agree with her on this, but if were really going to settle this. Then we're going to have to actually settle this no pulling punches were evenly matched so whatever we give we can take" Ben said as he dropped his shirt to the ground,

"really? You want to go that far?" Peter asked as he too dropped his shirt to the ground "fine then hit the lights can't have the neighbours watching"

Ben nodded in agreement and hit the back light while Peter fired globs of webbing at nearing lights. The two approached one another and in a blink Peter struck a fast strike to Bens ribs, as Ben had said they were evenly matched whatever they could give they could take; including dishing out some harboured ill feelings.

Ben recovered and tackled Peter to the ground rolling backwards Peter kicked Ben off into the air and flipping up to his feet rounding on Ben but was met with a strong right cross. His jaw throbbed and stung, having never experienced being hit by his own strength to this degree Peter was caught off guard. Now the fun began, Peter came back up with an uppercut lifting Ben off his feet he hit the ground rolling pushing himself upright. "that all you got?" Ben taunted,

Peter saw through Bens gimmick, he felt that shot. "I'm not even warmed up yet" he retorted.

The fight continued, strikes and kicks were traded between them during their feud countless bruises, cuts and scrapes began to form. Even though they were fighting both would admit that fighting at this higher capacity of strength felt therapeutic, they lost all track of time when a final blow from both sides dispatched them both to the ground. Battered, blood drawn and exhausted they fell "hey Peter" Ben groaned,

"yeah?"

"I can't lift my arms or even move"

"ditto" Peter replies "truce?"

"truce"

Several minutes ticked by until Coulson stepped outside with a bowl full of chocolate and strawberry ice-cream after taking a spoon full he looked down at the two teens laying down at his feet with an amused smirk on his face "boys the girls are tired of waiting clean yourselves up and come inside" he chuckled.

Ava and Jessica came out shortly after Coulson laughed his way inside and helped the boys inside Ava looked at Peter with a grimaced expression she'd never seen Peter banged up to this extent after a fist fight a fist fight, in her eyes Ben had some power of his own and like Peter there was more to him than meets the eye. She sat Peter down on the couch her eyes scanning the damage to him and Ben and she couldn't tell who got it worse.

"so can we be civil and act like a family?" Aunt May asks,

Snoring was the only response she got, the boys were out. Smiling, because she knew they would be better now, "girls there are beds upstairs for you Jessica the room on the right is yours Ava you can take Peters room"

Ava looked at Peter with a soft smirk 'I'll get the answer from him later for now…he looks at peace for the first time in a long time' she thought to herself placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and going off to bed. She found a change of clothes in Peter's closet, one of his t-shirts long enough to reach her knees "meh I've worn worse" she smirked before changing her attire "tomorrow he can explain it all or I can wring the truth out of him"


	10. the Osborn agenda

**The Story's Shadow : yes the benefactor is twisted, but not in the way Taskmaster is leading on. as for Peter and Ben they'll get along better over the next few chapters as does Peter and Avas relationship (he trusts her with a secret not even shield knows about him)**

 **TigerX : yes there will be a chapter for Ava to realise the gravity of what happened.**

 **Guest : he does indeed**

So warm, so soft. Ava was enveloped in comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. Tangled amongst the blankets she had claimed dominion of this bed it was hers now and she wasn't about to move for anyone. The sound of a running shower slowly brought her from her slumber "hmmm what time is it?" she groaned. She sat up in the bed looking around the room, she failed last night to see the mess scattered around the room "god he's a messy tenant" Ava shuddered shaking her head in disappointment. But she was up now so it was time for some stretching, rolling from the bed Ava reached to the roof slowly folding downward grabbing her ankles holding the position savouring the feeling of the stretching muscles. Peters t-shirt hung loosely from her body lifting over her black booty shorts.

The bathroom door opened and Peter exited freezing on the spot as his eyes fell on the sight before him, Avas lean powerful legs reaching from his mess of blankets to her tightly clinging short attire the way she swam in his shirt. His jaw fell open and his voice failed him, momentarily, "wow that's not something I usually see after a shower but I'm not complaining" he laughed.

Ava jolted straight up snatching the blankets wrapping her lower body "Parker? What the hell! Were you spying on me? You pervert!" Ava shrieked. Peter quickly ducked behind the bathroom just as Ava threw a running shoe at him hitting the wall with a dull thud noise.

"Temper control Tiger" Peter chuckled

"Parker get out or you'll see my real temper!"

" **Is she for real? It's like she's not morning person"**

"Problem with your demands Ava, only exit to the bathroom is the bedroom"

Ava looked around the room and hung her head. He was right she couldn't get rid of him without him seeing her "ugh fine Parker but close your eyes I don't want you staring at me when I'm not decent" Ava replied.

"Alright that's fair I'm coming out now"

Ava watched Peter slowly emerge from the bathroom, his eyes were visibly closed as he walked from the bathroom to the hallway. But unknown to Ava Peter had a special ability, his spider sense, normally associated with warning him of immediate danger also, with some concentration, and could let him see things vividly. Not that he would abuse such an ability by spying on the girl in his room. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

Dr. Landon had left his computer to run tests all night finally after 18 hours it had printed off results of the simulated tests. Landon's green clawed hand rested on the table as his eyes scanned the report for any evidence of concluding his experiment, several trial simulations proved to be failures however a small collection showed success ranges from 65 to 85% this brought a sinister smile to Landon's face "Taskmaster might yet be happy about these results"

Landon took another sample collection from the satchel Taskmaster brought and the blood he received placing the two in a centrifuge machine. As it mixed the samples a green liquid poured down a tube feeding into 4 sealed pods. "4 subjects now engaging in the incubating process estimated development time is 90 days"

With 4 subjects under way Dr. Landon took the remaining genetic samples and stored them in a cryogenic stasis pod. Should this experiment work, at least once, it would be worth revisiting and the samples he now had would make a super sleeper weapon.

"Taskmaster may have brought the samples but he only asked for one living _clone._ the rest I shall use as I see fit" Landon continued to analyze his data compensating for any biological impurities that worked their way into serum, the genetic coding from both samples scrolled across the screen the sample from Hector Ayala and the blood sample Taskmaster brought in. Landon began isolating on the gene strands that Taskmaster wanted removed, civility, compassion, remorse, and memory removal. This clone could not be allowed to have Hector Ayalas memories, a few of his traits and similarities but not his memories. Taskmaster wanted new ones implanted, ones he would choose himself.

For now and for the next 90 days all Landon could do was wait and let the subjects develop.

Juggernaut found himself locked up with his feet off the ground and bolted to the wall, the lights were dimly lit but the cells… these cells were nothing like any prison he had been in before. They were merely four steel walls with a glass front wall. His head felt like it was splitting open from an axe attack, however his face hurt the worst of all the web slinger delivered a devastating kick with more power than he should have had.

"Morning Juggernaut" Harry Osborn stood before his cell with a smug grin. "Welcome to your new home and the home for the rest of you super freaks who have no use in my empire" he snarled.

"You're Osborne's brat!" Juggernaut spat "the hell are you doing with me?"

"such a stupid brute" Harry sighed "this is my new detention center 5 miles under the water 15 miles from shore it's where my new SSCPD officers deposit the useless trash like yourself. the city is changing my men will clean the streets of freaks like you dump all of you here and once this level hits maximum capacity it will be discharged into the ocean, 102 miles an hour eastward bound you'll be Russia's problem after that" he smirked "and once I've cleaned this city of the filth I'll be sending Nick Fury's little junior hero squad on the same ride starting with **Spider-man** " Harry waved over to the remaining cells revealing Batroc, mesmero, Dr. octopus (what remained of him that is) and Shocker. "As you can see freak this level is. FULL HAHA" Harry sadistically laughed his way to his elevator.

Few minutes after Harry reached his helicopter the prison section began to rumble and move under the ocean surface, jettisoning away from the complex which began shifting to fill the gap the last block left.

After watching his minor victory be claimed Harry drew his phone "Captain, is operation fly by night ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir Mr. Osborn we're already just awaiting the monsters appearance radar says he's only minutes from the containment site"

"Good I'm on my way I want to be there when New York's most destructive threat is banished by my police force" he grinned.

(Harlem) Osborn's SCCPD agents were just finishing up sealing a new building, awaiting their target New York City's most destructive and number 1 menace; the HULK.

Hulk came hurling towards the containment zone crashing into pavement searching the area around him, as if he was expecting an ambush. "graha where are you Leader?" he grumbled to himself. A-bomb said a call came in that Leader was here Hulk even left ahead of his agents of smash behind for their safety. Yet there nothing here, no signs, no short cranium nut job or anybody.

"HULK! By order of the SCCPD you're under arrest for multiple counts of destruction and civilian endangerment come quietly or be taken down!"

Dozens of SCCPD officers emerged from hiding brandishing their fire arms "what's it going to be Hulk?"

Hulk looked all around him, he was surrounded but he wasn't about to let Oscorps private police take him to an illegal private prison. "You pipsqueaks think I'm afraid of you? Come and get me!" Quickly Hulk smacked his giant hands together sending a massive shockwave through the air launching cars, equipment and SCCPD agents flying through the air. He then turned around picking up an armoured truck and whipping it at the SCCPD command truck crushing the truck like a tin beer can "you should have left me alone! I'm not the bad guy!" Hulk bellowed.

After a short time of Hulk demolishing SCCPD equipment two officers revealed themselves on roof tops directly above Hulk both spooning 50. Calibre rifles aimed at Hulks chest "firing syntho Gama darts in 3, 2, fire!" both officers fired their weapons. The darts struck Hulks chest injecting him with a yellow liquid, Hulk grew enraged but then became sluggish, he collapsed face first in the street.

The Oscorp helicopter arrived just in time to watch Hulk fall drawing near his target Harry Osborn was smiling triumphantly "good work gentlemen the Hulk is contained. Shame his uncontrollable rampaging interfered with a training exercise but as proven once again my men are superior" Harry arrogantly boasted.

"You traitorous rat!"

Hulks roar shook the streets beneath their feet as he rose to his full height grabbing at two guards and launching them across the district before turning on Harry. "you would frame and betray the very people who protect this city and the people in it, including your privileged ass!" he slammed his boulder sized fists on either side of Harrys legs causing the young C.E.O to fall on his backside and a bitter aroma befell him. Harry Osborn had wet himself, "you're a coward Osborn hiding behind a false visage of justice when really your just a child throwing a tantrum! Your father was a villain who terrorized innocent people, the same people you claim to be helping. It was a super hero who stopped him kid the world needs heroes not false idols after their own goals!"

Harry continued to tremble in a pool of his own bitter fear at the mercy of the giant looming over him. "HULK!" shouted another SCCPD officer, this one was dressed in a uniform with specialised gloves and a power pack on his back "easy to torment a simple child when your power reigns unchallenged maybe you'd like a crack at OSCORPs HULK buster brawler suits!"

Hulk rounded on the brawler officer and charged at him. Both raised their fists to one another colliding at arm's reach, the brawler soared back into the truck whilst Hulk merely back stepped. These buster gloves allowed the wearers to stand up to him, but at first impressions they could not go the distance in a prolonging fight. The snipers fired more darts into Hulks back tripling the dosage bringing Hulk to slow sluggish daze, he started by seeing buildings meld together, people melted into puddles and his own limbs began to droop over. Hulk was drugged. He staggered left then stumbled to the right allowing ample time for the first brawler to recover and a second one to suit up, both dialed their power cores to maximum strength and delivered devastating blows to Hulks chin.

The green titan tumbled backwards crashing into the asphalt out cold.

After composing himself Harry returned, cocky as ever, "load him up and exile him I want this freak shipped to the farthest reaches where he can't infect my city" he hissed "and send the footage to the daily bugle I want the people to know injustice of these super menaces won't be tolerated. He attacked us and for it as shipped to a prison he can't escape beyond shields control!"

The officers did as the master instructed, Hulk was restrained and relocated to an OSCORP shuttle site where he was then loaded into the shuttle primed for take-off. While an edited version of his arrest was now on its way to the desk of J. Johnna Jameson to be broad casted to the city leaving Harry to return to his home to await the reporters and divulge about how it felt to be attacked by such a beast.

The shuttle blasted off taking the Avengers biggest gun with it earning a win for Harry Osborns war on super criminals.

 **Peter and Ava seem to have morning conflicts hopefully those improve over time**

 **Harry has set hulk up with a staged fight in order to ship him off the planet and gain the peoples support of his movement, how will the Avengers respond to this attack on one of their own?**

 **Dr. Landon has attempted 4 clone trials for Taskmaster, a clone of Hector Ayala and saved extra samples for his own uses later.**

 **and a secret prison under the ocean surface is Harrys attack on super beings completely legal?**

.


	11. legalitys- the osborn power play pt1

**A/N: hey everyone quick** **question does anyone have any suggestions of what they would like to see out of Peter and Avas relationship before or after it ends?**

New York city, home to the miracle Mets, Yankee stadium, New York Giants and the Nix at Maddison square garden and most iconic the super heroes.

Since the Second World War and the rise, then resurrection, of Captain America super heroes have become an almost daily sight in the city. world renowned heroes like the Avengers brought hope and safety to the people then came the next generation young teenaged heroes taking on villains in the streets. With justice came damage and lots of it, biased media reporters spewed their unfounded opinions.

With the growing rate of super criminals a new agency was formed, one supported by biased media and now civilians against heroes' presence. Harry Osborn was now the center of attention, having survived being attacked by the ruthless beast the Hulk. The footage was released by the daily bugle only minutes after the attack and the Hulks departure.

"yes it is tragic having placed our faith in a monster whose soul enjoyment is destruction. The Avengers took the Hulk as one of their own, a trusted companion meant to protect us?! It's because of the Avengers and Shields hero program that these villains exist! The heroes refused to give us their resources so rogue scientists and black book companies were left to attempt to replicate several human enhancements on criminals and low lives! Our military and policing agencies would be far superior to all had Captain America or Ironman provided them with their abilities! They made the choice to keep us weak while they claim they're protecting us! But how can we rely on men who trust our lives with monsters? The green beast attacked my men and myself. Stark and Rogers must be made to choose serving the people and allow my men access to replicate their data banks on every villain they know or stand aside and be shut down!"

The crowd cheered and roared with supportive applause as they blindly cheered for the teen who would lead them into the true age, the age without super pests. Behind Harrys podium showed the footage of Hulks arrest earning a wave of disapproval from the crowd.

"is this what we should expect as saving! This monster, a demi god, an ego maniac and an old fossil? People of New York you know where I stand will you stand with me?!"

Once again the crowd roared with a thunderous applause cheering for Harry Osborn.

* * *

(Avengers Tower)

The tower had become a place of debate sparked by the press conference they had witnessed on t.v. outraged and scorned the remaining Avengers argued over the best way to counter Harry Osborn's political attack.

"he attacked Hulk!" Hawkeye growled slamming his fist on the table rattling the dishes on its top.

"Clint calm down! If we go at this with hot tempers we won't be able to help Hulk" Stark replied "I've got F.r.i.d.a.y analyzing the footage for any and all anomalies if Osborn edited the footage she'll find it then we can expose him. we have to play this politically! Or else we'll only be proving his point of being above the law! We try to force a confession out of him and we're done we will be the villains he's making us out be!"

"nay this unjust act of war must be returned in kind!" Thor bellowed "I say we smite this trickster, he's no Loki but his lies are dangerous none the less"

"Thor! As much as I hate to say it Tony is right if we go after Osborn now we'd be playing into his anti-hero campaign our best option is to draw a confession out and find out where Hulk is" Black Widow stated.

The Avengers argued over the matter at hand but Captain America stared out the window over the city, people here used to watch out for each-other however in this era cutting down the people who only helped the public was something of a past time. The police were constantly scrutinized and criticized on social media and now the super heroes were in the cross hairs. "people want something to hate" he softly spoke to his reflection "they feel their lives have become meaningless that to jump on a band wagon of hate makes them matter. they hate us because it's the trend and Osborn is fueling the fire by telling them super beings are the enemy of average people….Stark is right we have to do this legally" there was defeat in Caps voice as he spoke. He had to have faith in legalities at this point or the people would turn against them.

Everyone stared at the super soldier in awe, Captain America didn't have a plan of action.

"Tony, I've recovered the full footage from Osborn's data base at the SCCPD headquarters your suspicion is spot on. A distress signal was sent to the agents of S.M.A.S.H from a command truck that is why Hulk was in Harlem, Tony they ambushed him. I'm still deciphering the encryptions as to where they sent him, but it appears Osborn has a secret private prison under the ocean just outside the city designed to hold super beings" FRIDAY announced to the Avengers.

Hawkeye slammed both fists onto the table top in anger "I say we confront that little twerp now! We have evidence lets expose him and get his ass shipped off to Seagate!"

Stark flicked FRIDAYs video footage onto a portable drive as multiple parts of red and gold metal limbs flew in merging to his body "alright lets go see little Osborn about his fake movie"

* * *

(Osborn penthouse)

Harry Osborn sat at his father's desk in the penthouse talking with his officer from the SCCPD and an older man in an expensive armontie suit when his front door ripped from its hinges and thrown across the room followed by a handful of SCCPD officers.

Ironman, Captain America and Thor entered the room "what is the meaning of this!" the older man shouted rising from his seat in protest.

"gentlemen sorry for the intrusion but your door man was rather hostile" Ironman joked "now down to business…"

"You're trespassing Stark" the officer barked bringing his rifle to firing height ready to pull the trigger on the Avengers.

Ironman quickly raised his left arm emitting a high frequency pitch arming his repulser at the officer "trust me buddy this is not in your best interest" he calmly told the officer.

"the officer is right Stark" the man said, intervening on the conversation, "you're trespassing on OSCORP property armed no less…"

"save it gramps, Junior here set up an illegal prison and falsely arrested an Avenger!"

"You mean the Norman Osborn detention center? The governor approved of the center when he signed off on the certification of the SCCPD" the old man grinned "as for your friend, he attacked Mr. Osborn's officers and was detained for it. But my question Stark is how did you come by this? By hacking OSCORP files perhaps? Isn't that illegal? So are the Avengers above the law?"

Ironman was slightly dumbfounded for the moment, apparently the old man was the Osborn family attorney.

"it's alright Jerry" Harry politely spoke with his snake like grin "you're out dated Stark you and you're freak show, if you want your monster back you, the star spangled banner boy and Goldie locks can board a shuttle and go after him cause he's no longer on the planet. That monster is to dangerous to be allowed to stay"

Thor lunged forward only to have Captain America quickly grab him. "I'll crush your vile speaking mouth!" Thor bellowed.

"I should sue you right now Stark! Invading my home, attacking my staff and now threatening me!" Harry screamed "contain your nuke Tony! You want Hulk go find him! cause my ass is legally covered" Harry rose from his desk in a fit of rage "get off my property Stark and if you try to slander my name outside your tower walls not only will I sue but it will be an act of war and my SCCPD out number your Avengers not to mention I have the public support"

With his final outburst Harry slammed his thumb on a red button bringing in more SCCPD officers and one NYPD patrolman "officers the Avengers attacked my staff and damaged my property escort them from the premises and if they set foot or come into any kind of contact with OSCORP property I want them arrested!" he ordered.

The Avengers readied themselves for a potential fight as more and more SCCPD officers flooded the room with their weapons drawn Ironman looked around the room with FRIDAY targeting each individual "call your dog's off kid we have a stalemate I have an arsenal in this suit locked on to everyone of your boys and you. So call them off or this room lights up like July 4th"

Harry stared at Ironman snarling under his breath, he didn't like being ordered around he was now the OSCORP C.E.O and founder of the SCCPD, soon to be the saviour of the city not some kid to be talked down to. "fine! Officers kindly escort them out!" he snapped.

As the Avengers departed Harry picked up his father's desk ornament and whipped it at the corner wall smashing it to pieces "FUCKING damn it! That arrogant prick waltzed into my home and disrespects me! I want him and his circus friends dealt with Jerry pull the security footage and send it to every media outlet in the city along with a statement that he's falsely accusing me with doctored footage of Hulks arrest, footage edited by his A.I program in his tower! And get the mayor and the governor on the phone because I want them locked up!" Harry screamed.

"take it easy Mr. Osborn" Jerry calmly coaxed "the Avengers won't be an issue for much longer. If they wish to find the green beast they'll have to vacate the planet at which point we can issue a warrant for their arrest. They won't be here to respond to the accusations and forfeit their right to trial"

"perfect and what of SHIELDs hero program and Spider-man?"

"in time Harry remember with Fury watching over them they're protected on a federal level, they have to break the law. simple bait and trap tactics won't prevail like it will with the Avengers. Stark is a private industrialist SHIELD isn't so we'll have to be careful"

* * *

Peter finished placing the last of Aunt Mays luggage in Coulson's car. He still couldn't fully comprehend this, Aunt May was leaving for England, even though he was happy for her it still needed some adjusting. The trunk closed and Aunt May came shuffling from the porch with Coulson at her side leaving Ben at the door.

Peter hugged his Aunt goodbye knowing it would be a good long while before they would see each-other again "take care of yourself Peter. I know you're superhero and you can look after yourself but I'm still saying it. Remember you and Ben need to better than what you were, after all your brothers and more importantly your my boys…I'll call home after we've gotten settled at our new place"

Aunt May dropped into her seat with a final wave goodbye Coulson's red corvette rolled away.

The two teens watched the tail lights fade around the corner into the stretch of traffic "are just going to sit here or are we following them to the airport?" Ben nonchalantly asked.

Peter looked back at Ben with a very obvious expression "what do you think?" he replied.

"aha, well then I'm going to have to borrow some stuff because I gave up this whole masked vigilante bit years ago hell I was normal up until I got dragged back here" Ben explained.

"speaking of which if you were so happy being normal in sault lake city why the did you come back?"

"do you really want to cross that bridge right now?"

"I'll admit its peaked my curiosity I mean hell you got to escape from any responsibility for 5 years why would you come back to New York?"

"if I tell you will drop the entire subject and leave my past alone?"

"meh 50/50 chance"

"fine" Ben moaned rolling his eyes "I came home because Jessica landed a job with the bugle to cover an opinion piece on you ok her job now is to photograph and write a column on Spider-man there are you happy"

"not really no but it'll make do for now" Peter handed Ben on of his web shooters "remember how to use these?"

"guess we'll find out" Ben chuckled.

"if you fall I'm going to catch your ass"

* * *

 **Harrys legally dismantling the Avengers and assuming control of the city.**

 **Aunt May has left the nation for a new home in England with captain Coulson leaving Peter with house (what could possibly go wrong)**

 **the Avengers are in trouble if they can't get ahead of Osborn and his anti super human movement.**

 **the timeless writer: doesn't look like the Avengers are happy and Peters unaware of whats happened just yet.**

 **the story's shadow: Taskmaster might yet get the advantage if nobody catches on to his plan. and Harry doesn't seem to scared of the Avengers right now.**

 **guest: when she finds out...she loses it!**


	12. getting Exclusive

Peter returned home, to _his_ now empty house. It was strange seeing the house with fresh eyes, he felt like a stranger in it. No lifting aroma wafting from the kitchen, no games echoing from the TV… just nothing, without Aunt May the house was empty much like Peters life. It wasn't a pleasant realization knowing that his life was void of any significant people without Aunt May. **("hey! That's not true, ok not completely true what about the team, the new and web warriors and what about Ava? We've gotten close")**

Despite wanting to smell Aunt Mays cooking one last time Peter really wasn't hungry, in truth he was lost. He opened the fridge to find 3 coke cans, half a box of cold pizza "what the hell I'm not dieting" he grumbled grabbing the box and a can off the rack then dropping onto the sofa "Xbox run Web flex" the green light and small ping brought life to the entire entertainment set to life with the Devil is a part timer airing.

The doorbell rang, but before Peter could get up the door opened and Ava Ayala walked in carrying another pizza box "really Parker cold pizza? You're likely to starve to death if that's your idea of a meal" Ava set the box down on the coffee table in front of them before scooping up the controller changing the show.

Make yourself at home Ava" Peter chuckled as he dropped his cold slice back into the box from the fridge and picked up a cheese coated slice from the steaming box Ava brought. She let him take his first few bites of enjoyment "are you going to be ok here by yourself Peter? Fury says your old bunk at the academy is still available if you'd prefer to come back" she offered.

Peter swallowed his pizza down but his eyes never left the table while returning to the academy held some comfort in not having to be alone, it wasn't home in fact it didn't feel home. He remained quiet only for a moment or two before looking at Ava "I'll be ok" he grinned "it'll just take some adjusting on my part…I've never really been on my own before so this could be a good life lesson"

"you suck at learning lessons Parker" Ava bluntly states,

"wow Ava harsh" he chuckles catching a small glimpse of a smile dancing across her lips.

The two teens then smiled at each-other but quickly looked opposite ways to hide the claret in their cheeks "she's kissed me twice and I haven't even made a single gesture as to how I could tell her…" Peter thought to himself.

Ava reached over taking a slice from the box thinking along a similar line as he was, "come on web head you've had multiple opportunities please show me that you share the same feelings and that I'm not humiliating myself like this for nothing!" she was mentally screaming at Peter to show some kind interest in her. She cast the odd glance at him hunting for some form of attraction.

Time passed on minute by minute when finally Ava's impatience hit its pinnacle, she rounded on Peter clutching him by the scruff of his collar so he faced her directly "ok web head! I have to have an answer are you attracted to me?"

Her eyes hardened into a soul penetrating gaze, she was looking into him for her answer the blue in his eyes went on forever like the depths of the ocean. Ava stared for what seemed like hours when Peters voice broke her concentration, "I am. Ava your smart beautiful, head strong, passionate, if mostly about school but that's why it's so hard when you're so…amazing and I'm just…" he never got finish. Ava swatted him in the face not hard but firmly.

"don't! ok Parker just don't that self-doubting you do is the only, correction one of the only things I hate about you ok you're Spider-man you brought together 3 teams of future heroes saved the city and us countless times and Peter Parker is by far the best guy I've ever met, he's selfless, caring, smart and handsome and damn it why am I still shouting?" Ava quickly retreated showing signs of embarrassment, she didn't mean to actually shout at Peter especially right in his face.

Peter on the other hand was caught somewhere in the middle of an unusual feeling between scared and arousal, for the sake of description he settled on establishing the term scare-oused. He watched Ava recompose herself knowing he had to say something or risk offending her trouble was…he had no clue what to say to her.

"uhm…so does this mean…we're you know. Exclusive?" he choked.

A smile worked its way across Ava's lips and new look of relief mixed with well-hidden traces of joy was now casted, "you haven't asked yet" she replied.

 **("ask? What does she mean ask? Don't these things just you know happen? Cause with Gwen…well actually that did just sort of happen")**

"Ava, would you do me the honor of being my…"

"Christ Parker you're not proposing are you? Just ask me if I'm ok with dating you and only you" Ava ordered.

"you kinda just beat me to it Ava" Peter replied with a child like smirk, "but if even just to save face, namely my own, Ava would you be ok with just seeing one another?" he finished.

"you know what Parker I kind of like the other way you were asking much more original. That sounded like you placing an order at a drive thru" she teased.

 **("give me a break here I'm trying!")**

"but to answer your question, yes Peter I would like to be exclusive but there's going to be ground rules Parker. In a worst case scenario if it comes down to saving each-other or the city maybe even the world we have to choose the collective many **. 2** **nd** we can't be over emotional in front of the others because that could turn the balance of the team and 3rdly, for the time being we need to stay secret if anyone ever saw White Tiger and Spider-man locking lips then likewise Peter Parker and Ava Ayala they could easily piece it together"

 **("I wouldn't think dating would be a tedious of game battle ship but Ava seems to have proven me wrong her rules are literally 3 hits and sink my battle ship")**

"don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration Ava? I mean no one is ever going to believe Peter Parker is Spider-man also no ones ever going to accept I'm dating the hottest and smartest girl to ever walk the halls of midtown"

Without warning Peter was tackled over onto his back and a wave of silky black hair blocked out the light. Ava gently applied pressure of her nails into his ribs tickling him. "ahaha! Ava stop please it tickles!" Peter pleaded as he tried to fend her off.

Ava however didn't let up she arched herself into a downward dog pose so Peters hands couldn't reach her as her hands slid into his arm pits. He was helpless to thwart her sadistic conquest of his vulnerability "those are the rules Parker now agree to them and I'll stop otherwise you're going end up soaking your jeans"

The two teens struggled and squirmed ultimately falling to the floor changing their position. Peter was now on top of Ava pining her to the floor "well now what a predicament I'm in control now" Peter jested.

"not quite Parker" Ava whispered. She shifted her weight to her torso allowing her legs to roll up and spring upward around Peter's neck trapping him between her muscular thighs whilst her hands locked his wrists. Peter was trapped. "submit Parker or parish between my legs"

"least…I'll die…with a great…ullage…haha, he died with his face between Avas legs" Peter chuckled "talk about unsafe sex" Peters vison was beginning to fade when Ava eased up on the pressure.

"you would go there"

Ava rolled backwards then sprung to her feet "well now that we've settled that how about you tell me about your cousin Ben. I'm not simple Peter I've seen you fight multiple enemies with little bruising but one physical dispute has you going to bed looking like Nova called Wolverine a sissy so how does a normal Person do what Ben did?"

Massaging his neck Peter pulled himself up onto the couch. It was a tough question that Ava asked, to tell her the truth about Ben would mean exposing a time when he wasn't in his right head a dark time. There were many reasons Peter and Ben stayed estranged the main being that since Ben was a clone he couldn't be near Peter or risk both being exposed, but another reason they kept unspoken between them. While Ben got away and Peter lost himself Peter regarded Ben as the better man but that wasn't their reasoning, their reason was fear. A fear that if the two crossed paths the copy would reform to his original programming and try to kill the original but both shared every memory, one in particular uncle Ben and his guiding words.

But the rules had just been changed now, Ava was his girlfriend and if he learned anything from Gwen's death it was this, he wouldn't hide things anymore. "Ava what I tell you can't leave this house you have to promise that"

"I promise Peter"

"ok. Ben isn't my cousin…he's my clone."

"Clone!?" Ava blurted out.

"yeah. I know how insane it sounds but it's true after Gwen died an old professor of ours lost his mind, he grew obsessed with her and blamed Spider-man for her death he sought to have me replaced with a copy under his command, thus Ben was engineered. We fought ending with what I thought was Ben falling down a smoke stack when really he just left to travel the country he left my life behind 5 years free of our curse Ben gained a new perspective on life whereas I was still grieving over Gwen and the fact that I had my genetic property stolen lost myself in my misery. Ben actually came home for awhile and we fought he accused me of failing uncle Ben and even though he wasn't wrong I still wouldn't be told off by a copy. We fought again agreeing to keep our distance, he has all my powers thinks like me the only real difference is our perspective and Bens also out of practice 5 years of being normal took its toll on his abilities. Then well as you saw Aunt May brought us back together to put all of this behind us…and we did"

Ava stared at Peter for an uncomfortable amount of time she was studying him. looking for any sign or symptom of brain damage when she realized something, 2 dates and she's kissed him but not once has he kissed her. "Parker you owe me a kiss"

A shovel could have hit Peter right in the face and his expression couldn't be more dazed **(chibi Spidey creeps across Peter's shoulders with a flashlight peeking into his eyes "yeah Mr. brain stepped out")** "I suppose you have point Ava" Peter grinned. He slowly leaned in toward her his eyes closing as he got closer. Anticipation grew between them for who became irrelevant as desire built Ava fought to keep restraint and Peter kept from running for the door. Closer and closer the drew together she felt the gentle graze of his lips, her breath hitched in her throat.

Then came the most unwelcomed noise ever, the front door bell was going off like a smoke alarm. "grh! If that's Sam I'll gouge his eyes out!" Ava growled as she stormed her way to the door. In her fury Ava pulled the door straight back opening all the way only to reveal a more furious face, "Fury?" Ava gasped.

"am I interrupting?" Fury asks with hinted condemnation.

 **oh ouch! stone walled by the all seeing eye himself hows Peter going totalk his way out of this?**

 **so close to a long awaited moment only to be interrupted poor Ava.**

 **and Peter has told Ava a secret that none but Aunt May know, will Ava keep her promise or will the story of Ben be revealed.**

.


	13. the Hidden Hand

Peter and Ava sat on the couch watching the vein in Fury's neck pulse. "of all the irresponsible crap you've ever pulled Parker! And you Ayala I'd expect this from him but you? did it ever occur to either of you that the city is falling apart while you were playing high school house!" Fury bellowed.

Peter blankly stared at Ava shrugging his shoulders, he had no idea what Fury was talking about and apparently, neither did Ava. "uh Fury could you maybe translate your spiel of insanity into something we can interpret ?" Peter asked.

At this point Peter was sure Fury was snorting smoke from his nostrils his eye even twitched in annoyance "your little pal Osborn has been busy lately Parker, he's got an off the record prison centre built under the ocean surface which he uses to ship off super villains to Europe the ones he can't control. His SCPD squad just ambushed and exiled the Hulk into deep space! And his lawyer is putting the Avengers balls in a legal vice so I ask you again Parker what have you been doing and the answer better not be Ayala!"

" **oh Fury wrong way to end the question"**

"Excuse me!" Ava snapped. "no one's called us about any trouble in the city Fury and furthermore don't you ever assume I'd just jump into bed with anyone who asks!" Ava's tiger side was showing. Her amulet was glowing as were her eyes in a matching shade of jade and the slightest sight of massive cat fangs from the corner of her mouth. Then the amulet faded to its dull coloring returning Ava to her natural appearance "sorry sir, what would you like us to do?"

Fury seamed to calm down after Avas outburst then proceeded to hand Peter a blank disc "this is Starks unedited version, the truth behind Hulks arrest" he explained "Parker he's gunning for you as well at least your other persona he wants all super beings either in jail or enslaved…you guess where he wants Spider-man"

Peter took the disk from Fury with a heavy heart, he knew what pushed Harry to this; to following Normans foot prints, it was him. Because of him Norman was now housing a room at St. Jude's mental hospital battling the Goblin on another level.

"Nick what are the Avengers going to do about Hulk? Are they getting him back?" Peter asked,

Fury sighed before sitting down on the rocking chair "Stark, Thor and Cap are going to look for him Falcon, Widow and Hawkeye will be staying to watch the city…they'll be calling on you to sub in for a few days until the others are back you're an Avenger again Parker." He then turned to Ava "to answer your question Ms. Ayala what I need you to do or specifically Parker, I need you to find out what Osborn is up to…I can't believe I am encouraging this but for the time being this relationship could serve a purpose if Harry thinks Peter Parker is seeing someone it can help with taking ideas of him being Spider-man out of his crazy head. What I need Ava is for you two to go public as couple" Fury added.

" **uhm that kinda violates Avas 2** **nd** **rule but I can work with it"**

"Sir I don't mean to be insubordinate but doesn't that jeopardize mine and Parkers safety?" Ava interjected.

"and yet until I suggested it you were ok with the couple game whose the one shamed enough to hide it?" Fury baited them, his eyes fixed on Ava "something tells me its not Parker we all know how emotional he is, isn't that right Parker how'd you put it that night? _"my D.N.A my problem no one else is getting hurt because of me?"_ so Ms. Ayala is it shame?"

Ava looked over to Peter expecting to see a hint of doubt. However she didn't, he didn't doubt that she wouldn't be ashamed of being with him so why should she be? "no sir I've nothing to be ashamed of, it's precaution" Ava replied.

"very well then tomorrow noon I'll expect social media to be buzz with your news" Fury grinned "Parker, find out what Osborn is planning as soon as possible before this gets out of hand and Osborn ends up running this city" Fury stated before getting to his feet to leave. "you two are my best please don't make regret allowing this if it were any of the others I would be snuffing this relationship out before the first spark could even light. Don't let your fire burn the rest of us"

"I think this means were parent approved" Peter joked.

"yeah, guess so" Ava whispered as her hands snuck up from Peters waist to his chest quickly snatching him and dragging him down to the couch "but we were doing something before we got interrupted" she swung Peter around throwing him onto the couch. The front legs lifted off the floor due to Peters weight and before they had even hit the ground again Ava pounced like a hunting tiger tipping the couch even farther back, knocking it into the wall.

"getting a little aggressive are we?" Peter chuckled,

"oh this isn't aggressive Parker this is just playing, you've yet to see aggressive…" her lips grazed his ear as she leaned in close "when you see my aggressive side you'll beg me to stop at first then… you'll beg me for more. You'll be my personal _scratching_ post" she tantalizing whispered.

 **(chibi Spidey stood on Peters shoulder staring wide eyed from Peter to Ava "uhm should we be scared? I mean well…you saw the bed right?")**

Avas nails dug into Peters shoulders a little, it hurt but it was an enjoyable hurt. Her lips grazed against his, the smell of lilac pedals surrounded his nostrils. Closer and closer she drew herself until their top lips gently collided. Almost sealing the kiss Ava allowed her eyes to close.

The front door banged repeatedly "Parker we have to talk!" shouted an older voice from the other side. "Parker it's important!"

Ava sat upright clenching her fists in anger before storming over to the front door swinging it open. Only to find an older man dressed in a suit with red lensed glasses holding a brief case and white stick. "you're Peters lawyer" Ava gasped

"Mathew Murdoch, nice seeing you again Ms. Ava" Matt greeted "may I come in?"

Ava stepped back and let Matt pass her into the house. Ava saw a blind man navigate the house with ease sitting in the rocking chair directly across from Peter "forgive my intrusions Pete but this is important and I need your help"

Peter shifted forward lowering his voice to a whisper "whose asking Matt or the devil of Hells kitchen?"

Matt leaned in towards Peter "they're back Peter, they're back for Elektra" he whispered "I need help this time around and you're one of the few I can trust. you know what they will do if they're allowed to set up shop in the city again"

Peter nodded, they had a problem if what Matt was saying was in fact true _the Hand_ was back New York. "Where do we start?" He asked.

"my old teacher found me some time ago and told me of a warrior whose sole purpose is to destroy the Hand and that he was here in the city, the IronFist" Matt explained "having the living weapon that the Hand fears could be a great asset"

"that won't be as difficult as you think…let me make a quick phone call" Peter replied.

"you really expect me to believe you have a line to mystical city and a legendary warrior myth?"

"one second Matt it's ringing" Peter responded "IronFist I need you to meet me at… Where are we going again?"

"old Chrysler building" Matt interjected still confounded that Peter had a cell line to Kun Lun.

"you get that Fist? Perfect see you in 15" Peter finished before turning to Matt "are we going to need anymore help?" he added "I've got a friend who loves to fight, her names White Tiger" . Matt looked at Ava then back to Peter with skepticism,

"she capable?"

"extremely"

"aren't you two…"

"same can be said for you and Elektra! So you can't pull that card" Peter quickly added.

Matt smiled at Peter as much as Peters constant talking did annoy him on the job Peter was very reliable and a good judge of character "alright Peter but just them and I know I don't need to explain this but…"

"I know Matt they meet D.D and that's how they know you and not about your day job" Peter replied.

Matt stood up and shook Peters hand "good day Peter, Ms. Ava" with that he left the house leaving Ava standing crossed armed by the door. She was not impressed.

"ok Parker what was that about and are we going to at all get back to what we were doing?" she snarled

"sorry Ava but Matt has something he wants Spider-man to look into there will be plenty of bad guys to beat up though if you'd like to come along" Peter pleaded,

"fine as long as somebody pays for my interruptions but you're making this up to me Parker either by dinner or training, a home cooked dinner Parker" she added.

"would you settle for beating down a hoard of martial artists?" Peter asked "cause more than likely there's going to be a few dozen where we're going"

Ava sat silent for a minute cracking her fingers individually debating Peters offer "ok call the others and we'll go beat up some bad guys" she told him.

"uhhh. I can only call Danny, that's because he might know who were chasing"

Ava rounded on Peter with a petrifying glare "you want to go on a mission without the team? Parker we've been together for years!"

"you guys have been Ava, I was brought in after the team was made and I was stripped away to find the newbies. I'm on my own again Ava so when a friend asks me to look into something it's not a team assignment. I agreed to bringing Danny and you along because you're both qualified and don't draw a lot of unwanted attention like Nova's inflated ego and Power-man, it's hard to miss a big guy at an abandoned car factory" Peter said cutting her off abruptly.

Ava continued to stare at Peter she didn't like the way he was running this, she was used to having the guys as back up but here was Peter acting like it wasn't a big deal. It threw her off a bit but also intrigued her, she was watching Peter come into his own light something she knew was bound to happen but now she was watching it from a closer perspective. "alright Parker I'll trust you on this" Ava replied.

Later at the Chrysler building Spider-man and White Tiger were waiting for IronFist and the other person that was supposed to be meeting them. Spider-man stood upside down from an over hanging ledge while White tiger worked on her form.

15 minutes passed by when a mysterious figure dressed in red swung onto the roof landing next to Tiger. He towered over her, his suit blood red in color and his mask, horns pointed like nails a Billy club clenched in his hand but what held Tigers attention, what kept her fixated was his eyes. His demonic red eyes, she knew it was just his mask but the strange thing is, she couldn't feel his eyes on her, like he wasn't looking at her. "Spidey! Quit hanging about and get down here" he ordered.

"really? That's your opening line? That's hurtful even by the standards of the Devil of Hells Kitchen. I mean can you at least acknowledge that for once I beat you to a meeting place?" Spider-man laughed. "what happened? you took 5th and central didn't you?"

"yeah, after the remodeling there's no good places to swing from suppose I have you to thank for that" Daredevil replied with a friendly smile.

Spider-man flipped from his perch landing between White Tiger and Daredevil "Tiger this Daredevil a friend of mine from early days as a rookie, D.D this is White Tiger one of my old teammates from SHIELD" he introduced "IronFist should be here soon"

Daredevil extended his hand to White Tiger shaking hers, his grip cracked her index and middle knuckles "pleasure to meet you White Tiger" there was something about White Tiger that felt familiar, he could feel pride, discipline and a hint of self righteousness radiating from her. Daredevil smirked to himself White Tiger bore a resembling mantle to Elektra and Black Panther. "Spidey's got his hands full" he thought to himself.

White Tiger however was still trying to get a beat on this Daredevil, she couldn't catch any senses, his eyes bore through her, his heart rate never shifted. "you too Mr. Devil" she replied.

"Daredevil is just fine"

Without warning Daredevil whipped around throwing his club into the shadows. A yellow light ignited from the darkness deflecting the club back at Daredevil, a man in a green tunic with a yellow face mask stepped into the light his hand still glowing "with hearing like that you could give Spider-mans spider sense a run for his money"

"IronFist what kept you buddy?" Spider-man cheered.

Daredevil looked from Spider-man to the man he announced as IronFist "this is the living weapon that will destroy the hand?" he asked sizing up the young ninja. Without warning he saw both of IronFists hands light up.

"the Hand is here in New York!?" IronFist snarled "when? And how long?"

"they've been here before, looking to take over the city but after I took the Black Sky from them they faded from the city. they're back now looking to reclaim Black Sky, their numbers are growing. I needed help this time around" Daredevil explained.

IronFist looked to Spider-man and White Tiger, there was something angry in his eyes "I understand now why the others can't be here thank you for telling me this…I have a destiny to fulfil, the Hand must be destroyed"

Spider-man looked from IronFist to White Tiger. This was a new side to his friend; a dark one he had never seen before. "we're all here let's go to work"

"right. Spidey and I will take the lower level and work our way up you two start up here and make your way down" Daredevil instructed before leading Spider-man to the edge "rules are still same first one to flinch loses" he grinned.

"yeah, yeah just don't get upset when I beat you down" Spider-man taunted as they both dove head first downward to the street.

Tiger watched Spider-man dive down with a smile on his face she never noticed before, but he didn't really have this type of comradery with anyone at SHIELD and no one would ever just dive off of a building head first with him. "hey Danny. Do you think Peter seams happier doing this his solo team ups than he did working with us?" she asked "I mean the way those two just so casually say here are the rules and lets dive. He wasn't like that with a team he planned out and actually considered consequences…Danny?"

Tiger turned to see IronFist was already at the fire exit, he seamed uncannily focused on his mission. She quickly ran to catch up as they both poked around the dark, damp and dusty staircase. The railing wobbled like a bell down the sides, IronFist placed a finger on his lips signaling Tiger to be quiet.

Spider-man and Daredevil reached the street entrance slowly creeping around in the dark. The floor was laired in dust, only their boot prints appeared. Spider-man crept around what looked like the main manufacturing plant when his spider sense went off like a firework explosion. He ducked narrowly missing having a sword cleave his head in two. The assailant stepped out brandishing a long curved black bladed Katana, the hilt was silver with gold trim wrapped in white linen. He swung again forcing Spider-man backwards then sideways the tip of the blade swooshing every pass it made. If not for his enhanced reflexes and agility Spider-man would have been diced up 3 times over.

He found an opening, a straight shot struck the assailant in the sternum his strength was enough to break the ribs and drop the attacker. Unfortunately he didn't get long to savour his save, 14 more ninjas swarmed the floor all carrying weapons. "ah man this could take awhile"

The ninjas surrounded Spider-man every exit was blocked leaving Spider-man with one last choice, he was going to have to fight his way out. The ninjas attacked, swords swiped from all directions Spider-man sprung upward casting web lines out snaring two members of the Hand, with as much force as he needed he pulled on the lines slamming the two into each-other. They dropped like stones to the floor before Spider-man even hit the ground. He shot forward throwing his fist out connecting with a solid jab knocking out not one target but two. He often forgot just how strong he truly was, a sharp cold sting cut across his shoulders, a sword cut him perfectly flush from left to right. Spider-man stumbled forward ignoring the pain he kept fighting on. He leapt into a split kick cracking the jaws of two more Hand members, blood began trickling down his back and arms as more and more members stepped forward. Another sword worked its way across Spider-mans side, it was a short gash but it punctured deeply. In his moment of distraction 4 chains snared around Spider-mans wrists and ankles pulling tightly he was anchored to the roof and two members of the Hand.

They all gathered around but only one stepped forward, standing slightly taller than Spider-man he pulled a dagger from his belt then removed his head coverings. He was older roughly Matts age with narrow black eyes and Japanese his free hand clasped over Spider-mans mouth "we warned Akumaa if he continued to interfere there would be penalties and for involving the IronFist they will be steeper" he stuck the dagger just below Spider-mans ribs "none shall ruin our plans not even Spider-man" he withdrew the dagger from the wound letting the blood drip to the floor. "our master can make use of this" he then turned into a spinning kick booting Spider-man back several feet.

The chains held him upright but his wounds were still bleeding out "kill him, leave his body where the devil may find him" the older man ordered. With that he turned and disappeared into the shadows, his followers then closed the gap circling Spider-man.

3 wounds bleeding out and his limbs restrained Spider-man was straining just to stay awake. He heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard followed by a few foot steps. Spider-man pulled on all 4 chains with what might he could muster, the chains snapped giving Spider-man enough slack to move again. "hate to break to you guys but your pajama party is coming to an end" he broke the links from his limbs ready into a fighting stance.

The Hand went on the assaultive first swinging swords and fighting with Sai but Spider-man kept his ground, relying on his spider sense he dodged multiple weapons only striking when he had the opportunity. His power became his weapon, when the opening came he struck with enough force to break bones and dislocate joints. A stray kick flew in from just beyond his peripheral vision striking him in the chin Spider-man staggered back as another kick swung forward, desperate Spider-man countered with a punch connecting with the attacker's shin bone. He felt the bone shatter under his fist. The Hand assailant dropped to the floor clutching their leg "son of a bitch! Argh! You're dead you murderer!"

It was a women's voice under the scarf, muffled but familiar he had heard that voice before.

"Spidey!"

IronFist slammed down between Spider-man and the hoard of Hand members his fists blazing yellow with his Chi "I am the IronFist! Protector of Kun Lun sworn enemy of the hand and I am here to vanquish your influence from this city" he threatened. Steel was broken by the very swipe of IronFists finger tips, first the blade then the wielder. IronFist broke them all, he fought through the pain of the odd cuts and stabs.

Spider-man watched his friend delve into a new level of combat one without hesitation, this wasn't the pacifist he had trained with this was a man made to be a weapon, unleashed.

IronFist swiftly dispatched of the remaining Hand members moments before Daredevil and White Tiger joined the fray. They were both sporting minor cuts but Tigers costume was severely torn in some spots, her mid section was slightly exposed along with a tear running down her upper rear thigh. "Spidey! You're hurt" she exclaimed her hands touched his shoulders and Spider-man hissed in pain.

"Ah Tiger that stings a little" he hissed "how is no one else is as messed up as me?"

"Fist and I only fought off about 8 of these creeps you were right web head they're good, looks like you had the bulk of them and did surprisingly well" Tiger replied before she sat down with Spider-man "but right now you need medical attention.."

"I need to go home and rest I'll heal Tiger. D.D did you find everything you needed?" Spider-man groaned.

"there was a farm in the basement but it looks abandoned they were harvesting bodies here" Daredevil replied before turning to IronFist "it was a pleasure to meet the living weapon IronFist I hope you'll help me and Spidey in further tracking the Hand?"

"it's my destiny Mr. Devil of course I'll help. But first Spider-man when you're better we may have to teach you how to fight off the Hands warriors"

"no kidding" Tiger added.

"can we go now?" Spider-man pleaded.

 **the Hand is back in New York, bringing together IronFist and Daredevil.**

 **Fury is letting the SpiderxTiger work itself into daily living for our young heroes wonder if that's the best choice?**

 **Peter knows what Harry is up to what will his counter plan be?**

 **Ava was robbed again of having her first kiss, wonder how annoyed shes getting?**

.


	14. the game gets bigger

The sun rose of the morning after Spider-man and the others discovered the Hands return to New York City. Jessica sat at home on her couch with her left leg laying flat across the cushions, her leg caused her immense agony all night long and now she was faced with a greater challenge than getting home…she had to hide her injury from Ben.

Bens alarm on his cell phone blared throughout the apartment bringing life to the TV and coffee maker via the Wi-Fi. Anthem of the underdog soon began to play as Ben walked into the living room, his black track pants hung tied to his waist leaving Jessica to admire his toned upper body "mhmmm I love my mornings" Jessica cooed at him.

"heh-heh well that's always good to know, I'd be scared if my looks started to fade" Ben replied with a smile. He eyed Jessica on his way to pour some coffee, he could see she was hiding an injury. He wasn't so out of practice that he didn't recognize the façade of hiding wounds from people, Peter's memories saw to that. "Babe, are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

With nervous hesitation Jessica pulled a cushion up to her ankle "me? Oh, I'm fine Benjie just…a little tumble down the stairs this morning to get the mail. And it was all for nothing can you believe the mail man didn't even bother to show up?"

"Jess, It's Sunday" Ben nonchalantly replied. Something about what Jessica was saying was upsetting his spider sense. She was hurt and hiding it now lying about it, being a seasoned liar himself, courtesy of Peter, he was recognizing it. Ben poured himself a cup of coffee savouring the bitter taste "you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ben. Just let me be for a couple hours you should head to work."

Against his better judgment, Ben finished his coffee then went to the shower leaving his girlfriend on the couch. Once she knew Ben was distracted Jessica closed her eyes and began focusing her mind on mending the broken bones, she was meditating. "that son of bitch Spider-man I'm going to really enjoy killing him for this, first _he took my father_ from me now he's crippled me!" she internally growled to herself.

* * *

Ava stood alone in her room doing her exercises trying to push the memories of last night out of her head. She lost sleep last night remembering her encounter with the Hand. Her suit hung on a hangar still torn and cut, the mid section was nearly torn away and the upper rear thigh was still exposed. She felt out matched last night and she had Danny with her fending off only a small handful whereas Danny and Daredevil held their own with more success, then there was Peter. He fought off 14 of those assassins by himself and took some serious cuts even without any real combat training.

Ava changed her position into a warrior pose feeling her muscles burn as she leaned backwards, her mind finally cleared and Ava slipped into a state of relaxation. A brisk knocking at her door broke her concentration "Ava it's Danny you got a minute?" Danny called from the other side. Ava quickly threw on a bathrobe concealing her undergarments before opening the door.

Danny looked rough this morning, the dark lines under his eyes showed off the redness within them. "I couldn't sleep last night visions of swords and Hand assassins kept invading my dreams how did you sleep?" he asked.

"not great, I had the same nightmare" Ava sighed "have you heard from Web head? He's not answering my texts"

"nor mine. But remember he was pretty hurt last night, maybe one of us should have stayed with him" Danny replied.

Ava's cheeks began to show a slight crimson discoloration but Danny made no comment just proceeded to talk. "why don't you go over and check on him I'm going to meditate, see if I can recharge my Chi after last night I've pretty much burnt myself out" he yawned. Danny turned to leave when saw the tears in Ava's costume "you've modified the mid section and rear end, taking lessons from Peters distraction method" he slyly grinned at her.

"out!" Ava deadpanned, she pushed Danny through doors "and don't repeat that out loud"

The door closed and Ava turned to face her punching bag. Her kick was swift and precise, like a samurai slashing with his sword, it split the back along the taped over target. Sand poured form the rip raining onto the floor leaving Ava to smile to herself "next time won't be so easy"

* * *

(unknown location)

Taskmaster stood in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse his index and middle finger traveled along the hilt of his sword as if he was expecting an unexpected attack.

"I have what you asked for" came a shallow voice from the depths of the darkness. A man emerged a few feet from Taskmaster holding a ceremonial dagger with red and gold trim in the palm of his hand. The sheath concealed the blade but the hilt was coated in the lair of blood that stained the guard. "the blood of the Spider" he finished as he presented the blade to Taskmaster.

Taskmaster took the blade turning it over in his fingers "excellent work Noboo with this I can begin working on my anti-Avengers" He smugly spoke "Spider-man, is he dead?" he asked.

"he will be soon, the wounds he received are fatal to any mortal man" Noboo replied "we look forward to having our agreement honoured"

"this deal will benefit the both of us greatly Noboo I trust your masters will be happy"

With a final bow of respect Noboo faded into the shadows disappearing from sight leaving Taskmaster alone. His plan would soon be realized and thanks to the service of the Hand his coup would be fast and fluid. His employer wouldn't know what happened until his head hit the floor.

* * *

Peter remained asleep into the late hours of the morning the bedroom was a mess with bloody bandages and an empty bottle of Tylenol3 500mg on the floor. His blue bed sheets stained with blood that bled through his current bandages, Peter tossed and turned burying himself under his pillows in deep rem sleep. Flashes of being stabbed, sliced and strung up haunted him throughout the night up to now.

He watched as Daredevil, IronFist White Tiger were cut down in front of him, Tigers body fell to the ground her eyes full of fear pleading him for help, help he couldn't give as he watched her die…

Peters eyes sprung open as he nearly fell from his bed but caught himself at the last second "OW! Gah not a nice way to start the day" he hissed. He was in pain that was certain, but there was still something he had to look into, Harry Osborn and his new campaign of removing super heroes from the city. So Peter struggled to lift his carved up body from his bed and staggered down the hall. Luckily his stitches held and his healing factor was working or else downing another handful of pain killers would destroy his body from the inside.

Only by shear will and coexisting miracles did Peter find his way to the living room where he found his cell phone with 6 text messages from Ava, 2 from Danny and missed calls from Matt Murdoch and Aunt May "ohhh this doesn't bode well. both Ava and Aunt May tried to get a hold of me, I'm dead" he nervously stammered.

He quickly punched a few buttons and placed the phone to his ear, a few rings and then an answer. "hello?"

"hey Ava. Sorry I'm late getting back to you"

"hey Parker, glad to hear your alive, how are you?" Ava replied.

"I feel like a turkey on thanksgiving but I'm alright. What about you and Danny?"

"mostly tired and little sore but we're living"

"that's a relief. Hey, I'm heading over to see Harry in a bit are you ok with having a late lunch?" Peter asked.

"you're going to see Osborn!? Peter that's not the best idea in your condition"

"maybe not but if what Fury said is true we have to find out what he's doing and why he's attacking heroes"

"look Peter I'm coming over before you do something stupid don't go anywhere" Ava ordered before the line went dead. Peter then turned the couch and put his feet up, turning on the TV he watched a repeat of Harry Osborn's press release. Peter watched in anger and disgust at Hulks take down then Harrys proclamation of removing the heroes from the city. the screen slowly began to fade to black as his vison fell to the floor, Peter was out again. Ignoring the SHIELD made notification on his phone, a relationship post 'Peter Parker is in a relationship with Ava Ayala'.

* * *

While Ben went to work, Jessica stayed home to finish her meditation her leg was almost healed but she had to hide her gear before someone walked in and saw it hidden behind the couch. The sword, the head scarf and the body suit all lay in a heap behind her.

She loved Ben but she knew he wouldn't understand her reasoning for this, it took forever to convince him to take dueling lessons with Raven and Bukota. this though, Ben could never understand this so he could never know, she had a right to Aveng her father's false imprisonment and slay the one who framed him.

The bones finally healed in her leg and she quickly hid her gear in her underwear drawer knowing Ben wouldn't be snooping around in there for any reason. The sword she kept under a loose floor board at the foot of their queen-sized bed "just have to try another night and next time I'll take his head"

She sealed the floor boards and left for the Bugle, if she stayed home Ben would surely know something was up. She exited the apartment and hailed down a taxi unaware that Ben was perched on the outside wall looking in. he saw Jessica leave without any cause for concern "maybe I'm just paranoid" he sighed in relief. Being home was stirring up some difficult emotions, he left New York for a new life and yet he was now building one so close to life that was never his.

* * *

(Osborn penthouse)

Harry stood by the bay window overlooking Manhattan sipping on his fathers' scotch smiling to himself. His plan was coming into fruition the Avengers were 'secretly' leaving earth to find Hulk and their return would be met with a legal binding trap disbanding them in favor of the SCPD. And then when he assumes control SHIELDs young heroes program would be next on his chopping block. Locking Spider-man away would be his crowning achievement courtesy of his hidden asset the publics trust in Fury and his minions would soon diminish and he would be the public hero.

Harry made a quick phone call on his cell phone "Dr. Landon, a pleasure to speak with you a mutual colleague of ours says you have acquired my weapon? When will it be in circulation?" he asked.

"the weapon is incubating Mr. Osborn it will be ready in 3 months' time as I have explained to your colleague"

"3 months!" Harry growled "that's not good enough! I need it sooner than that! Do whatever it takes but get my weapon on the streets now! Or so help me next time you make headlines it will be when they find your body in the River!" in his frustration, Harry whipped his phone across the room shattering on impact. "I want Spider-man dealt with now why is that so complicated for these morons!?" he cried.

 **Jessica has a secret of her own, she's a member of the hand out to kill Spidey.**

 **Taskmaster is employing the Hand for his own gains**

 **and Osborn is employing Taskmaster**

 **so who's playing who?**

 **with Spideys blood Taskmaster is looking into forging his anti-Avengers.**

 **Spider-man and White Tiger now must deal with another challenge... they've been made public, not by their choice.**


	15. Date Night: a game of tag

14 days have passed since the night that the Hand ambushed the young heroes and Dare Devil. Things have been quiet in the city aside from the usual low rent crimes, with the exception of abductions from Hells kitchen.

Peters recovered from his severe wounds and has been diligently progressing in his home experiment, he's been practicing cooking with Sam to make a nice dinner for Ava. In his attempt to have some normalcy in this relationship he thought cooking was his best course…

Black smoke filled the kitchen with water boiling over on the stove top and the smoke detector blaring over head leaving Peter and Sam scurrying through the kitchen. "God, damn it Parker! Just cheat! Order take out and burn the evidence" Sam cried.

Peter quickly forced open every window he could choking on the smoke bellowing from the stove tops "might not be a bad idea Sam" he coughed, finally the beeping stopped but the kitchen had suffered leaving a defeated Peter and Sam sitting at the breakfast nook with their heads resting on their arms "M.J always said cooking was a science. I'm supposed to be a genius so why is this so hard?" Peter groaned.

"because you only think you're a genius" Sam sharply replied as he slid Peter 3 take out brochures "I suggest you get a move on before the lunch rush"

"aren't you supposed to be New York's newest up and coming young master Chef? Where's the great skill?" Peter retorted while dialing up a number "personally I think you're a fraud"

Sam jumped to his feet sending his chair flying backwards into the wall "Parker you dick that's too far!" he shouted.

"Sam shush its ringing"

* * *

(Avengers Tower)

The quin jet was now modified for deep space exploration with Stark, Captain America and Thor ready to board. Black Widow stood at the platform with Falcon, she was unsure of this plan especially with Osborn looking for any foot hold he could take in dismantling the Avengers.

"Tony something about this just doesn't feel right" Widow stated "what happens if Osborn decides to launch another sneak attack against the Avengers? With just three of us here his SCPD could create any trumped-up charge like they did with Bruce?"

Tony finished placing the last of his armor attachments on board the jet before facing Natasha. "Osborn won't be coming after the Avengers Natasha, whereas Hulk had a bad reputation and poor public relations we do not. That's why he was targeted "Tony replies with a calmness in his voice that could give a false sense that he was sure of himself.

"Aye Stark I agree with the lass if that foul trickster should be allowed to remain unchecked he will attempt another strike on the Avengers" Thor interjected.

They watched as Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed aggravation "you all seem to think Osborn Jr. is as ballsy as his father was and he's not! If you were the thought that crossed his brain it would be the shortest trip this side of the Galaxy. Harry is only as smart as whoever whispers in his ears and whoever that is knows not to pick a fight with the Avengers out right so there is no need to worry! We'll be a few days finding Hulk and be back before you know it" on those final words Tony made his way to the cock pit ready for launch.

the engines roared as they engaged and the doors closed with a hiss, the Avengers were now shortened all their power players as the jet blasted off into the clouds leaving only Black Widow, Hawkeye and Falcon to remain. They would now need to summon the reserve recruit much to Widows dismay, she liked the boy…but he talked far too much.

* * *

(unknown location)

Taskmaster sat in his chair sharpening his sword at the computer. He watched video after video of SHIELDs young heroes past battles from when they challenged Dr. Doom in his own home to the ultimate showdown just months ago. His stone glided down the fine thin edge of the blade, so sharp it could split a hair on its end.

He studied their moves, memorized every style seeking their flaws, one he already found and would soon exploit it he would stick a knife in this wound and twist it until the host broke and crippled Fury's team. For now though he would wait.

Noboo and his army of cultist assassins were serving their purpose secret and discreet operations causing fear in the run-down neighbourhoods weakened the faith of the people in the law or the masked heroes. He had a small sample of Spider-mans blood with it he could begin his plan, to produce his own servants of the Avengers and over throw not just New York but the man who so desired it himself.

* * *

Time had passed and Sam finally went home mere minutes before Ava had arrived. She wore a white mini dress with a black sash and a charming smile. The food Peter had 'prepared' was actually good, chicken breast coated in a creamy garlic and cheese sauce with steamed carrots and caramelized onions sautéed over crisp potato slivers.

Ava would have complimented on the food if weren't for the boxes stacked behind the fridge with the logo from High Class Cuts restaurant. "well Parker you get points for trying but you failed at hiding the evidence" she smirked, despite being the tough self reliant woman she was Ava did occasionally enjoy these normal 'couples' past times.

"Offended here!" Peter playfully blurted "I worked hard to make this meal"

"Parker the delivery boxes are still crammed behind the fridge"

Just like that Peters smile vanished from his face. He had forgotten to destroy the evidence "I really did try Ava the sink is full of dishes and Sam was no help…"

He stopped when Ava started smiling at him, actually she was laughing at him. "Parker, I wasn't deadly serious when I said home cooked meal really I just wanted to see you in an apron out of your comfort zone" Ava laughed. Once more she was out of character not that Peter didn't mind. He liked seeing this side of Ava it was rare, and heart warming.

They finished their meals and began washing dishes, "you know Parker I have to admit you're really taking to the nested home style life, I mean the house is actually presentably clean, your doing dishes, if your cooking skills improve you'd make some one a good boyfriend" Ava playfully taunted.

Peter smirked before splashing soapy water from the sink at Ava dampening her shirt under her chin "and here I thought I was someone's boyfriend" he chuckled back.

"hmmm I suppose you are, probationary of course" Ava replied

"of course," Peter mimicked her before draining the sink then flicking the lingering soap suds at Ava.

"uh! You brat!" she yelped, tackling Peter to the floor digging her nails into his rib cage forcing a laugh from her pinned victim "say your sorry Parker! Say it and I'll stop"

With a quick roll, Peter flipped Ava onto her back only to have her tuck under his arms and roll out from under him. she had an opening, Peter hadn't yet reacted to her escape. She lunged forward driving them both over "My god Parker you really don't know how to fight do you?" she teased.

"oh this is a fight?" Peter mocking asked her baring his trickster grin "well then…" with his right hand Peter lifted Ava straight off of himself and his left hand trapped Avas from reaching his face "…I win Ava you can't fight what you can't touch"

Ava stared down at Peter. The way he was just holding her up with one out stretched arm but he seemed to be having fun with his powers. Playing around with her powers was something Ava herself never really considered, feeling it was an abuse of the Tigers powers and a sign of weakness yet Peter treated his powers like a toy, he enjoyed them. "All of this power Parker have you ever thought how great you could be if you used your full strength?" she asked.

Peter lowered Ava back down, she was laying with her head on his chest "it's crossed my mind Ava several times. But whenever I think about using my full strength the more I end up realising I'd do more harm than good. Look at Luke, he likes being the big protector knowing we all need his strength to cover our hides when we needed it, if he learned just how much stronger than him I am he might lose motivation to be the protector and flip to being a destroyer. Then there's the villains if they find out I'm restraining myself they'll strive to find away to beat me experimenting on people targeting innocence or try to control me and then there is the risk of abusing my power, if I could do these incredible things on a greater scale I could become less responsible for my actions or the consequences that come from them… so yes Ava I have thought about it and every time I decide against it" he finished.

There was something in his voice something distant that Ava faintly detected, "Parker sometimes you're too complicated for your own good" she grunted pushing off his chest. "but that little tussle got my blood flowing lets go for some training"

"awe no not happening" Peter protested "minimal exercise for me today Ava last time you tried to kill me"

"oh come on Parker, you need the tweaking or do you enjoy getting your butt whooped?" Ava replied with a snarky bite.

Without waiting for a response Ava made her way up stairs to the guest room, which was once hers for a brief time newly renovated by Peter and Ben (with some 'borrowed' tech from the Academy) into a suit room. The computer was upgraded to the same standards of SHIELDs, some improvised spider tech, and entire array of homemade suits hung in a rotating closet, on one side spider-man suits the other bathrobes and dress shirts. the bed sat tidy and prepped for guests and the bathroom was converted into a standing shower, with a secret escape hatch.

"not sure if that's genius or ingenious but the web head didn't think it through someone could be showering and bam! Pull the wrong lever and wind up in the backyard naked" she chuckled to herself. She pulled her suit from under the bed and swiftly changed, she heard Peter shortly after tromping up stairs to his room bringing a smirk to her face. She really didn't want to train alone.

The city was slowing down in the dusk hours whereas Spider-man and White Tiger were not. White Tiger sprung upwards climbing a fire escape of an older apartment building, Spider-man lay across the roof ledge twiddling his fingers as he waited for his partner to catch up. finally, she did pouncing on his stomach Tiger shot forward racing for the next building. "you're it Web head!" she shouted back leaving Spider-man to scramble to his feet in a hasty pursuit.

Avas lips formed a delightful smile under her mask when she heard his foot steps chasing after her. "try to keep up bug boy" Tiger slid across an A/c duct to create a wider gap between herself and Spider-man hoping to keep her lead until the buzzer went, loser was on foot rubbing duty and she really desired a good foot rub.

*thwip* her ankles became tangled tripping her instantly. Her fists clenched in aggravation as she watched a shadow daunt over her and a red covered finger poked her in the nose "you're it Tiger!" Spider-man taunted completing his flip over her.

"Grr" Tiger growled with bestial anger she slashed the webbing from her ankles and charged after the wall crawler like a hungry predator chasing its prey. she ran, on all fours her claws dug into the concrete when Spider-man went to jump when Tiger lunged forward ensnaring him around the waist, trapping his arms.

"No web head you're it!"

The two fell from the 8th floor roof top dropping like stones back to the ground. Spider-man squirmed and struggled to break her hold and fire a web line that would save them both. But Tiger was unyielding, her arms like pythons constricting around him "Tiger you have to let my arms loose!" he cried "or we're going to…" they collided with solid brick of the wall before falling through strung up clothes lines becoming tangled in the ropes and hung clothing finally crashing on top of a dumpster, Spider-man first.

Tiger lifted her head, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush of the fall "huh-huh that's time bug boy you owe me a foot rub" Tiger panted as she slipped off Spider-mans back onto solid ground. Spider-man however remained motionless on the waste bin "web head?" she whimpered prodding him in the ribs but he still didn't budge. "Parker this isn't funny" she hissed in ear.

A new scent wafted in the air, not the rancid trash or sewer chemical that was everywhere. This scent was bitter like a bad cup of coffee, Tiger turned on her heels claws drawn to face a shorter person carrying a sword concealed by the shadows. "well now this makes my mission much easier" the stranger spoke stepping into the dim lights of the street lamp, it was a member of the Hand. "you don't need to die this night Cat girl I just want his head as revenge for my fathers' death stand aside and you will live stay and you'll be skinned like the jungle beast you pretend to be"

Tiger asserted her position between Spider-man and his assailant "if you want him you'll have to get through me" she threatened with a fiery conviction in her voice.

The assailant raised their sword "so be it you've sealed your fate"

 **Tiger vs ninja (Ava vs Jessica) does either win when their boyfriends are so close?**

 **the Avengers have left the planet as Osborn intended.**

 **Ava is squaring off with Hand Assassin bent on taking her boyfriends head can she hold them off?**


	16. her kiss should come with A warning

An assassin of the Hand, a moonless night and web head knocked out. White Tigers night was no longer the night she planned.

A finely sharpened blade swiped at White Tiger who instinctively leapt backwards opening a small gap between her and the assailant. Her claws sprang to full extent and the electric charge kicked in "HIIYA!" Tiger began slashing at the Hand assassin but only struck their blade.

Sparks scattered across the alley as the metal from the sword and Tigers claws clashed, the sword swung with swift quickness matched only by Tigers enhanced abilities. The blade broke in sections between Tigers claws. The shards hit the ground leaving a wide-eyed assassin to stare down white tiger, "my sensei gave me that sword! How dare you! you had no involvement in this!" the Assassins shouting was high and emotional if not for Tigers enhanced hearing she wouldn't have caught it. This assassin was a woman, no older than herself.

"you showed up here to kill my friend that makes it my business!" White hissed back planting her feet firmly in place "you're not getting anywhere near him!"

"would you still defend him if knowing he was a murder?" the Assassin growled back. Her voice was cracking from some emotional distress, Tiger could smell salt emitting from the attacker.

"Spider-man a murderer? You must be joking" Tiger scoffed.

"he killed my father! Because of him my father wasn't there! My dad owed some bad people money so he stole some money from some undeserving people! And that self-appointed jerk-off broke his arm and 4 ribs before turning him into the police. My father couldn't defend himself when Baluchi's men cornered him, my father died because of Spider-man! No one asked him to come around he has no right!"

The Assassin leapt at Tiger with the broken jagged blade swinging wildly, her emotional upset threw off her concentration. Tiger stepped backwards dodging the blade using her claws to bat it away before finally managing an opening where she delivered a devastating punch knocking the assassin to the ground. The broken sword slid under the dumpster leaving the assailant to turn and try hand to hand combat.

Her strikes rivaled Tigers in style, they fought in an almost rhythmic timed ballet. Tigers strength and speed gave her the advantage she wasn't struck once. Another strong blow threw the assailant to the ground, her head wrap unravelled exposing a familiar face.

Tigers eyes widened in shock their attacker was non-other Bens girlfriend, Jessica

Jessica glared back at Tiger and Spider-man facedown just behind her, her broken sword lie in shards. but just under a crumbled magazine sat a jagged glass bottle neck, desperate and angry Jessica snatched the bottle then charged at Tiger.

The jagged glass sliced Tiger across her thigh sending streaks of blood running down her leg.

"Gah!" Tiger hissed in pain feeling the cold sting of a deep cut in her flesh "a bottle!? A freaking bottle? Thought you ninjas had class"

Jessica slashed at her again cutting both Tigers forearm and her chest. She then kicked Tiger in the head dropping the heroin flat on her back. "you should have stayed out of this now you have to die!"

The bottle came thrusting down but abruptly stopped in mid swing. Spider-man had grabbed her hand and was now daunting over her "I don't like when people hurt my friends" he snarled. Effortlessly he tossed Jessica back to the ally opening, she fell in a puddle at the mercy of the heroes in front of her.

Spider-man simply stared out at her because of his mask she couldn't see his expression. "go home kid, just go home"

It weighed heavy on Peter seeing Jessica attacking Ava as a member of a cultist martial arts group. He scooped White Tiger up in his arms and swung away, he was stuck telling Ben was the right thing to do but at the same time Ben had no reason what so ever to believe him and right now Tiger had some cuts that needed tending.

Ava sat on Peters bed pressing damp clothes to her cuts when Peter returned with the first aid kit "ha-ha how about this parker, you're my nurse this time" Ava cutely chuckled as she rolled down her pant leg so peter could treat her cut.

She tensed at his touch relishing at the idea of his hand on her thigh, she was doing her best not smirk at the same time keep her unmentionables concealed, cause why should he be so lucky. "you're hilarious Ava" he snorted as he finished applying the band-aid "that's one wound dressed.

Ava gently turned Peters face slightly to the side and grabbed the peroxide "thanks Peter but I can manage this one myself" she told him.

Peter turned around to stare at his closet while Ava pulled off her shirt to clean the cut.

She looked at Peter he seemed so calm about having a half naked women on his bed and she noticed he didn't try to peak at her undergarments unlike most other guys would have. Then it hit her, Peter has had girls up here before.

"Peter? Can I ask you something?" asked an uneasy Ava, not entirely sure if she wanted to know this detail about her boyfriend.

"yeah Ava you can ask me anything' Peter replied, still facing the wall

"H-how many girls have you…well _been_ with?"

That struck Peter dumb. They're were only dating a couple of weeks and this seemed like a question that could have been held off until at least the 3-month mark. Or at the very latest until they were at the point in their relationship where they were ready to entertain the idea.

"Why are you asking this Ava?"

"I don't know Peter, just seeing you so calm about treating my wounds without any jokes or trying to sneak a peak so I just thought…"

"Ava" Peter sighed "I'm not going to try to sneak a peak at you especially when I'm helping you. I care about you too much to pull something like more to that point I do respect you as my teammate so I'm not going to be funny when you need me to be serious"

Ava continued to stare at Peters back waiting for him to turn around but she knew until she gave him the 'ok' he wouldn't turn around yet, which made this conversation somewhat easier. "I don't mean to pry Peter but I don't think I can skip this question now that's it been asked"

"what are you asking exactly Ava? How many girls I've dated or how many…"

"you've slept with" Ava abruptly cut him off putting on a tough face.

She watched Peter breathe deeply to steady himself, she knew Peter had an Ex-girlfriend that he cared for deeply but that was a part of her concern, was Peter capable of caring for someone again or was that one girl the one that broke him.

"I've only ever _been_ with one girl Ava, and I loved her more than life itself. I'm not Flash or Sam or even Luke I don't jump into bed with everywoman I can, if there's no real emotion involved, no sense caring then it's just not as special…maybe I'm too stuck to the way Aunt May raised me but that's just how It is'

"I don't think I've ever felt a love like that before, I mean I knew the love my parents had for me and from the guys as my brothers but to be with someone who would love you faults and all, enough to see through the armor and tough appearance…for someone to know the real me" Ava solemnly replied as her eyes fell to the floor. She didn't know why she was doing this, admitting to Peter about her never having been with a man. Admitting she wanted someone to see her vulnerable, like he had before.

There was always something different about Peter, ever since Kraven attacked her they had an unspoken thing between them. She'd catch him steeling glances, she would make excuses to be paired up with him in classes, maybe Ava thought that the unspoken thing was more than just a deep bond of friendship, maybe just maybe Peter was special enough to be given something special in return. She rolled her suit down to her waist and crept up behind Peter wrapping her arms around his chest. Her lips gently pressed against his neck.

His blood turned hot and his skin tingled where Ava was kissing him, he felt her hands slid down across his toned muscles. "Ava what are you doing?" he stammered. Her hands found their way under his shirt.

"Parker don't think just go with this" Ava whispered "please"

Peter turned around to face her only to find Ava was now out of her suit standing in a purple lacey collection. Her bra straps were ready to slide off her shoulders. Peter froze, she was absolutely stunning, he was speechless.

Ava nibbled on Peter's bottom lip ignoring the briskness of being so exposed in Peter's bedroom. Her hands gingerly pulled and lifted on his shirt taking his suit off piece by piece. His shirt, shooters and gloves fell to the floor as Ava pulled him onto the bed. Her touch felt like fire and her lips tingled

They fell onto the bed their legs entwined amongst the sheets. Things were heating up between the two young heroes, Ava was refusing to let Peter up even for a breather. This was a new enticing feeling and she was getting very eager. her hands tightened around his body, her breathing got heavier. Ava quivered with anticipation as her fingers locked down on his wrist "please don't stop" she breathed.

(an hour and a half later)

Ava laid wrapped up in a tangled mess of blankets panting next to Peter who was clutching his chest. He was light headed, basking in a glow of sweet ecstasy not since Gwen had he done something like this. Ava just felt right, everything he felt for her was deepened by this simple beautiful act.

Ava smiled to herself she felt something during her amorous activity with Peter, an unfathomable depth of emotion and passion that made her very soul tingle. Peter was special to her now more than ever he first real encounter. "is this what love feels like?" she inaudibly asked herself before rolling to face Peter.

"Peter…that was incredible, the way you touched me just felt so…so right. I-I I've never felt like this before. Can we do it again?"


	17. trouble in other worlds

Taskmaster was alone, sitting in a private study patiently waiting for his host. The room was crowded with posters of mutant rights movements, evolution charts showing mans next stage is a mutant.

A man in a red suit with a flowing cape and helmet entered the room "Taskmaster. To what do I owe for this visit?"

Taskmaster looked up to face his host "Magneto thank you for having me. I'll get to my point. I would like to make an arrangement, you allow me to use your mutant maker on a few willing volunteers and when the city changes hands your brotherhood will be able to run the streets free and unopposed…are we able to negotiate?" he asked.

Magneto raised his eyebrows, Taskmaster had peaked his interest but Magneto is smart man and not one to buy into false proposals. He couldn't sense any metal on Taskmaster, with the exception of his armor, no weapons of any kind so he allowed the human to speak.

"you'll understand if I don't trust your words on face value especially considering your background as a mercenary but for now I will humor you. how do you intend to gain control of the city and enable my brotherhood of mutants to run the streets? Humans despise my brethren and having a bias scourge like Osborn Jr. manipulating the legal system they don't have a prayer with his S.C.P.D running so exactly how do you plan to make this work?" Magneto asked.

"Osborn won't be a factor for much longer, I have a weapon in development and recently I've been exposed to an opportunity for some new ones. Some very willing pawns have come forward desiring powers of their own, enhanced minions could be useful" Taskmaster replied with a sinister smile behind his mask.

Magneto sat silent anticipating Taskmasters continuation his words held some allure, but a mercenary's loyalty is to the highest dollar which begged the question; who was footing the bill?

"bring me a candidate for a test subject if it fairs out then we can discuss a deal"

"of course," Taskmaster smirked "he's in your lab right now your lovely blue lady was kind enough to escort him there upon my arrival it's all setup"

They made their way into a small sub-terrain lab space where Magnetos mutants all waited around a pod with a large man shackled inside, beside them was another tank containing 4 saw sharks swimming around.

"victor 'bone-saw' former amateur wrestling champion of New York's under ground circuit. Undefeated, that is until a young upstart took up his challenge of 3 grand for 3 minutes and then laid him out in 2. Humiliated, defeated and then made irrelevant because after his last bout his opponent stole his spot light…his opponent was Spider-man. And since then bone-saw has been looking for his payback, after all beaten by a child is demeaning enough, beaten by a super powered child who upstaged you is enough to feel cheated" Taskmaster explained.

"that dirty little brat cheated me! He stole my tittle using his freak powers, he ruined me!" Bone-saw growled "you said you could give me the power to stomp him out and reclaim my tittle"

Taskmaster turned to Magneto "as I said very eager to begin" he grinned "if you would be so kind to start the experiment"

With a flick of his finger Magneto flipped a switch which began the process of filling the capsule with green gel like water. The same substance mixed with the water in the shark tank, then the hydro was added surges of electrical jolts causing bone-saw to violently thrash around in his restraints and injectors slowly pierced his flesh down to his bone. His screams were muffled by the water but the immeasurable look of pain was plastered to his face giving some pleasure to the onlooking mutants of the brotherhood. They watched as the D.N.A was syphoned from the sharks and added to bone-saws. His chest began to inflate as his arms widened and stretched with two saw like bones extruding from his forearms, 6 slits formed along his neck and his eyes turned black like a sharks. his body continued to jerk and twist in the containment pod when finally the electricity stopped flowing.

The new mutant was created "bone-saw, now a living embodiment of your name the combined tributes of saw sharks and a great white, your able to go on pare with Spider-man" Taskmaster grinned at his laky then turned to Magneto "can we discuss our business?"

"indeed" Magneto replied as he leads Taskmaster back to his office. The door had just closed behind them when Taskmaster slipped a loaded syringe from under his sleeve before clasping his hand around Magnetos mouth then drove the needle into his neck and injected him with the clear liquid.

Magneto dropped to his knees clutching his neck and panting, "a specialised chemical compound made from the cranial fluid of deceased telepath. A borrowed recipe from William Stryker, you belong to me now mutant and you will do as I command…whether you want to or not" Taskmaster slyly grinned as he stepped over Magnetos kneeling body to his desk where he retrieved a small ledger from a drawer. "I'll be borrowing this for now your contacts will serve me well"

With that final act Taskmaster left Magento on the floor and made his exit smiling to himself under his mask.

* * *

An alarm was blaring from a bank but there were no police insight. Just an empty bank being robbed by three thieves in Avengers Masks Hulk, Thor and Ironman. They were cutting through the vault door with a large two-handed plasma cutter "hurry up get through this before the cops show up" the Ironman thief hissed.

Unknown to the thieves Spider-man was standing on the roof overhead watching them for a brief few seconds. "uh hi guys I think that's locked" he said.

The thieves, startled by the voice jumped to their feet to face Spider-man. "hey you're not the Avengers! Hulk totally gives it away!" he teased.

"Crap! It's the wall crawler kill him!"

The thieves charged at Spider-man swinging their fists wildly, but Spider-man lazily dodged every attack before grabbing Ironman's fist "you guys are really giving the Avengers a bad name also stop hitting yourself" he pushed the Ironman thief's fist into his own face knocking him out.

"come on guys this doesn't end well for you and you know it" Spider-man replied as he slapped Thor into the vault door. "come on Hulk try your luck" Hulk ran full force at Spider-man with his fist high. But Spider-man simply extended his arm last second letting the hulk imposter run straight into his fist. The force of his speed smacking into Spider-mans fist was enough to lift the thief of off his feet leaving him out cold on the floor. "well this was easy I kind of miss the super criminals…Harrys super criminals police team has been busy there's virtually no real bad guys left".

After hanging the thieves in a web net from a light post out front of the bank Spider-man swung off into the city headed for home.

Crime was dwindling down to average ordinary everyday crime, purse snatchers, bank robbers and car jackers. A few short weeks and the S.C.P.D had devastated the super criminal element even the people were starting turn on the masked heroes because of it.

Spider-man landed on a roof top next to a gargoyle to overlook the city from a different height, watching the city bustle below.

Things were getting far to calm, like a stillness before a hurricane.

* * *

(Asgard)

A city under siege burned and crumbled as the kings army was forced back by an opposing force. A green skinned serpent like woman was single handily desolating the city of Asgard, lady Sif and the warriors 3 fell before her.

"well done Hela reduce this city to rubble" Loki laughed from his perch above the city as he watched Asgards warriors fall. Hela merely waved her hand and an entire battalion of soldiers was reduced to ashes. At long last Hela reached the gates to the great hall a wicked smile on her lips.

* * *

(somewhere in the deep reaches of space)

A shuttle soared through the stars as the Avengers continued their search for Hulk. Stark sat in his lab soldering wires together in his new experimental prototype. Steve however sat in the cockpit trying to track Hulks shuttle course which was proving difficult, since not only did Hulks shuttle have a head start, the S.C.P.D shipped him off without a tracking beacon.

"Tony there's no sign of Hulk out here and the infrared scopes are starting lose power" Steve said into the communication system. Then without warning the instrument panels started going haywire, emergency warning signals began to flash and blare throughout the ship before the shuttle began to violently lurch and shake. "Tony! We have a problem system failure! Everything is failing!"

The shuttle then jolted itself into a dead stop, floating a drift in space. Everything inside was shook from the shelves and tables scattered from their place across the floor "Attention please, there is large gravitational pull dragging the ship toward a wormhole" said F.R.I.D.A.Y over the intercom. The ship started to gain speed as it turned toward the drawing vortex "prepare for total suction in 15 seconds and counting"

The shuttle picked up speed and started to spiral inwards "brace for roll over!" Steve shouted.

The vortex drew the shuttle in gaining more speed before casting out into deep space inside the orbit of another planet, a barren wasteland made up the terrain, desert sand and cracked rock "holy crap! Brace for impact!" Tony shouted as the shuttle skimmed across the sand before crashing on stones.

"everybody ok?" Steve groaned.

"my hammer fell on my head but I'm fine" Thor replied.

"where are we?"

"scanners can't track our location but there is life on this planet so hopefully we can find some thing to help repair the ship" Tony said as he crawled up from the lab space below covered in spilled oils and fluids.

"no to fret Stark I shall have Heimdall open the Bifrost and relocate us to Asgard for repairs" Thor suggested.

"hold up Thor, maybe Hulk ended up on this planet same as we did lets at least look around if he's not here then you can open your rainbow bridge" Stark interjected.

Steve quickly changed into his costume, ready to explore this new world "alright Avengers lets move out!"

* * *

Back on Earth Peter had returned to the academy where he and Danny had begun their sparring session. Both dressed in S.H.E.I.L.D track suits they practiced perfecting Peters strikes. Once he got the hang of it they picked up their speed, kicks and jabs clashed. "your form is good my friend at this rate you might yet become a great sparring partner" Danny smirked just before Peter landed a swift kick to his chest, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"I think that is my point Danny" Peter chuckled "jeez Danny you ok buddy?"

Danny struggled to breathe as he climbed to his feet gasping for air. A sight that left everyone in the workout room in awe, Dagger froze in mid plank position, Sam had dropped his 15 lbs dumbbell on his foot even Ava was a bit stunned that she almost tripped on the treadmill.

Peter had grown in his training under Danny he was nearly ready for another encounter with the hand, he improved so much Danny was now charging up his iron fist "lets advance to the next level shall we?"

Danny had skill but Peter has his spider agility allowing him to dodge Danny's fist with ease and counter with a strong right cross which connected with Danny's other iron fist. The shock moved them both back 3 feet leaving both with sore arms.

"Danny! That's enough for now! If my boyfriend is damaged in anyway you're answering to the tiger!" Ava snapped at them. Her jade green glowing eyes leaving a threatening stare in the room.

Danny gulped in fear and lowered his fists "I think that's enough for today Peter don't you?"

Peter looked from Ava to Danny and back again, even in her workout attire she was still threatening "yeah that would be a good idea besides I gotta go meet my lawyer about that mishap on fire island" Peter chuckled "I'll be back in a bit"

"Parker don't be late ok your cousins coming over tonight remember"

"yes dear" Peter laughed before blowing Ava a kiss.

"classy" Dagger chipped in at Ava, rolling her eyes


	18. the weapon is born

Spider-man swung across the city toward the old Chrysler building to meet up with Daredevil. The sun began to set over the western islands, the light cast a shadow over the crumbling neighbourhood a shadow bearing horns.

Daredevil stood on the building peak looking over Hells Kitchen when his younger cohort arrived. He knew the web head had landed on the weather vane above him, but Daredevil showed no concern. "you're late"

"am not!" Spider-man replied "I am offended you would accuse me.."

"you're 15 minutes late" Daredevil stated.

"now how could you possibly know that? You can't even see your watch...wait, do you even wear a watch? Not for nothing Matt but why does a blind guy wear a watch?" Spider-man asked.

"it makes me look more like a lawyer. It also plays enter the sandman for my alarms" Daredevil smirked.

"what? No way it plays that…"

"Peter can we get down to business?"

" **I really don't think his watch plays Sandman"**

Daredevil dove from the peak with Spider-man right next to him. the two heroes flipped several times before landing on a lower rooftop "so why did you call me out here Matt?" Spider-man asked as they made their way through the fire escape into the building, dust, rust and the odd rat dropped from the rafters.

"Elektra came down here a few nights ago trying to find a lead on the hand. After our last run in with them she's been trying to get ahead of me finding them…she's gone missing Peter, you're the only one I can trust right now because you know why the hand wants her" Daredevil told him.

They found themselves on a rusted old catwalk overlooking a giant hole cut into the concrete floor. The pit reached down into the sublines and branched off in the tunnels, the two heroes dropped to the floor finding it was slightly covered in thin warm liquid. "Matt…what exactly…are we standing in?" Spider-man shuddered.

Daredevil walked around the hole, his boots squishing with the liquid on the cement. "blood Peter, we're standing in blood looks like Elektra was here after all…there's 6 bodies diced up in the corner…" Daredevil trailed off and looked to the rafters. "we're about to have company, a lot of company"

12 Hand assassins dropped from the rafters with their weapons drawn "you were warned Akumaa! now we have Black Sky in our possession your interference is no longer tolerable" one of the assassins said.

Another stepped forward brandishing their sword eyeing up Spider-man "two for the price of one must be our lucky night. The wall crawler is mine! It's time you paid for my father's death!"

" **Jessica? Again, for real why is she blaming me for her father's death? Do you guys know?"**

Spider-man stood back to back with Daredevil as the assassins circled them "so eh 8 each? Sound reasonable?" Spider-man joked.

"take as many as you want"

"KILL THEM!"

Jessica launched herself at Spider-man with a quick out reached punched, only to have the wall crawler side step her fist and flick her in the head and knock her off balance. She quickly recovered then spun into cyclone kick hitting Spider-man in the chest.

Spider-man fell to the ground rolling backwards onto his feet firing multiple rounds of impact webbing pinning Jessica to the wall. They needed to have a talk and that would work better if she was where he could reach her.

With Jessica restrained Spider-man turned his attention to the other assassins fighting with Daredevil, blades swung with intent to dismember. The heroes quickly escaladed their team work, fighting in sync, almost like as if they had practiced it for years Daredevil landed the first strike against an attacker. Knocking the wind from their lungs, allowing Spider-man to follow up with powerful spin kick to their head slamming the attacker into the wall.

Breaking free from the circle the heroes separated the assassins group Daredevil rebounded off the walls punching and kicking whatever he could reach. He grabbed another assassin by the scruff of their shirt and flipped over their head tossing the assassin into the others.

"Where did you take Elektra?" Daredevil shouted as he kicked another assassin knocking them out.

Spider-man kicked his last attacker the stomach dropping them to their knees in pain. Realizing they were on the loosing end the hand began to retreat leaving Jessica restrained as they didn't see a reason to engage any further with Spider-man. Jessica was left webbed to a wall at the mercy of Daredevil and Spider-man, her eyes hardened with anger "you filth! Let me go so I can kill you!" Jessica growled.

"what the heck is the matter with you?" Spider-man asked "what did I do to you?"

"you killed my father!"

"you said that but I don't kill people"

"you might as well have! You sent my dad to jail with broken arm. He couldn't defend himself from people who he owed money too!"

Spider-man stood silently for a second, he was trying to remember Jessica's father but over the years he had put a lot of people behind bars. "what did your father do? Because chances are he earned his trip to jail"

"Screw you!" Jessica hissed "he owed some people money and he ended up stealing what he needed from some underground fight club…" without warning a memory was awakening from Peter's mind, a memory of a night seared into his soul. He was realising Jessica's father. "…an old man with a gun tried to steal the money from my dad. They struggled and the old man shot himself then you pined it all on my father even the old mans own mistake!'

"shut up!" Spider-man barked. With her last remark his temper spiked "John Carradine is your father right? I remember him well, and there is no cover up your father shot and murdered Ben Parker in cold blood over a car! He went to prison, he deserved it! Whatever fate he suffered he brought on himself!" he was speaking without thinking and it showed when he took Jessica's picture on his phone, capturing her in her Hand attire "tie her up and leave her out front of the police station!"

With that Spider-man stormed off "Daredevil I'll have some people look into finding Elektra and call you" a quick web zip shot him for the roof skylight and into the night air.

* * *

A loud buzzing beacon blared throughout the laboratory bringing Dr. Landon racing for the cloning pods. His heart was racing as he began scanning all the monitors trying to find the source of the warning alarm. "what the hell is going on? Systems normal, genetic material, stable, pod temperature normal" something was going wrong with the containment chamber. Pressure seals were releasing as support systems began deactivating.

"no,no,no,no this can't be happening! Taskmaster is going to kill me!" Dr. Landon panicked. The cryo-capsule depressurised opening the hatch to reveal a young teenaged male, his hair was short and black and he stood about 5'6 weighing around 165 pounds. And fit as a high school track runner.

Landon stared in marvel at the creation before him, a successful clone perfectly engineered after the donors. He smiled with pride as he draped a lab coat over the boy "w-where is my father?" the boy panted.

"rest easy boy you've endured a lot of stress" Landon replied _"how is this possible? He's perfectly stable but he's premature the compiling of genes should have taken 3 months I'll keep the boy under surveillance and notify Taskmaster"_

He walked the boy to a cot and gave him track suit for clothes "rest boy your father will be here tomorrow"

"Alex" the boy stated.

"pardon?"

"My name, is Alex. Alexander Masters and I don't want to sleep. I want my gear, I want to get to training I have a mission to accomplish and I need to be at my peak"

Landon stared at Alex with confusion, he truly believed himself Taskmasters biological son meant to kill Spider-man. He didn't know he was a clone and the memories Taskmaster implanted must have been of his creation. He threw a blanket on Alex and proceeded to call Taskmaster to tell him the good news, their weapon was out of production.

But Alex has his own plans, he kicked the blanket off and dropped flat beside the bed doing push-ups he needed to be training, even if he didn't have his gear. He needed to be ready.

* * *

Peter returned home just as the sun began to set and a tantalizing smell wafted from beyond the door. Fresh peppers, cheese, someone cooked a Lasagna. It's funny, how something as simple as the smell of home cooking can remedy a bad night.

The door opened and the smell enveloped the room "mmm something smells good" Peter smiled.

Ava emerged from the kitchen wearing a black apron and blue oven mitts caring a heavy pan full of lasagna "hey Parker, what kept you?" she asked "go wash up dinners ready"

Peter stared blankly at Ava with a quirked eyebrow. He was stunned, she had cooked and by the smell quiet well. "smells great Ava, hey is Ben here yet? Kind of need to talk to him"

Ava smirked at Peter with amusement "oh he's here, he made a crack about me cooking so I put him to work" there was something, sinister in Ava's smile just the way she looked at him reminded him of when she plans her payback training routines. "ohhh maid!" she chuckled.

" **Maid?"**

Ben came dragging his feet from the kitchen, Peter broke down laughing at the sight of Ben dressed in a black and white French maids outfit "ahaha. Oh god…how? How did she force you into that? What did you say dude?" Peter laughed hard and youthfully at Bens predicament but quickly sobered up when a realization set in "Actually a better question to ask is where the hell did you get a French maid outfit Ava?"

 **(devil spidey sat eagerly on Peter's shoulder praying. "are you actually praying? Angel spidey gasped.**

" **you're damn right I am! I'm praying that she says it's hers for Halloween"**

 **Without another word angel spidey closed his hands and started praying as well.)**

"I found it in your Aunts cupboard when I was digging for an apron" Ava casually replied.

"awe! So didn't need to envision that image or have that mentally scaring thought" Peter grimaced.

"yeah me neither" Ben scowled. Bens eyes instantly widened "awe gross! That's just…" he instantly tore the outfit from his body leaving him in his jeans and t-shirt "…kick my ass break my arms whatever but nothing compares to this!" dropping the tattered clothes Ben sprinted outside only the sound of the high-pressured hose followed.

"that was just cruel Ava" Peter chuckled "absolutely funny but cruel"

"he said the house wife lifestyle suited me…so I made the house girlfriend look suit him, you have to admit he did fill it out nicely" Ava grinned "your clones, right? so you'd look the exact same"

Ben tromped back into the house soaking wet "that was just sick. Like next level sick"

Ava however continued to grin "never cross a woman who can your kick butt"

Peter threw Ben a towel from the guest toiletries closet and the sat down for dinner. The food tasted better than it smelled and with Peter and Bens combined appetites the pan was cleaned out. The sky darkened and the street lights came on, stories were told and terrible puns made but the company was good.

Ava adjourned herself to the shower leaving Peter and Ben to discuss the important subject. Peter could feel his palms get sweaty as he fiddled with his phone between his fingers "look Ben the thing I wanted to talk to you about…this isn't as easy as I thought it would be" he sighed. "Ben how well do you know your girlfriend?"

Ben looked at Peter with suspicion, "well enough Peter what are you digging for?" he scolded.

"Ben, Jessica belongs to a radical extremist cult of assassins she's tried to carve me up twice"

"oh bullshit Peter! She might not like Spider-man but she's no threat!"

Peter slid Ben his phone showing him the picture of Jessica in her hand attire caught in webbing. "she's now police in custody, there's a taskforce set-up to take down the Hand she's apart of them so she's locked up"

Bens eyes hardened and his knuckles turned white "where do you get off with this crap? You didn't bother coming to me first! You just sent her straight to jail! Whatever happened to second chances?" Ben growled.

"she had her second chance!" Peter snapped back "like I said she took two shots at me oddly enough her hatred kept her from walking away…did she ever tell you why she hates Spider-man?"

"yeah you put her dad in jail and he got killed, transference of blame, it happens"

"her dad was the first person WE sent to jail Ben! Can you remember him, remember what he did!"

Bens tension eased and his eyes dropped to the floor "you've got to be kidding me…we met in sault lake city, I thought the name was just a coincidence…I brought the daughter of uncle Bens killer home to meet Aunt May. That's a screw up for the record books" he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ben but I wasn't going to keep this from you" Peter told him,

"the grey area of being a brother I guess, you get to be a friend but with the responsibility of having to be the bearer of bad news… at least you told me to my face Peter so thank you for that" Ben got up and made for the door "I'll keep in touch but I need sometime alone…your girlfriend was way to quick to stuff me in that outfit by the way, just a heads up" he added as he closed the door behind him.


	19. plans and premonitions

Darkness descended upon the city bringing forth the nocturnal creatures of Manhattan and, Sam Alexander.

Sam was out for a night in the movies, and since the others had their own plans he was alone walking the streets. With his head down and guard up Sam made his way to the pick up passing street walkers, pushers and users.

"would you like to know your future Mr. Alexander?" a soft female voice called across the winds from the depths of the alley "would you like to see where your path will take you?"

A tingle formed at the base of his stomach as he looked around for the source of the voice, "w-who are you?"

"do not fear my words Sam only the visions that spawn them" a female emerged from the shadows, she was young, fit, but hidden by a mask "war is coming Sam the city will be enslaved. The heroes will be banished…" her hands clasped on his shoulders squeezing tightly "I see Luke and Danny standing shoulder to shoulder with a red devil, and a woman in white. I see Ava…spilling blood for loyalty and I see you the frightened boy fleeing the planet. You will all be un-masked, and your leader will fail…"

The strange woman vanished from sight leaving Sam standing in awe there were no words to explain the confusion he just experienced "what the F…"

The shield car arrived waving over to him "what kind of mushrooms did that guy put on my pizza? I mean that was just nuts"

But despite his attempts to shrug off what had happened Sam was now uneasy, she knew them all by name and foretold of only bad things…maybe he was scared after all, a little.

* * *

Peter lay awake staring at the celling. Mulling over multiple thoughts running around his brain, Harry Osborne and his SCPD rounding up super criminals and setting up the Avengers. Ben was mad with the fact that his girlfriend turned out to be a criminal assassin,

Ava shifted in the sheets, she seemed so deep in her slumber that Peter wouldn't even try to move and risk disturbing her. Despite everything going wrong in the world coming back to Ava, whether it was just a moment after training or her spending the odd night at his place, seemed to be the most centered thing in his complicated world. So, he laid there admiring her, even if he couldn't sleep he was happy just to be by her side.

"Good night Tiger" he whispered.

As if on cue Ava began purring in her sleep. **("must be a ball of yarn")** eventually Peter nodded off beside her happy as he could hope to be. Ava rolled over, claiming dominion of Peter's half of the bed edging her boyfriend closer to the floor.

* * *

His name is Alexander, trained in martial arts, gifted with combat chameleon capabilities like his father. He was a weapon fitted with new claws to cut through the strongest of metals he trained vigorously under supervision. He sliced through a model decoy dressed as Spider-man without hesitation earning a smile from his father.

"he's partial to tiger style, interesting, Dr. is at all possible the borrowed genetics sample has had a bigger impact?" Taskmaster asked Landon. He watched his weapon ruthlessly destroy the decoys of Nick Fury's hero team "then again his partialness to tiger style could be useful…call for Alexander to my office it might be time to call Osborn in on the next instalment.

Alexander arrived in his father's office where his father, an older man in a red cape with a helmet stood in front of a hologram of a younger man closer to his age. "you summoned me father?" Alexander asked.

Taskmaster looked to his son and waved him in. "Mr. Osborn this is our candidate for the crimson cougar project, master of any combat form same age group as SHIELDs young hero squad and with the files you've distributed his suit will be fitted with all the same technology as your SCPD officers. Strength adaption, damage absorbing fibers. He will be able to match and surpass all the super brats"

Harry looked at Alexander with discontent but didn't diminish the suggestion, his concern was the wanted mutant standing next to his partner, "why is the freak here?" he snarled.

"Magneto is now cooperating as my new security he and his mutants serve as trouble makers to push your SCPD into further political suits" Taskmaster replied.

"you trust the mutant whose tried to eradicate humans for how many years?" Harry asked with grimace,

"not in the slightest, if he had his own free will that is. I acquired some samples from Colonel Striker a serum used to override a mutant's mind and give me complete control. Magneto is my slave"

Harry's eyes half lidded and serpent like smile crossed his lips "excellent…having my men capture the most wanted mutant in the world would solidify their place as this cities protector. I think this can work after all Taskmaster, get the weapon on the streets soon as possible I'll be in touch"

The holo screen closed as Alexander watched his father turn in his chair "that stupid brat still thinks he has a part in this ha! When this is over he'll be more despised then common criminals. Alexander your suit and mission review is in that brief case" Taskmaster said.

Alexander picked up the case examining the suit inside, it was a dark red material with long black dagger like claws and a cat themed mask with silver tribal markings along the body "your alter name is crimson cougar and your mission is to dismantle the shield team and the best way to destroy a team is by creating a rift, you're to enter a relationship with Ava Ayala then divide the others earn their trust…then kill Spider-man and shut down the triskilion is that understood?"

"yes, father I understand, and it will be done" Alexander replied.

"you have an advantage Alexander, you bare resemblance to Ava's father that should already capture her attention to you and in a fight…you can match and beat them all you're unbeatable to them my son you'll bring us the city and we can rule it all. Now shower, shave and rest up you have work tomorrow"

On that final note Alexander left his fathers study examining his new costume and pictures of Ava and white tiger with a few clips of the others. While he felt no emotional desire he had to admit, she had an amazing body "lean and firm this could be fun" he grinned.

Once his weapon was gone Taskmaster turned to Magneto "I want you to send Toad and Rogue into the city find the ones called Cage, Rhand, Alexander and Ayala Deadpool will point them out when they find them…test them. Break them. make them fear your kind" he ordered.

"as you order my master" Magneto replied.

* * *

(Magnetos brotherhood of mutants)

Rogue sat on her bed with her head phones plugged in listening to her music. It had been a long 6 months since she left the X-men but in honesty she was happier with the brotherhood, no one looked at her like she was a parasitic creature (for repressed mutants labeled as freaks to treat one of their own with such disgrace was a low collar) here with the brotherhood her gifts were idolized, admired even.

"Rogue you in there? We have a mission from Magneto we're going to Manhattan" came Toads jittery voice from the other side of her door "come on Rogue we gotta go!"

Rogue sighed and rose from her bed, while she liked the brotherhood Toad was the aggravation that kept on irritating with his constant flirting. He banged on the door once more when Rogue finally opened the door. "well it's about time…" Toad went squeamish as Rogues hand clamped on his greasy hair. A few seconds and his eyes began to roll into his head Rogue let go dropping Toad in a heap in the hallway.

"my main rule junkie jerk, don't bother me when Evanescence is on. When you're ready we can go"

The mutants arrived in Manhattan via the subway their only orders were to find SHIELDs hero squad and lay a beating on them. Which Toad was happy to do in the morning.

 **a random woman with a foreboding premonition scares Sam**

 **Taskmaster is sending his weapon after Ava and Magnetos brotherhood after the team all with the same goal, divide and destroy.**

 **with Ava by his side Peter seems to be a lot happier and able to move on past hardships (how long will this commercial break of happiness last?)**


	20. Castle and the god killers

Bullets sprayed throughout harbor ripping through crates and bouncing off containers they were firing from the back of a black ford van. Shredding armed men into bloody dismembered messes. "Micro what's the container number?"

"container number is 1444 Frank, armour piercing rounds, Judas bullets and hollow points like you asked"

Frank castle, ex-marine corp, father, husband, now number 25 on Americas most wanted list and the most feared man in the New York under world. Stepped out from the van with a Benelli M4 shot gun in his hand and a military issued K-bar knife on his belt. His trademark skull standing out in the dark of his coat walked up to a blue sea bin with re-enforced padlocks on the bars blasting the locks off. He opened the doors to find crates upon crates of ammunition and a laptop sitting by itself.

"micro, whose the buyer for these?" Frank asked.

"Oscorps SCPD unit, they're stockpiling massive orders, 200,000 rounds every shipment and two shipments a week. you'd think they were preparing for a war" Micro replied over the commlink.

Frank scanned the harbor, there were far too many boxes to load into the battle van, but he knew with any body dealing in weapons if the police have them sooner or later they end up on the streets so they couldn't stay. He saw it, a long white Gmc flat deck big enough to hold the whole container. "Micro make some room in the garage" he said with a grin.

Quickly grabbing the laptop Frank went to find the nearest crane to move the bins.

Frank returned to a rundown abandoned steel mill parking in the loading bay "Micro, go through this will you if Osborn is stock pilling Judas bullets armor piercing rounds then he's up to up something" he stated as he dropped the laptop on Micro's desk before returning to unload the truck.

Micro sorted through files and files on the computer until he found something out of the ordinary, aside from the high quantity of bullets. A contract for assassination ready to be posted. "hey Frank! There's a hit order on this kids laptop for Nicholas J Fury!? Holy shit Frank this kid is putting a price on the director of shield!"

Frank froze on the spot, Fury was an old agency asset he worked with along time ago and later tried to arrest him. they weren't friends by any means but Frank had some respect for Nick, despite being agency dog he was a good man.

"what's the price?"

"500,000 with proof of death, kids not playing around…Frank you're not gonna?"

"send it to my phone!"

Franks car rolled out of the bay tires squealing. And Micro's heart suddenly dropped he thought Frank was heading to put a bullet in Nick Fury.

* * *

The sun had finally risen over the city the light just entered the Oscorp penthouse when the sound of Harry Osbornes screams filled the air.

"all of it! All? Who the fuck has the balls to rip off my bullets?" Harry screamed throwing a glass of water at his tv screen shattering the glass and damaging the screen.

"200,000 rounds ripped off leaving 22 men dead riddled with holes you're not looking for some low rent thugs whoever hit the shipment knew where it was…you may have a rat Mr. Osborn" spoke his uniformed SCPD agent.

Harry's eyes flared with rage as he kicked away from his chair "so not only did I lose my bullets but a contract that I drew up and can be locked away for is now out on the streets? If Fury learns about that contract before somebody puts him down, I'm fucked!" grabbing handful of his hair Harry tensed up "get things in gear get your best shooter armed with god killer bullets and kill Fury today, put the word out I'll double the fee!"

"consider it done Mr. Osborn, should my men start distributing what god killer rounds we have?" the agent asked.

Harry turned to his window glaring down at the streets below "alright, get them on streets quickly I don't want SHIELD finding out"

Harry waved his men out of his office and poured himself a glass of his father's bourbon guzzling down the first glass then pouring a second one. Harry was quickly sinking into a pit of his own making, with Fury dead he would be able to take control of shield operation with his own men and then he could turn on Taskmaster to be the hero of New York.

* * *

(downtown)

Luke, Danny, Ava and Sam were standing at the subway terminal waiting on Peter, as usual, oddly enough he wasn't answering his phone even when Ava called.

"why are we surprised?" Sam yawned "he's always late, if he's not even answering Ava's calls then he's not going answer at all"

"shut up Sam!" Ava retorted.

Danny suddenly perked up, looking around the subway, what was once crowded and noisy, was suddenly empty. He could feel it something wasn't right. they were being watched. "guys, we're not alone down here…someone's watching us"

Before the others could even react, a long slimy tongue whipped through air smacking Sam in the face. "awe yuck! What the Fu.."

a stranger hopped like a frog landing in front of the team retracting his long tongue, his ratty jacket and greasy hair showed how much he looked like a junkie rather than a threat.

"you guys are the ones the boss man wants taken out? You don't look like much" Toad scoffed

The team looked back at toad with a grimaced expression, his appearance was an assault on all 5 senses. But there was a problem, they didn't have their suits so this junkie knew their real identities. Danny and Ava quickly took a fighting stance while Luke zipped his hoodie up ready for a fight.

"so the junkie knows who we are doesn't matter it's us against him and soon as he's in custody we neutralise his ass" Sam hissed.

Toad hopped to the roof and rebounded diving at the team, forcing them to scatter before spitting his tongue at Ava.

Ava snatched his tongue in mid air and pulled him into a swinging motion "oh this is so gross" she gagged as she felt toads slimly tongue ooze between her fingers before slamming toad into the terminal letting his tongue get tangled in the turnbuckle.

"ahh-ahh" Toad whined, his tongue was tied in Knotts, tangled in the turn wheel "Rouge…help, please"

Ava swung a powerful cross kick striking Toad in the head knocking him into a daze. "who are you? why are you attacking us?" she snapped

"I don't like the worm but get your hands off" came a moody voice barking an order, Ava turned just in time to catch a skinny hand latch onto her throat. A young red headed woman with a small white patch had grabbed her. Her energy was suddenly gone, she felt pulsing in her throat and lost her strength, Ava felt as if her very life was being drained from her body. She was fading into a deep blackness…

Luke ran through body checking Rogue off of the platform into the tunnel, he saw Ava laying out cold and Toad still trying to untangle his tongue, he quickly smacked toad in the head knocking him out. "Ava? Hey girl you still with us?"

As Luke was tending to Ava Danny was trading strikes with Rouge, who was now fighting in a style that matched Avas to a fault. Strike for strike Danny was facing Ava, without fighting Ava.

They moved along the tracks when Danny threw another punch that Rogue was able contact his skin. A sudden surge shot through his body Danny went tense and then he went limp. Danny dropped to the floor leaving Rogue standing over him with her fists glowing yellow.

"Luke! Danny's down!" Sam shouted.

Luke turned on his heals fast enough to just dodge Rogues punch, her iron fist punch. He staggered backwards into a boxing stance. "hey look lady I've never hit a woman in my life don't make me do it now!"

Rogue threw another punch knocking the wind from Lukes lungs "sorry tiny but we got told to take you rookies out" Rogue said.

Luke panted to catch his breath then took another swing missing his target, seemed Rogue got more than just Ava's skills, but also her speed.

A gun shot fired from deeper in the tunnel catching them all off guard until a bullet struck Luke in the abdomen, the bullet bored into his body then detonated. Blood started pouring from the wound "damn it, no, not more of these…" Luke stammered before falling backwards against a pop machine he was bleeding badly "Sam! Get help"

Rogue walked up to Luke with her fist glowing ready to strike leaving Luke wounded at her mercy. A red blur streaked across the platform cutting across Rogues back then delivering a quick punch into her stomach.

It was a red cat figure with long jagged claws his next strike was a swift kick to the side of her face, he launched Rogue onto the tracks with a follow up attack driving his knee into her stomach. Rogue was out laying on the tracks,

The red stranger walked up to Luke, his suit was armored like metal fiber strands made up the material. His claws moved like hydraulic presses. As he sat down he tore the sleeve off Luke's jacket and pressed it to his wound "easy big guy, you got hit with a god killer keep pressure on that wound"

Luke stared at the stranger unsure if he should be trusting him but with his wound bleeding out he couldn't turn away help or he'd bleed to death. The stranger grabbed Luke's communicator pressing the emergency call button "there you go, your shadow should be here to pick you guys up"

The stranger quickly ran back the tunnel disappearing into the shadows. Leaving Luke wondering who it was and what he was doing in the subways.

* * *

(triskelion)

Fury stood in his office overlooking his files on the SCPD. Harry Osborn gaining political ground by removing the super criminals and even the Avengers fell victim to his vendetta. Whatever his end game was it wasn't going to end well, Osborn had help he wasn't smart enough to plan this out by himself.

The room fell quiet, that eerie quiet like he was sitting in the crosshairs of a sniper. His office was a dead kill zone, windows on sides and no cover. Someone was coming for him. his hand slowly reached for his pistol, 1 in 3 panes of glass was bullet proof, one wrong shot and he would know the direction the shooter was in.

His heart rate slowed as he tried to think of the best vantage point for a sniper to be. The room was now silent, one of the windows cracked under pressure of outside impact. Fury drew his weapon ready to fire when a second shot came from the opposite direction passing through 2 panes of glass across the room toward the location of the first shot.

The tower alarm blared and shield agents rushed the room with their guns drawn

"director Fury is everything ok?"

"two bullets just shot up my office, and you're wondering if I'm ok get out there and find the shooters!" Fury bellowed sending the agents out.

As he sat in his chair rubbing his temples an email appeared on his monitor. It was a copy of the contract on his head with a small caption that read, saved your ass again, sir. There was a skull emoji on the link. Fury couldn't help but smile at the irony, he was saved by the very man he had spent a lot time trying to arrest.

"Castle, son of a bitch I was saved by the Punisher" he chuckled. Fury scanned the contract looking for who held the bounty, but it was just a contract.

"director Fury, we've found a sniper perch and a body, looks like the second shooter killed this one…they shot him through his own scope"

"recover the body find out who he is, find everything you can" Fury ordered.

As the director took a sip from his coffee mug he opened the channels to observe his young hero operatives, Peter was sitting in a small clustered lawyer's office pressing an ice pack to his head speaking to a local legal team but for some reason his audio was out. Knowing Peter, he valued his privacy. And the lawyers he was speaking to were checked out to be honest men.

His attention then turned to Luke's screen, his emergency beacon flashing like Christmas lights. 3 of his young heroes were down and Cage was shot. "Cage is shot! Hill get an evac team to this location and get Amanda Cage up here now maybe she knows of how to remove bullets from an impervious power house"

Ava showed signs of recovering conscious but Danny was still writhing on the ground, leaving Sam trying keep Luke awake.

Fury knew, he didn't need the replay he knew what happened to Luke. Judas bullets were back on the streets of New York.


	21. amilia masters

Luke's agonized screams echoed in every corner of the Triskelion as his electrified chemical bath reached intensifying levels. He screamed but only bubbles escaped past his lips, a half hour of this torture and the magnet had only removed 4 shards of the judas bullet from his abdomen.

Amanda cage was trying her hardest to ignore her sons pain, but it wasn't her nature as a mother to ignore her hurting child.

Ava and the others watched in horror, they'd never seen Luke in such a state before. He was being tortured but in the name of healing him, a violent scream churned the bubbles as Luke roared.

"this is inhuman we're torturing our friend" Sam protested.

"indeed but even Dr. Cage said this was the only way to remove the bullets from him" Danny replied

Ava walked over to the nearest monitor, she wanted to learn something about the crooks they fought and the weird unknown Samaritan who swooped in and saved them.

"they attacked us guys, out in the open, us, not White Tiger or IronFist, us… everyday teens…they knew who we were"

The three teens traded the same worried glance, someone knew their identities…they were no longer safe out in the open.

"wait if they knew about us, then…where's Parker?" Danny asked "he didn't answer any of our calls when those creeps hit us…"

Ava knew where Danny was leading the conversation and she wasn't at all comfortable with it.

"Danny. No, I know what you're getting at and just no there's no way we're entertaining that idea!" she defensively snapped.

"what idea?" Sam asked,

"it's possible the mutants who ambushed us already got to…"

"enough! We're not going there! Danny go check on Luke I'm going to go call Peter" Ava ordered as she left down the hall.

"ohh. You were implying Parkers been killed right?" Sam chimed.

"SAM!" Ava yelled from down the hall.

This level emotion was new to Ava and in honesty she wasn't sure how to process it, was she over reacting maybe under reacting she just didn't know. In her anger and emotional maelstrom , she struck the wall, denting the metal panel.

* * *

"what is wrong with me?!" she shouted before dropping to her knees.

Meanwhile at Nelson and Murdoch Peter Parker sat on a chair with an ice pack pressed to his head.

"not exactly a believer in freedom of speech is she?" Peter hissed,

"what did you expect Peter? You called her a dumb fanatic of a raving lunatic you're lucky she only hit you" Matt quickly replied showing no empathy for the teen.

"you're siding with her! She supports a mass murder who justifies a murder with more murder Matt!"

"karen was a victim herself Peter she sees the justice in Castles actions regardless of how the rest of us feel about it and it doesn't give you the right to pop off like that!"

"me?! Her B.S about the punisher actually having more of an impact then the police or even the heroes! Where does she get off? Slam her in the cell along with his phsyco ass!"

Matt then dropped into his chair squeezing his forehead in annoyance. He and Peter shared a similar belief, killing is never an option. But Karen and castle had another opinion, that difference came to a physical dispute between himself and Frank castle. And castle shot him in the head.

"that's enough Peter, we have other pressing matters at hand…did you find any sign of her?"

There was fear in Matts voice as he spoke and Peter knew why, Elektra was missing with no distinctive trace.

"I'm sorry Matt. I tore that warehouse apart but couldn't find a single clue to Elektra" Peter told him.

"I had no luck either wherever she was taken… the hand has her"

"we'll find her Matt"

* * *

Castle returned to his hideout where Micro was watching his family via hidden cameras. "hey David! Can you find out who put that bounty on Fury? Anybody with the balls to take a shot at S.h.i.e.l.d's director has to have some serious backing" he growled.

"Frank…we have another problem, the SCPD I found encrypted files…Frank, their plan's to breed their own Avengers and segregate the island. They're going to conquer Manhattan" Micro panicked.

Frank looked at the monitor and his eyes narrowed. It was all planned out tunnel collapsing pillars, bridge weak points, and the number of N.Y.P.D officers stationed on Manhattan. This was a plan a long time in the making, long before the assembly of Osbornes SCPD.

"these assholes are going to try and occupy the island of Manhattan? U.S soil! I'm going to need more guns, bigger guns"

"sure you don't want a boot knife? Frank we need to tell somebody the police, homeland hell even shield! I mean we can't beat this!" Micro hysterically protested.

Castle however pulled his Kbar knife from the table and sheathed it on his belt he kept his cool despite his anger ready to boil over "get a grip David find me more guns then get your family out, shits gonna get messy…never thought I'd live to see this, war on the homefront"

* * *

Elsewhere, the crimson Cougar stood on a balcony over looking the city from the water. His father had given him a mission and he would see it through, starting with Ava Ayala and her seduction.

"father the mutants served their purpose I was able to rescue the targets I'm ready for the next objective send the next pawn to the city it's time to bring home my new date" Cougar coldly spoke to the open air.

"I will decide when you make your move on Ms. Ayala Alexander not you, for now, your objective is to earn their trust first understood!" Taskmaster replied.

His weapons over eagerness in his assignment was becoming a bother, this was a concern since his genetic coding was stolen from Hector Ayala meaning he had to keep Alexander on a short leash.

As he took his leave Cougars eyes trailed after him, searing with anger. He hated his fathers overbearing nature he could easily get Ava on his side, he had the advantage there. As for the others they'd follow her lead and he would kill Spider-man without hesitation.

Taskmaster however made his way down to the lab where Landon was monitoring another incubating chamber, inside was a faint image of a young female body in suspended animation.

"Landon, is our fail safe on schedule?" Taskmaster keenly inquired as he placed his hand on the cold glass canister.

"yes, Taskmaster project Lynx is well under way she'll be faster, smarter and more agile than Cougar… she will be a perfect duplicate" Landon replied.

"good keep her hidden until I need her, and keep alexander away the boy doesn't need to meet his twin sister any time soon"

"as you wish, last thing sir, does Lynx have a name?" Landon hesitantly asked.

"Amelia…Masters"


End file.
